Este extraño mundo
by Peebels Pek
Summary: La edad media es conocida por sus guerras, reyes, costumbres entre otras cosas pero... ¿los seres magicos son una de ellas?, pocos son los humanos que se atreven a enfrentar a estas criaturas y contados los que conviven con ellas. Twilight y Rainbow tienen resentimientos hacia estos seres, pero su manera de verlos... ¿podria cambiar?
1. Mal comienzo

**Este extraño mundo**

* * *

 **Para aquellos que han leído mi historia Estragos de un brillo de sol, no se preocupen que seguiré actualizando la historia cada martes esta será actualizada los miércoles o los viernes la verdad aun no estoy segura pero aquí tienen el epilogo de esta nueva historia.**

* * *

 **Cap. 0**

 **Mal comienzo**

 **" _No todo es color de rosa"_**

* * *

 _-¡Rainbow! –grito una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro azulado tratando de alcanzar a su amiga._

 _-Eres muy lenta –dijo riéndose la otra pequeña de melena arcoíris –ya está oscureciendo debemos llegar a casa rápido._

 **La inocencia de un niño es una de las cosas más bellas y frágiles que hay**

 _-Carne fresca esto es de lo mejor –aseguro un imponente vampiro de piel pálida._

 _Las pequeñas no reaccionaron al ver los cuerpos inertes de sus padres y gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas._

 **Los héroes pueden tener varios aspectos, pero sus acciones son las que valen**

 _-Va vampiros no duran ni dos minutos en el combate –declaro un hombre alto de cabello bicolor, sus ojos rojos y la esclerótica amarillas, tenía una gruesa capucha que arrastraba hasta el suelo, un pantalón café con un extraño cinturón amarrado a la cintura, un chaleco del mismo color que el pantalón y una camisa de manga larga blanca, mientras se limpiaba el polvo que el vampiro había dejado en sus ropas al momento de atravesarlo con una estaca._

 **Quien menos te lo esperas puede convertirse en tu familia**

 _-¿A dónde crees que vas? –pregunto la pequeña con melena de arcoíris._

 _-No es obvio él nos salvo_

 _-Pero es Discord, dijeron que estaba loco._

 _-Pues este loco nos salvó, además –la niña vio los cuerpos de sus padres –ahora no tenemos a donde más ir._

 **Historias parecidas pero diferentes**

 _-Mama tengo miedo –decía una niña bañada en llanto –no quiero perderte._

 _-Yo estaré contigo siempre, pero ahora ellos te necesitan –decía la mujer mientras veía a una multitud donde más de uno lloraba amargamente._

 **Responsabilidades que no elegimos, pero destinos que podemos cambiar**

 _-Yo soy Sunset Shimmer –declaro la pequeña con la frente en alto aun con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos –y ahora soy la líder de todas las criaturas mágicas y no dejare que ningún humano vuelva a lastimarnos._

 _La multitud dio un grito de júbilo aclamando el nombre de su nueva guía._

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora interesante, aburrido, pasable, ustedes decidan yo solo escribo lo que esta mente chiflada me dice.**


	2. Traiciones

**Este extraño mundo**

 **Cap. 1**

 **Traiciones**

Un hombre alto, cubierto por una túnica caminaba dentro de una cueva, detrás de él iban dos figuras encapuchadas de la misma manera, solo que de menor tamaño.

-Es aquí- sentención, con su habitual voz de ultratumba. Delante de ellos se encontraba una especie de pozo con agua cristalina, pero se podía adivinar que era bastante profundo.- Ahora ocúltense solo hay que esperar.

Las dos figuras acataron la orden de su mentor, no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para que la presencia de burbujas en el pozo se hiciera presente. Una criatura colosal hiso acto de aparición; de la cintura para arriba tenia cuerpo de mujer a excepción de que tenía 6 brazos, el resto de su cuerpo se asemejaba a un ciempiés gigante.

-Un centepido- dijo la figura más pequeña revelando una voz femenina- era obvio.

-Bien ya lo vimos; es horrible, ¿ahora qué?- pregunto la otra figura también con voz femenina.

El enorme monstruo comenzó a moverse por la cueva- HUELO- tenía una voz que no la diferenciaba de una mujer o un hombre-HUELO, HUMANOS- dicho esto se movió contra una roca destruyéndola-¡SALGAN!

Las chicas recibieron la señal de su mentor para salir de su escondite, una saco una ballesta y la otra blandió un hacha.

-¿DISCORT PORQUE LE DISTE LA MEJOR ARMA A TWILIGHT?-grito la chica con el hacha, no recibió respuesta de él, pero su compañera si le contesto.

-¡CONCENTRATE!- el centepido embistió a Twilight con su rostro, momento que aprovecho para darle una mordida en el torso, Twilight callo mal herida y cuando se dio cuenta le criatura abrió más sus fauces mostrando grandes y filosos colmillos.

-¡Hey!- grito Rainbow-te olvidas de mí- la chica corrió hacia el monstruo esquivando los latigazos que daba con el cuerpo, alzo su hacha y de un movimiento limpio corto uno de sus brazos izquierdos, Twilight aprovecho para apuntarle con la ballesta dándole en el entrecejo.

-¡Eso fue por la mordida!- la criatura se zarandeó violentamente por la cueva hasta que se metió dentro de un orificio en el techo. Una vez ahí, la criatura comenzó a buscar algo

-¡Oye!- Discort se encontraba cargando lo que parecía un cadáver-buscabas esto-el centepido se preparó para envestirlo, pero Discort ya tenía su plan de escape, cuando el monstruo estuvo lo suficiente cerca, dio un salto sobre su cabeza y con ese impulso logro aferrarse a un hueco en el techo de la cueva por el cual, seguramente salía para atacar a las aldeas cercanas, una vez a fuera encaro de nuevo a la criatura.

-Sabes creo que deberías cuidarte la espalda- por instinto la criatura volteo hacia atrás encontrándose con un hacha que le corto la cabeza de tajo.

-Bien esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé- dijo Rainbow recogiendo su hacha.

-Es normal- hablo Discort- esta centepido aún no está del todo desarrollado, para eso necesitaba comerse este cadáver.

Twilight hizo memoria de lo que anterior mente su mentor les había explicado- cierto necesitan comer cien personas para desarrollarse completamente.

-Sí, bueno tengo que ir a cobrar el trabajo, espérenme en el rio y enciendan una fogata ya hace hambre.- Las chicas asintieron y fueron hacia el rio.

Ya con la fogata prendida aprovecharon y asaron un pedazo de res, era mejor que le dieran una buena paga a Discort pues la comida ya se estaba acabando.

-¿Crees que le paguen bien por este trabajo?- pregunto Rainbow mientras literalmente devoraba un pedazo de carne.

-Antes de nada, no hables con la boca llena y pues no lo sé, sabes que las personas no creen en cosas como los monstruos o seres mágicos, es mejor decirles que son maleficios o algo así y por quitarles algo así sabes que no pagan mucho.

-Bueno es eso tienes razón- Discort acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunto Rainbow con un pedazo de carne pegado a la mejilla.

-Pues me dieron 3 monedas de plata.

-¿QUE?, 3 MISERAS MONEDAS, ESE MONSTRUO VALIA MAS- decía exaltada a peli arcoíris.

Discort solo suspiro y comenzó a comer junto con las chicas, no era tan tarde y como el trabajo fue rápido tal vez esa noche podrían dormir temprano.

-Oye, ¿a dónde iremos ahora?- pregunto Twilight.

-Lo mejor es regresar a Ponyville, quiero descansar.

-Valla los años te comienzan a pesar- decía burlonamente Rainbow.

-Más vale diablo por viejo que por diablo, y a tu hacha le falta filo- Discort tomo el hacha de Rainbow y la lanzo contra un árbol que tenía el tronco un tanto delgado, pero en vez de que el hacha lo cortara de tajo esta se quedó clavada- ves.

-No era necesario que la lanzaras tan lejos- Rainbow se levantó a regaña dientes para ir por su arma.

Twilight y Discort no pudieron evitar las risas a veces Rainbow aún se comportaba como una niña, pero sus risas fueron interrumpidas por un aullido.

-Eso no fue un lobo normal, ¿verdad?- dijo Twilight mientras tomaba su ballesta.

Una gran sombra paso justo sobre ellos, una gran bestia callo del otro lado del rio sobre sus dos patas traseras su pelaje era completamente oscuro y aproximadamente media unos tres metros de altura, alzo su vista a donde se encontraba el trio de humanos, para después lanzar un potente aullido y seguir con su camino, casi enseguida más hombres lobos aparecieron pero ninguno puso especial atención en el trio simplemente siguieron al que parecía ser su líder.

-Es mi imaginación o esa manada de pulgas nos ignoró- decía una confundida Rainbow.

-Algo debe estar pasando en su territorio- dijo Discort seriamente –solo espero que eso no afecte mucho a la raza humana-era obvio que estaba preocupado ya que no era un comportamiento normal en aquellas criaturas –mejor duérmanse ya, es mucho camino de aquí a Ponyville.

Ambas chicas pensaron en preguntarle más cosas pero se notaba que no les diría más, lo mejor era hacer lo que el viejo les dijo.

…

 **12 horas antes, en tierras desconocidas para los humanos**

Una chica pelirroja se encontraba saltando sobre los arboles había terminado con la rutina de patrullaje todo estaba tranquilo a excepción del incendio de las cosechas de los gigantes, ellos culpaban a los dragones, pero porque atacarían a los gigantes eso no tenía sentido ni siquiera eran rivales o algo así, pero todo apuntaba a que eran ellos los causantes, dio un suspiro estar pensando en todo eso hacía que le doliera la cabeza, además ya había llegado a su objetivo; el lugar donde habitaban las hadas, ellas ayudarían a los gigantes a recuperar la cosecha perdida.

Las hadas podían ser de distintas formas y tamaños, algunas más pequeñas que la palma de la mano y otras que alcanzaban el tamaño normal de una persona.

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar adentrarse en aquel campo que era sin duda bastante agradable, un lugar excelente para meditar, no solo por la hermosa vista sino por el aura que irradiaba, comenzó a encontrarse con varias hadas de menor tamaño que la saludaban respetuosamente y le ofrecían una agradable sonrisa, sin duda era uno de los lugares o mejor dicho el lugar más agradable de todas esas tierras.

Unas risas la sacaron de sus pensamientos, un pequeño grupo de hadas del tamaño de unas niñas o mejor dicho eran niñas, pero ellas de tenían alas de color zafiro corrían y se divertían, para después levantar el vuelo.

-¡Hey!, espérenme- grito la más pequeña del grupo en un intento por volar, pero no lo logro y termino cayendo sobre su cara.

-¿No crees que tus alas aún son muy pequeñas para que vueles?- decía la pelirroja mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la pequeña.

-Pero todos los niños de mi edad ya saben volar Sunset- se quejó la pequeña de cabello morado y corto, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Vamos no llores Scootaloo- Sunset comenzó a limpiar los ojos de la pequeña.

-¿Por cierto que haces aquí?-pregunto ya más tranquila.

-Cierto casi lo olvido, necesito hablar con tu madre, ¿dónde está?

-Ella dijo que iba a revisar el Go-Shinboku.

-Ese viejo árbol, es muy importante verdad.

-Pues tiene como mil años, creo que sí.

-Bueno, anda ve a jugar.

-No quiero, los niños solo me molestan puedo ir contigo- decía mientras hacia un puchero.

Sunset solo suspiro derrotada- como decir no cuando haces esa cara- Sunset alzo a la niña sobre sus hombros y se dirigieron a donde estaba el árbol milenario, no tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar al lugar.

-¡Mama!- Scootaloo se bajó de los hombros de Sunset para correr y abrazar a su madre.

La mujer abrazo a la niña maternalmente, eso le trajo un amargo recuerdo a la pelirroja pero no era momento para eso.

-Sunset Shimmer, que raro verte por aquí- dijo la mujer de la cual brotaba un aura de paz, era alta, su cabello era rubio y sus alas a diferencia de otras hadas eran de un color dorado majestuoso.

-Reina Claudia- Sunset saludo a, la monarca con una educada reverencia- lamento que mi visita sea para venir a pedirle un favor y no sea para apreciar su hermoso reino.

La reina soltó una risita- no te preocupes, sé que no dispones de mucho tiempo libre, pero dime qué favor necesitas.

-Más que un favor para mí, quería pedirle su ayuda para los gigantes vera; anoche ocurrió un incendio que acabo con más de la mitad de su cosecha, las hadas tienen buena mano con la naturaleza, por eso me atrevo a pedir su ayuda.

-De acuerdo, me encargare de eso- respondió la, monarca, en un dulce tono

-Gracias, ahora si me disculpa, tengo asuntos que atender- Sunset dio una última reverencia y cuando se disponía a irse, una voz infantil detuvo su camino.

-Mama puedo ir con Sunset.

-Hija ella tiene que encargarse de sus asuntos.

-Está bien Reina Claudia, Scoot no me molesta- dijo Sunset.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la Reina- está bien ve con ella Scootaloo, pero no causes problemas.

-SIIIIIII- la pequeña dio un salto de alegría, al tiempo que subía de nuevo a los hombros de Sunset- Adiós mama- se despidió con una sonrisa y Sunset dio un salto para llegar más rápido al lugar donde ella vivía junto con las criaturas de mayor rango y no me refiero donde viven vampiros o trols o hombres lobo, no en ese lugar se encontraban distintas especies pero que de alguna forma lograban destacar del resto de su especie.

Cuando Sunset llego rápidamente fue interceptada por Shining Armor; fue transformado cuando era niño y no poseía recuerdos de antes de ser transformado, pero rápidamente desarrollo sus habilidades y también era inmune a los rayos del sol una habilidad que pocos de su especie lograban desarrollar.

-¿Dónde has estado Shimmer?- pregunto exaltado el peli-azul.

-Tranquilo Shining, estaba ocupada con unos asuntos, por cierto, ¿dónde está Fluttershy?

-Esta con Big Macintosh, pero tango que hablar seriamente contigo.

-De acuerdo ahorita te busco.- Sin dejar que el muchacho dijera otra palabra Sunset se fue a buscar a Fluttershy, no tuvo que buscar mucho pues los encontró cerca del rio.

-Fluttershy- llamo a la peli-rosa- oye puedes cuidar a Scootaloo.

-Pero yo quiero ir contigo- replico la peli-morada.

-No tardare, quédate aquí, te la encargo Fluttershy.

-Si.

A pesar de que normalmente Fluttershy era tranquila, ella era mitad humana y mitad vampiro, eso hacía que se pusiera bastante agresiva durante las noches, por eso ella vivía en ese lugar.

-Bien Shining, ¿Qué es tan importante?- dijo una vez que llego a donde vivía el vampiro.

-Chrysalis ha vuelto.

-¿QUE, COMO CARAJOS PASO ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE?

-Lo sé pero mira- Shining le entrego una carta- acaba de llegar.

Sunset rápidamente abrió el sobre y leyó la carta;

" _Para mi chica demoniaca favorita._

 _Supongo que no esperabas escuchar de mi tan rápido, pero es cierto he regresado por lo que me pertenece y que tu querida madre me arrebato, aunque primero debía acabar con tus aliados esos molestos gigantes, sabes no me esperaba que les mandaras ayuda tan rápido la Reina Claudia fue en persona, fue tan fácil acabar con esa peste. Me pregunto que pasara ahora, así que te propongo un trato; algo para que por lo menos veas que tienes oportunidad contra mí o al menos eso creas, porque te hago esta invitación para que todas esas criaturas que creen ciegamente en ti vean cómo te hago pedazos, te estaré esperando en el llano seco y trae a tus mejores tropas quiero que caigas a lo grande._

 _Tu amiga la Reina Chrysalis"_

Sunset termino de leer la carta, agacho la mirada y comenzó a arrugarla con furia, esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos esa tipa y le iba a dar su merecido.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente y apareció Spike, era hijo del rey dragón Sui-Riu y como todos los miembros de la familia real de los dragones podía adquirir una forma humanoide.

-Sunset, Shining, algo malo le está pasando a mi padre.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Shining.

-No sé qué le sucede anoche ataco los campos de los gigantes y acaba de mandar a otra horda de dragones a terminar el trabajo y comenzó a decir algo de una alianza no se con quién pero no debe ser bueno.

Esto dejo impresionados a los dos jóvenes, los dragones nunca quisieron unificarse con las demás criaturas pero tampoco causaban problemas.

-Shining, reúne a todos, hombres-lobo, vampiros, elfos, duendes, a todos los quiero con sus mejores guerreros, Spike- el chico volteo a ver a Sunset –escucha, después de esto no se si pueda confiar en tu raza de nuevo, pero sé que tú eres diferente y creo en ti, por favor ayuda a Shining a avisar a todos.

-Lo hare, por mi honor como dragón- el chico estaba decidido, ya que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su padre estaba haciendo.

-Bien, yo iré al sur y al oeste, tu iras al norte y al este, de acuerdo- decía Shining colocándose al lado de Spike quien asintió y salió del lugar para convertirse en un gran dragón morado, y emprender vuelo.

Sunset por otro lado, se quedó unos momentos más adentro, pues según la carta de Chrysalis la Reina de las Hadas, también había sido víctima y no tenía idea de que iba a pasar ahora con Scootaloo, pensaría en eso más tarde ahora debía concentrarse en reclutar a los mejores guerreros de la aldea.

…

Chrysalis se encontraba en su castillo muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraba Sunset, las puertas frente a ella se abrieron de golpe, mostrando a un hombre alto con rasgos asiáticos, de cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo, quien miro seriamente a la Reina de los cambiantes.

-Sui-Riu, amigo mío- decía con una sonrisa la monarca.

-No empieces con tus juegos Chrysalis, hice lo que me pediste, pero dime estas segura de que podrás vencer a esa chiquilla, recuerda que es hija de un demonio ascendido y posee la espada Tokijin, no creo que sea tan fácil de derrotar.

-Eso lo sé- decía Chrysalis mirando por una ventana del palacio –pero yo también tengo mis trucos y cuando la enfrente nosotros tendremos la batalla asegurada, ya quiero ver el rostro que pondrá cuando acabe con ella y sobre todo al ver quiénes son los que la han traicionado no es verdad- Chrysalis volteo a ver una parte oscura donde se encontraban siete figuras oscuras que sonreían de manera sádica.

…

El sol comenzaba a descender de su sitio, Sunset junto con sus aliados iban en camino para su encuentro con la reina de los cambiantes. A su lado se encontraba Big Mac, se puso a su lado, pues quedaron en reunirse con Spike y con Shining en el lugar citado por aquella reina, quien ya se había ganado el odio de los habitantes de aquellas tierras al atacar a los gigantes, quienes eran apreciados por todos.

-¿Crees que lleguen a tiempo?- pregunto Sunset a Big Mac.

-Sep.- contesto el como era costumbre.

-Fluttershy se quedó con Scootaloo, ¿verdad?

-Sep.

Bueno eso ultimo no era del todo cierto, ya que después de que Sunset le comunicara a Fluttershy que iba a salir con las tropas, la curiosidad se apodero de la pequeña y en esos momentos se encontraba escondida con Fluttershy (quien no pudo decir que no ante la insistencia de la pequeña) en una de las carretas, con algunas armas.

-Scoot, creo que Sunset se enojara bastante cuando se dé cuenta de esto- decía la chica tímida.

-Le encantara, cuando le ayudemos será de lo mejor.

-S… si- la verdad la peli-rosa estaba más angustiada por el anochecer que se avecinaba, si bien ya controlaba sus impulsos, no era seguro que podría estarse quieta con la pequeña junto a ella.

Sunset logro encontrarse con Shining, quien ya se encontraba en el lugar.

-Demoraste demasiado- regaño Shining.

-Lo siento, tuve que encargarme de Scootaloo, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien- se hiso a un lado dejando ver a una chica de cabello castaño de tez morena, junto a ella se encontraba otra chica de cabello de varios tonos de azul corto y ojos rojos.

-Vinyl, Octavia, hace bastante que no las veía- saludo la pelirroja.

-Si bastante y tú solo nos llamas cuando hay problemas- recrimino la castaña.

-Perdona hay mucho que tengo que hacer, además los elfos siempre tienen todo bajo control.

-Sí, siempre y cuando los hombres lobo no se metan con los animales- decía mientras miraba a Vinyl de forma reprobatoria, la chica solo se encogió de hombros e hiso algunas señas con las manos.

-Vinyl tiene razón, sus aldeas están juntas, porque ustedes pueden controlar a los hombres-lobo a la perfección.- Octavia solo dio un suspiro de resignación.

A lo lejos se pudo apreciar a un dragón que venía acompañado de una gran multitud, por inercia todos se pusieron en pose de batalla.

-Bajen las armas son amigos- dijo Sunset, con un tono de autoridad que solo ella podía tener.

Spike se detuvo enfrente de las tropas, adoptando de nuevo su forma humanoide, detrás de él se encontraban dos personas que Sunset conocía muy bien, pero le extraño no ver a la tercera.

-Sonata, Aria- se acercó para saludarlas, pero pudo notar que estaban algo decaídas- ¿pasa algo?

Las dos chicas se voltearon a ver y Aria tomo la palabra- la cosa es que…- soltó un suspiro- Adagio nos ha traicionado.

A Sunset esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría, siempre había considerado a las sirenas como grandes aliadas y ahora Adagio simplemente la había traicionado, _"¿Cómo fue que paso?, ¿Cuándo paso?, en que momento me descuide que esto sucedió, primero los dragones y ahora esto, Chrysalis cuando te encuentre…"_ , sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Shining.

-Sunset, ellos ya están aquí.- Sunset coloco la vista hacia enfrente encontrándose, con un gran número de cambiantes, pero no solo eran ellos, sino también una gran horda de dragones, junto con hombres-lobo, vampiros y algunas criaturas acuáticas que eran la muestra de que Adagio se encontraba con ellos, claro que el hecho de que otras criaturas se encontraran al lado de Chrysalis le sorprendió bastante, pero ya guardaría las preguntas para otro momento.

-Son muchos- decía Spike temblando ya que la idea de enfrentarse a su propio padre le atemorizaba bastante.

-Bien- Sunset movió su mano hacia su espalda desenvainando su espada –querían batalla y eso les daremos.

Los dos ejércitos estaban a unos 50 metros de distancia uno del otro, una figura encapuchada se mostró frente al ejercito de Chrysalis, Sunset sintió que ya había visto a esa persona pero no recordaba en donde y la capucha no le felicitaba el recordar, aquella figura mostro su espada y dio la orden de ataque, Sunset copio su acción y ambos bandos se dejaron ir sobre sus enemigos. Ambos ejércitos chocaron con fuerza, los cambiantes rápidamente tomaron la forma de sus enemigos confundiéndolos, pero ya antes habían combatido contra ellos así que representaban una amenaza menor comparado, con los grandes dragones y las criaturas semis-acuáticas sumando a extraños, "hechizos" que se hacían presentes cada cierto tiempo, pero aun así el ejercito de Sunset no se quedaba atrás, pues acaban con los cambiantes rápidamente y todos eran grandes guerreros que podían hacerle frente hasta a los temidos dragones, haciendo que fuera una verdadera masacre para ambos bandos.

-Scootaloo, creo que esto no fue buena idea- decía Fluttershy mientras abrazaba a la pequeña, que también comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Sí, no fue la mejor idea que he tenido- decía mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la vampiresa.

Sunset logro avanzar hasta quedar enfrente de aquella figura encapuchado que tanto la intrigaba, logro observar unos ojos azul opaco y una persona apareció en su mente, _"no debe ser un error"_ , fue lo único que pensó antes de que aquella figura chocara su arma contra la suya. Su forma de pelear era muy parecida, pero era obvio que quien tenía la batalla controlada era Sunset.

Big Mac, destrozaba a cuanto oponente se encontrara en su camino, hasta ahora no había necesitado transformarse, pero un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo hiso caer, para cuando se incorporó se topó con un chico de cabello azul.

-Hola maestro- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-¿Sentry?- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de bloquear otro ataque por parte del chico.

Aria y Sonata, también estaban enfrascadas en su propia pelea, pues aunque en este momento todas aquellas criaturas que siguieron a Adagio eran enemigas, no permitirían que les hicieran daño, claro que no era un sentimiento compartido. Comenzaron a ganar terreno ya que no eran muchos los que habían seguido a Adagio pero ella poseía el tridente que incluso en tierra podía causar grandes destrozos ellas por su parte; Aria poseía un arpón, a pesar de que su poder real era controlar a las grandes bestias marinas, en ese momento le servía más como una lanza contra sus enemigos, Sonata tenia los brazaletes de zafiro, lo malo era que su poder solo funcionaba estando dentro del mar esto la dejaba a ella algo indefensa pero aun así podía dar batalla mano a mano. Lo que no se imaginaba ninguna era que quien menos esperaban tomaría ventaja de esa debilidad.

A una gran velocidad una estela amarilla, paso cerca de Sonata demasiado cerca, apenas en un parpadeo Sonata se encontró sin su brazo izquierdo y un gran grito de dolor se hiso presente, Aria corrió en su auxilio, cuando llego se encontró con su hermana mayor.

-Adagio, ¿Cómo te atreves?

-No te preocupes hermana, no le corte el brazo donde usa los brazaletes- decía con una sonrisa.

-Adagio, ¿Qué fue lo que te hicimos?- preguntaba Sonata tratando de aguantar el dolor.

Adagio no se molestó en contestar, y ataco a su hermana con su tridente, Aria contraataco en defensa.

-Sonata, ve a buscar refugio yo me encargo- Sonata iba a replicar, pero dada la situación lo mejor era obedecer.

Octavia y Vinyl también se habían reencontrado con ciertas personas y esto no las favorecía.

-Sweetie Drops, esto no es necesario- decía Octavia evadiendo los golpes de la vampiresa.

-Tienes razón, si te quedaras quieta eso no sería necesario.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- decía al tiempo que detenía uno de los puños de Sweetie.

-Eso no importa.

Vinyl estaba enfrascada en su lucha con Lyra, pues ambas eran de la tribu de hombres-lobo, así que su lucha estaba bastante reñida y dado que la peli-azul era muda, pues no tenían ningún tipo de conversación, pero la intriga de él porque sus amigas estuvieran del lado de la reina de los cambiantes seguía presente.

Fluttershy, también tenía sus propios problemas, pues la carrosa donde se encontraba con la princesa de las hadas había sido quemada obligándola a salir, ahora tenía que proteger a Scootaloo a como diera lugar, pero eso requeriría de usar sus poderes vampíricos y ella bien sabía que esto podría costarle su propio auto-control, no muy lejos pudo ver a Sonata, que se acercaba a ella lo más rápido que podía.

-Fluttershy- llamo la soberana de las aguas –que bueno que te encuentro.

-Sonata, estas… san… sangrando.

-Sí, pero porque tienes esa cara.

-Yo… por favor cuida a Scootaloo, tengo que alejarme- Fluttershy le dio la espalda a Sonata, pero Scootaloo fue tras ella.

-Fluttershy, ¿A dónde vas?- al voltear a verla pudo ver que sus ojos se tornaron rojos y de su boca so, pero tuve alge podían apreciar sus colmillos.

-Vete con Sonata, yo soy peligrosa en estos momentos- la voz de la peli-rosa apenas y mantenía su tono habitual, era obvio que lo mejor era alejarse de ella. Scootaloo corrió a donde se encontraba Sonata.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, aun puedo protegerte así que estaremos bien.- Sonata se puso en posición de defensa, sino podía pelear al lado de su hermana, protegería a la princesa de las hadas, aunque ella no estuviera enterada del terrible acontecimiento que paso en la tierra de los gigantes.

Sunset estaba enfrascada en su batalla con aquella figura misteriosa, pero ya se estaba hartando de no conocer la identidad de su oponente, así que en un descuido logro arrancar aquella capucha del cuerpo de su oponente, encontrándose con una horrible realidad.

-¿Starlight?- su todo mostraba sorpresa, decepción y sin duda dolor, a quien alguna vez llamo hermana, con quien creció, a quien juro proteger y enseñarle todo lo que sabía, con quien un día mostro sus más grandes debilidades, _"no todos menos tú, cualquiera menos tu",_ no podía reaccionar, hasta que un golpe por parte de Starlight la devolvió a su horrible realidad.

-¿Qué te pasa, acaso has olvidado como pelar?- Sunset no respondió se puso de pie su miraba era fría y seria sumándole su labio sangrando por el golpe, por dentro quería llorar, no podía creer lo que haría pero no tenía opción.

…

 **Bueno he vuelto, si lo se deje esto abandonado un buen rato y con eso de que tampoco he actualizado Estragos de un Brillo de Sol, pues si me di mis buenas vacaciones, pero aclaro no porque yo quisiera, ya diré porque en mi otro finc, solo espero que esto allá sido de su agrado, lo iba a hacer más extenso, pero creo que es mejor así, otra cosa voy a actualizar los viernes para que estén atentos y ahora contestemos sus comentarios que me impulsaron a terminar este capítulo.**

 _ **AnToBeatriz;**_ _Espero y hallas disfrutado este extenso primer capítulo, igual con lo que me tarde creo vale la pena._

 _ **Kashike;**_ _Sabes creo que poniéndome en tu lugar yo también me habría sentido estafada, igual espero recompensarte con esta primera entrega de esta historia._


	3. Problemas familiares

**Este extraño mundo**

 **Cap. 2**

 **Problemas Familiares**

Sunset miro fijamente a Starlight y viceversa, la mente de la pelirroja aun no terminaba de procesar lo que pasaba, pero decidió remplazar todos esos pensamientos de duda y de tristeza por un único objetivo; detener a Chrysalis a toda costa, aunque eso significara pelear con su "hermana pequeña".

-Sabes que no me voy a contener aunque se trate de ti- decía Sunset al tiempo en que su espada liberaba un aura rojiza que comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo.

-No me vengas con estupideces, acabare contigo.

Abas se lanzaron al ataque chocando nuevamente sus armas, pero esta vez Sunset atacaba a los puntos débiles de Starlight, ya que después de casi una vida entrenando juntas conocían perfectamente sus fallas a la hora del combate.

Spike se enfrentaba a su padre, aunque el chico había recibido un gran entrenamiento en cuando a combate enfrentarse a su padre, rey de los dragones, pues no era algo que él se llagara a imaginar, estaban en su forma de dragón y se defendía lo mejor que podía, pero los demás dragones seguían atacando a sus amigos, una de las imponentes bestias se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Shining, esto fue captado por el príncipe dragón, abandono la batalla con su padre, envistió poderosamente al otro dragón evitando que le hiciera daño al vampiro.

-Gracias Spike- agradeció con una sonrisa misma que el dragón le devolvió o eso parecía ya que con la transformación no se notaba mucho, pero no duro mucho ya que su padre le lanzó un ataque con su aliento de fuego, que a diferencia de los otros dragones era de un color negro verdoso, se impactó fuertemente con el cuerpo de Spike derribándolo y haciendo que cayera en picada -¡Spike!- grito Shining, pero no pudo ayudarlo ya que los cambiantes lo comenzaron a rodear. Spike se estrelló contra el suelo volviendo a su forma humana quedo inconsciente unos momentos pero al final se levantó algo aturdido, -eso me dolió- decía mientras se sobaba la espalda, al fijar su vista al frente se encontró con un gigantesco dragón negro con algunas escamas moradas enfrente de él, mientras más se acercaba su cuerpo se iba haciendo pequeño hasta que se convirtió en un hombre, Spike se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, combatir a su padre en forma bestial era una cosa pero verlo frente a frente era algo que lo atemorizaba mucho.

En una zona de la batalla los cambiantes comenzaron a huir atemorizados, pues algo muy rápido los atacaba cada que alguno sufría un ataque terminaba en el suelo con una expresión de terror en el rostro y sangrando horriblemente del cuello, lo último que veían era unos ojos rojos y grandes colmillos, en un momento de descanso la bestia se detuvo para contemplar su obra, cuerpos inertes de los cambiantes y algunas otras criaturas yacían en el suelo sangrando, algunos aun agonizaban, pues no se conformaba con atemorizarlos y morderlos, pues quería que agonizaran el máximo tiempo posible. Una sonrisa que mostraba unos afilados colmillo manchados en sangre, ojos brillantes de color carmesí contrastaban con su cabello rosa pálido y finas facciones, así es se trataba de Fluttershy quien había perdido la batalla con ella misma, ahora sucumbía ante sus instintos vampíricos que no distinguían a amigo o enemigo.

La batalla que mantenían Sunset y Starlight iba subiendo de nivel, hasta algunos dejaron su propia batalla para apreciar aquella, las armas de ambas chocaban con intensidad, para después quedar estáticas la una contra la otra en un intento por ver quién era más fuerte.

-Ríndete de una vez, no podías vencerme antes y no lo harás ahora –decía Sunset recordando como en los entrenamientos pasados que tuvieron Starlight nunca pudo vencerla.

-Ahora es diferente- contesto Starlight y escupió sobre uno de los ojos de Sunset cosa que hiso que se desconcentrara Starlight aprovecho y le dio una patada en el abdomen haciéndola caer sobre su espalda, rápidamente se colocó frente a ella para darle el golpe de gracia, pero su espada fue detenida por la mano de Sunset, esto la sorprendió y al mirar a la cara de la pelirroja se dio cuenta de algo, el rostro de Sunset había cambiado, sus pupila ahora era mucho más brillante y por la oscuridad de la noche era mucho más notoria y el fondo de sus ojos era completamente negro, se podían ver sus amenazantes colmillos y en sus manos se podían ver sus garras, Starlight palideció, pues no creyó que pudiera llegar a hacer eso.

-Si es diferente- dijo Sunset al tiempo que rompía la espada de Starlight con su mano y le devolvía la patada, una vez en el suelo Starlight elevo la mirada para ver a la cara a Sunset –se acabó, diles que se retiren.

Starlight sonrió levemente, pues aunque no había logrado su objetivo tenía otro plan – ¿aun crees que soy yo quien lidera a estos insectos?- Sunset elevo la mirada y vio a Chrysalis que le sonreía desde una roca alta, después volvió a dirigir su mirada a Starlight –no podrás con ella.

-Eso lo veremos- de la espalda de Sunset salieron un par de alas de murciélago de color rojizo y emprendió vuelo hacia donde se encontraba Chrysalis, una vez enfrente la miro con profundo odio.

-Valla has crecido mucho- decía Chrysalis bajando de la roca.

Starlight se estaba sacudiendo la ropa cuando sintió que alguien la iba a atacar, un enorme troll estaba a punto de aplastarla con su maso cuando se observó un brillo azul que lo derribo y una chica de cabello plateado con vestimenta de hechicera apareció detrás.

-Yo podía con el- dijo Starlight.

-Lo mismo dijiste con Sunset y te dio una paliza- respondió Trixie- ahora si aceptaras mi propuesta de enseñarte algo de hechicería.

-No tengo opción, además tienes razón aunque tenga los poderes y la fuerza de un demonio, sigo siendo humana, por cierto ¿dónde está Timber?

-A él se quedó en el castillo, ya sabes cómo son los alquimistas, pero vamos Chrysalis le dará una lección a tu "hermana".

-Supongo que será mi consuelo.

Trixie le extendió la mano a Starlight para que la tomara y se tele trasportarán al lugar donde estaba Sunset y Chrysalis.

Chrysalis caminaba alrededor de Sunset como acechándola –sabes, a pesar de todo te pareces mucho a tu padre-. Esto la desconcertó mucho, pues nunca supo nada de su padre ni siquiera su nombre.

-¿Conociste a mi padre?- la curiosidad le hiso una mala jugada.

-Claro que lo conocí, pero eso que importa tú viniste aquí a otra cosa, ¿no?

Sunset levanto su espada de forma amenazante –si vine a terminar lo que mi madre no pudo, yo te matare.

Chrysalis soltó una carcajada- jajajaja… espera… espera… dame un momento… bueno listo, ¿sabes porque tu madre no me asesino cuando pudo?, porque yo era y soy mucho más fuerte que ella y que tu claro.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- Sunset se lanzó al ataque.

…

 **Bueno creo que con el siguiente capítulo daremos por terminada esta batalla y volveremos a donde nos quedamos con Twilight y Rainbow, no escribí el final porque me quede viendo los nuevos especiales de equestria girls y me desvele, la verdad me gustaron mucho y más el dueto de Sunset y Twilight me hiso reír mucho, pero bueno pasemos a los comentarios que gracias a ellos no he dejado la historia jajaja, ok no.**

 _ **Kashike;**_ _Me alegro de que te allá gustado, solo una cosa Spike no es mitad dragón él se convierte en humano porque es una característica de sus poderes. No te preocupes la historia va para rato ya habrá tiempo para conocer a los personajes a fondo y ver su pasado, no lo puse al principio porque me llevaría más tiempo y sería algo tedioso además de repetitivo, gracias por la corrección. Hasta la próxima semana._

 _ **Ponyshy XD;**_ _Starlight tiene sus motivos para estar del lado de Chrysalis. Hasta la próxima semana._


	4. Destierro

**Este extraño mundo**

 **Cap. 4**

 **Destierro**

" _ **Lo arreglare, lo prometo"**_

Flash peleaba contra Big Mac era una batalla reñida, pero Big Mac estaba muy confiado, después de todo lo que Flash sabia se lo había enseñado el o eso creía. Flash se alejó unos metros de él, regreso a su forma humana y corrió nuevamente para atacarlo, esto confundió a Big Mac pero lo que paso a continuación lo confundió a un más, al estar suficientemente cerca el brazo del chico se transformó dándole un potente golpe dejándolo inconsciente.

-Y es así como el alumno supera al maestro- declaro con una sonrisa socarrona. Sus ojos voltearon a ver al cielo y después a donde se veían unos relámpagos chocando contra otros, uno color verde seco y el otro rojo intenso.- Que rápido, esto terminara pronto- el chico volteo a ver a los hombres-lobo antes leales a Big Mac pero ahora –quien no quiera sufrir la ira de la Reina Chrysalis le recomiendo que me siga- después de eso el chico comenzó a caminar seguido de casi todos los hombres-lobo, a excepción de uno que seguía manteniendo batalla.

-Vinyl es hora de que decidas- por fin Lyra comenzaba a hablar –puedes seguirnos, tendrás poder y prestigio, seremos otra vez esas criaturas que atemorizaban a sus anchas a los humanos, cazaremos y devoraremos a esa escoria, liberaremos nuestro instinto nuevamente, dejaremos de ser los perros falderos en los que aquella demonio ascendida nos convirtió- ambas chocaron con fuerza, para separarse y caer a unos metros de distancia la una de la otra transformándose en su forma humana -¿qué dices?, por los viejos tiempos- Lyra extendió su mano hacia Vinyl, podrían decir mil cosas de aquellas criaturas, pero ganarse su lealtad era muy difícil incluso para los de su misma especie y al ganarla tendrías que hacer algo realmente horrible a ese ser para perderla, Vinyl estaba consciente de eso, mentiría si dijera que no quiso seguir a Lyra, pero su lealtad total estaba dirigida a otra persona. Su mirada se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Octavia, enseguida volteo a ver nuevamente a Lyra, quien comprendió enseguida lo que la peli-azul quería decir.

-Comprendo, sabes no te voy a atacar como se debe aún, cuídala y si cambian de opinión cuenta conmigo- Lyra le dio la espalda y siguió a su tribu, Vinyl solo observo como su familia se alejaba, pero no podía ir con ellos y sabía que todos iban por miedo ya que aquel chico derroto a el hombre-lobo más fuerte. Camino hasta donde se encontraba Big Mac, esto era malo.

Sweetie esquivaba las flechas que Octavia le lanzaba, cuando vio que Lyra ya iba con el resto de los hombres-lobo, usando su velocidad al máximo se encontró con Octavia frente a frente, -no tenía por qué ser así- Sweetie le dio un potente golpe en el estómago, no era para dañarla sino para dejarla inconsciente y logro su objetivo, pronto sintió el peso de Octavia contra su cuerpo, suavemente la dejo tendida en el sueldo después de asegurarse de que Vinyl hubiera visto todo se retiró. Vinyl se acercó a Octavia para cargarla en brazos, -debemos prepararnos- la voz de Big Mac hiso que diera un respingo –si Sunset no derrota a Chrysalis, a nosotros nos cazaran.- Vinyl miro detenidamente el rostro de Octavia, no quería que le pasara nada, pero en casos como estos conservar la vida propia es un reto y proteger a un ser querido es una tarea casi imposible.

Pronto unas chispas comenzaron a caer y las nubes amenazaban con una tormenta –Esto es perfecto, ¿no crees Aria?

Aria respondió con un gruñido, -No te respondo como mereces porque yo aún creo en nuestro lazo de hermanas.

-Eso se acabó, ahora más que nunca solo deseo dos cosas, el poder total sobre los océanos y a una persona.

No tuvo que seguir ya que Aria sabia a lo que se refería, - eso es un total berrinche solo por eso nos traicionaste, tú la perdiste por tus estupideces, haciendo esto solo harás que se aleje más de ti.

-Yo ya he elegido- dicho esto arremetió contra Aria dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, esto casi hace que la sirena de pelo morado caiga pero logro mantener el equilibrio, encaro a su hermana y con un movimiento ágil le dio un golpe en el abdomen con su arpón usando la parte que no tenía filo, acto seguido el rostro de Adagio fue recibido por un puñetazo en la barbilla, cayó sobre su espalda soltando el tridente, Aria no lo pensó dos veces y se aproximó a tomar el artefacto, un increíble dolor se presentó en su espalda acompañado de una frase –esto de la apuñalada por la espalda comienza a tomar sentido- Adagio comenzó a dar vueltas con el puñal aun dentro de la espalda de Aria, los gritos y quejidos se hicieron presentes, hasta que cayó de rodillas, Adagio soltó el puñal dejándolo clavado en la espalda de su hermana después camino hasta quedar enfrente de ella, con suma tranquilidad tomo su tridente, para pasar a ver el rostro adolorido y enfurecido de Aria -¿Por qué me ves así?- dijo en un tono dolido para después cambiarlo por uno divertido –no recuerdas que mama nos dijo que no debíamos tomar las cosas que no nos pertenecen.

-Ya deja de jugar- la voz de Trixie llamo la atención de Adagio.

-Chrysalis nos espera, y creo que ya tienes ganas de ver a Sunset, ¿no?- Starlight había tomado la palabra, Adagio sonrió pero…

-No, si esto ya se acabó yo ya me retiro, no quiero hacer algo estúpido, nos vemos en el castillo.- Trixie solo se encogió de hombros, Starlight apenas y susurro un "como quieras", Adagio se dispuso a retirarse, pero una voz la detuvo.

-Te destruirás a ti misma con lo que estas asiendo- Aria no soportaba el dolor de su espalda y podía sentir como la sangre salía de su cuerpo debilitándola cada vez más, no obtuvo respuesta de parte de Adagio solo la vio que poco a poco se retiraba al igual que los demás, como si la batalla definitiva fuera a comenzar en otro lugar.

Más y más cadáveres aparecían, Fluttershy no daba tregua, la vampiresa sonrió al ver su "obra de arte", un deleite para sus ojos, pero su sonrisa fue interrumpida por unos gritos en su cabeza.

-Ahg, tu otra vez-

 _Para con esto, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie._

-Cállate ya, tú no sabes nada, siempre reprimiéndome, tú deseas lo mismo que yo.

 _No es verdad, yo no soy así._

-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero está bien, te dejare el control de nuevo, pero todos los días tienen noche y todas las noches tengo hambre.

Poco a poco los ojos de Fluttershy comenzaron a tornarse a su color calipso y su cuerpo iba perdiendo la fuerza que hasta hace poco poseía, una vez que tuvo el control de nuevo cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, miro su ropa y manos manchadas de sangre, incluso su cara en especial su boca estaban color carmín, un pequeño susurro se escapó de sus labios.

-Yo no soy Flutterbat.

Shining combatía a los cambiantes cuando observo el lugar de la masacre, a lo lejos pudo divisar una cabellera rosa opaco inconfundible.

-Fluttershy, ¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica levanto la cabeza para verlo, al hacerlo Shining supo lo que había pasado gracias a la sangre en su rostro y ropa, no pudo evitar ponerse a su altura y abrazarla de forma fraternal, de alguna manera sentía como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes pero con otra persona pero, ¿Quién?

Una vez que Fluttershy se tranquilizó se levantaron pero una nueva duda ocupo la cabeza del vampiro –Oye si tu estas aquí, ¿Dónde está Scootaloo?- los ojos de la vampiresa se abrieron de sobre manera, pues lo último que recordaba era haber dejado a la pequeña con Sonata. Hizo a un lado a Shining y usando su visión periférica logro divisar a Sonata que estaba junto a Aria quien parecía herida también estaba Vinyl cargando a Octavia y Big Mac, para alivio de Fluttershy Scootaloo también estaba con ellos. Estaba a punto de decírselo a Shining pero el chico levanto la mano callándola.

-Ellos estarán bien- después señalo a donde destellos verdes y rojos salían –tu y yo debemos ir a donde esta Sunset.

Fluttershy asintió, ambos comenzaron a correr, pues ambos tenían un mal presentimiento de lo que fuera a pasar en esa batalla.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchaba y un pobre chico trataba de mantenerse de pie su cuerpo estaba mal herido, una figura frente a él lo miraba de la manera más fría posible.

-Eres una enorme decepción, lo sabes.

-No traicionare a mis amigos.

-Eres débil me avergüenza que seas mi hijo, no yo ya no puedo llamarte de esa manera- en un movimiento rápido Sui-Riu impacto su poderoso puño contra el abdomen de Spike, lanzándolo hacia una pared de piedra la cual por el impacto se derrumbó sobre Spike. Sui-Riu vio todo sin mostrar algún sentimiento, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y abandono la escena.

…

Los fuertes golpes de espadas causaban estruendos a los alrededores donde ya se encontraban aliados y enemigos presenciando aquella salvaje batalla entre Chrysalis y Sunset, las cuales se encontraban teniendo una batalla en los aires, Chrysalis daba elegantes estadas con su delgada espada de aura negra llamada Soul Dark, Sunset daba ataques más salvajes pero precisos con Tokijin, herencia de su madre, el sonido del metal detonaba enormemente, ambas demostraban su talento para la batalla o eso parecía. Chrysalis mantenía esa estúpida sonrisa burlona que comenzaba a acabar con la paciencia de Sunset.

-¿Te ríes de tu propia desgracia?- preguntó tratado de intimidar a su oponente, al momento que daba un golpe directo con su espada, mismo que Chrysalis evadió con facilidad posicionándose detrás de ella.

-En verdad eres una idiota- en ese momento dio una estocada con su espada rompiendo el ala izquierda de Sunset, se pudo escuchar como el hueso se rompía gracias al impacto provocando un grito de dolor y el estrepitoso descenso de Sunset contra el piso. El polvo se levantó, al igual que Sunset pues a pesar del inmenso dolor sabía que bajar la guardia en ese momento solo significaría su fin. Chrysalis descendió hasta quedar en frente de ella –te diré algo, a pesar de que domines la semi-transformación en demonio, yo soy un demonio puro, asique necesitaras más que eso para vencerme.

Sunset observo a Chrysalis unos momentos, tenía algo en mente pero arriesgaba demasiado al usar esa técnica, pero se estaba quedando sin opciones. Al final decidió hacerlo. Separando ligeramente sus piernas y sujetando con ambas manos su espada, su cuerpo comenzó a liberar nuevamente un aura rojiza al igual que su espada que parecía comenzar a tomar vida, ambas auras se combinaron y una nueva trasformación se hizo presente. Chrysalis solo sonreía ante esto pues es lo que ella esperaba.

Para un demonio ascendido como lo era Sunset, solo había una manera de librar batalla con uno de sangre pura y era dejando que su lado demoniaco tomara por completo el control de su cuerpo, eso solo pasaba cuando se sentían amenazados de muerte y su instinto reaccionaba para defenderse pero en ese proceso se perdía la conciencia, haciendo que atacaran tanto a enemigos como amigos, con el tiempo al utilizar mucho esta técnica se perdía el juicio convirtiéndose en una máquina de matar sin juicio propio. Para evitar eso Sunset juntaba su propia energía con la de su espada la cual la mantenía consiente mientras usaba esa transformación, de esa manera ella podía hacer uso de todo su poder demoniaco sin perder el juicio.

Una vez terminada la transformación, en las mejillas de Sunset se formaron tres franjas de color rojizo, la parte de sus ojos que aún era esmeralda relucía gracias al profundo negro a su alrededor, tanto sus colmillos como garras crecieron más dándole una apariencia amenazante y su piel cambio a color carmesí desde las palmas de sus manos hasta sus codos.

-Bien- Chrysalis hablo –si eso es en verdad todo lo que tienes terminemos de una vez.

No obtuvo más respuesta que un gruñido de parte de la pelirroja y su feroz ataque que a duras penas pudo bloquear, pero no se dio cuenta que tenía una mano libre con la cual le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al mismo tiempo le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen provocando que la reina de los cambiantes se inclinara, en otro movimiento se deshizo de la espada de Chrysalis lanzándola lejos después de eso le dio una potente patada dejándola tendida en el suelo. Todos observaban atónicos aquella escena pues de solo unos cuantos golpes Sunset ya había derribado a la reina de los cambiantes, pero había algo que todos notaban que era la sonrisa socarrona que en ningún momento desapareció del rostro de Chrysalis. Sunset levanto su espada, ya era hora de terminar con eso rápidamente atravesó el pecho de la reina, pero al hacerlo una extraña luz verde salió disparada al cielo.

-Así que esto es lo que planeaba- dijo Trixie mirando hacia el cielo donde aquella luz verde comenzaba a expandirse. Starlight la volteo a ver sin entender pero ya después preguntaría.

Shining y Fluttershy apenas iban llagando cuando vieron aquella extraña luz verde que comenzaba a hacer que las nubes hicieran nubes extrañas.

 **...**

Discord estaba mirando hacia el cielo ya que estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco, Twilight y Rainbow dormían plácidamente, era gracioso como la chica de ojos color lavanda podía dormir con los ronquidos de caballo de la peli-arcoíris, _"supongo que ya se ha acostumbrado"_ , su vista volvió a fijarse en el firmamento era algo que hacía poco y le traía recuerdos de su juventud, recuerdos que interrumpió al ver como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de verde haciendo que las nubes comenzaran a hacer giros, pero se veía que lo que sea que causara eso estaba muy lejos de su ubicación, duraron unos minutos y después todo volvió a la normalidad. Discord sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, sin perder tiempo arrojo un balde de agua que tenía cerca hacia las chicas empapándolas y despertándolas de golpe.

-Podrías despertarnos de otra manera- decía Twilight al tiempo que trataba de sacarse el agua de sus oídos.

-Si- concordó Rainbow, después de tantos años no estaría mal cambiar, además- volteo a ver el cielo –aun es de noche.- Rainbow comenzó a acomodarse de nuevo para seguir durmiendo, recibiendo el golpe del balde con el que anteriormente las había despertado.

-Ahí está tu cambio, ahora muévanse nos vamos ahora- ordeno Discord comenzando a montar su caballo, las dos chicas se miraron confundidas, pero al fin y al cabo terminaron por obedecer.

…

Todos los presentes estaban impactados por lo que acaba de suceder, la mayoría no entendía y entre ellos la pelirroja, quien no acaba de digerir lo que paso, su mirada pasó a ver el cuerpo de la reina de los cambiantes y entonces comprendió.

-Mierda- dijo al tiempo que giraba sobre su cuerpo. Pero se había dado cuenta del engaño muy tarde, Soul Dark atravesó la palma de su mano donde sostenía a Tokijin soltándola al acto, cosa que causo que perdiera el control al instante, el color rojizo de su piel comenzó a avanzar de manera rápida sobre su cuerpo, pero el que Sunset perdiera el juicio no eran las verdaderas intenciones de Chrysalis, no, ella tenía otros planes para la chica. Rápidamente antes de que Sunset perdiera el juicio Chrysalis le dio un potente golpe en la cabeza con el mango de su espada.

La Soul Dark tenía distintas técnicas y una de ellas era la _Illusion de peur_ ; consistía en crear los más grandes miedos dentro de la cabeza del oponente.

Al usarlo en Sunset le regreso el juicio, claro no de la mejor manera, su mente comenzó a mostrarle sus miedos, personificándolos en personas que para ella eran importantes, en un instante se vio tirada dando vueltas en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza, mientras decía cosas que no se comprendían muy bien gracias al tono de miedo que detonaba su voz. Chrysalis se deleitó con la escena, pero sabía que debía terminarla, para continuar con sus planes, la única forma de quitar ese efecto era que la misma Soul Dark atravesara a la persona, había otro método pero era obvio cual iba a utilizar. De forma violenta Chrysalis atravesó la rodilla derecha de Sunset, un grito ahogado hiso acto de presencia, mientras la Soul Dark se empapaba de la sangre de chica, seguidamente comenzó a mover su espada aun dentro de la pierna de Sunset, se podía escuchar como la articulación lentamente era destrozada, al tiempo en el que se escuchaba que Sunset elevaba la voz para soltar gritos de inmenso dolor, más de uno puso mueca de dolor, incluyendo la propia Starlight y ni se diga de las caras de horror de Shining y Fluttershy, al ver a su valiente líder en tan terribles condiciones. Chrysalis dejo de mover su espada para proseguir a sacarla lentamente. Sunset se mordía el labio inferior para no seguir gritando, pero las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos contaban otra historia.

-Que desilusión- Chrysalis hablo –en verdad creí que serias un oponente más duro, pero eso pasa cuando pones expectativas en una niña mimada.

-Callat…- Sunset trato de hablar, pero nuevamente Chrysalis la atravesó pero esta vez en el hombro, se inclinó hacia ella apoyando su peso en la espada, haciendo que Sunset gimiera de dolor.

-Nadie te dijo que podías hablar- sentencio Chrysalis –como te atreves a llamarte líder de las criaturas oscuras, Y CAER EN ESE VIEJO TRUCO- su voz se iba elevando- ¡DE LA MUERTE FINGIDA, ESTUPIDA! – con furia rompió la clavícula de Sunset liberando un grito más de dolor, no satisfecha con esto le dio una patada directo en el rostro haciendo que la chica quedara boca abajo.

Fluttershy abrazo el brazo de Shining, no soportaba ver a Sunset en esas condiciones, o mejor dicho jamás la había visto así, quería ayudarla pero el miedo paralizaba su cuerpo. _"si me escucharas la ayudarías"_ , nuevamente ahí estaba Flutterbat, Fluttershy no hiso más que abrazar con más fuerza al chico, que estaba igual que al igual que la vampira no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban pero ahí estaba.

Chrysalis se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba la espada de Sunset para levantarla, la observo y en el hierro se encontraba la escritura _Clan Gremory_ , la mente de la reina divago unos momentos antes de lanzar la espada hacia Starlight, quien la recibió perfectamente.

-Ahí lo tienes- decía Chrysalis –la herencia que te correspondía a ti.

Starlight asintió y guardo la espada, aunque eso no era todo lo que quería y sabía que Chrysalis lo sabía. Trixie miro a su amiga que no paraba de sorprenderla, ya que a pesar de ser humana podía usar los poderes de un demonio y como consecuencia también podía usar una espada demoniaca. Chrysalis volvió hacia la pelirroja y coloco su pie sobre su cabeza comenzando a hacer presión, podía escuchar como jadeaba de dolor, pero en uno de esos jadeos logro escucharla hablar.

-De… deja de ser… una cobarde… ma… mátame ya, mátame como… como siempre has querido, pero… ten por seguro… que… que no es una victoria definitiva- a pesar del dolor las palabras del demonio ascendido detonaban rabia y decisión, había perdido y lo aceptaba, pero no sin antes demostrar que aunque ella cayera, los demás debían seguir.

Chrysalis la tomo del cabello para que la mirara, podía ver que aunque su cuerpo ya no diera para más en su mirada se veía que aun tenia valor.-Sabes- hablo Chrysalis –cualquiera después de esto, ya estaría muerto por el dolor o mínimo se habría desmayado, pero mírate- poso su espada en el pecho de la chica para comenzar a bajar rompiendo su camisa y dejando un leve rasguño, que a pesar de ser pequeño Sunset sentía como su carne ardía de dolor ante el contacto, -sigues consiente y aun tienes agallas para desafiarme, me recuerdas al idiota de tu padre- Sunset apenas y comprendía lo que decía, pues la _Illusion de peur_ aun causaba efectos en su mente, más el hecho de que su cuerpo perdía mucha sangre por sus heridas y la fuerte presión en su cabeza gracias al agarre de Chrysalis, las cosas se empezaban a poner borrosas para sus ojos.

-Sabes- la voz de Chrysalis resonaba en su cabeza –no tiene que ser así, únete a mi te demostrare de lo que realmente eres capaz, todas las mentiras que te han dicho, yo aclarare tus dudas, tú eliges- Sunset miro a la Reina de los Cambiantes, después su mirada se posó en el cuerpo que había utilizado para engañarla, que parecía solo un cascaron de ella misma, miro a Starlight y a los demás junto a ella, se dio cuenta que todos los que estaban al lado de Chrysalis tenían algo en común y así sin más que decir escupió sobre el rostro de la reina.

-Así o más claro- una leve sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.

Chrysalis se limpió con su hombro –como gustes- en la parte derecha cerca de la cadera de Sunset, Chrysalis dibujo un circulo con su espada con una línea curva horizontal en medio, sin perder tiempo comenzó a dibujar cuatro flamas saliendo de este, divididas por una curva en vertical sin atravesar el circulo, una vez terminado soltó a Sunset quien en ningún momento se quejó, pues sus fuerzas se habían ido totalmente, una vez en el suelo la Reina se dirigió nuevamente a donde estaba la marca y comenzó a quitar piel a la mitad del circulo y a la mitad de los destellos, dejando un sol con mitades rojas, gracias a la sangre que salía de la herida.

-Le faltaba color – dijo Chrysalis –ahora escuchen, a partir de ahora Starlight Glimmer será a quien escuchen y quien tenga algún problema- señalo a Sunset –no terminara mejor que ella, serán cazados y castigados, sino es que terminen muertos, si desobedecen a mis órdenes- el tono de voz de Chrysalis era tétrico y a más de uno se le hizo la piel de gallina.-Y tu- se refirió a Sunset –si es que sobrevives a esto ten en cuenta que, los que te ayuden o conspiren en mi contra serán perseguidos de igual manera y todo será por tu causa. ¡Ahora vámonos!- ordeno a sus tropas al tiempo que desapareció, poco a poco los demás se fueron yendo de igual forma ya que su líder había perdido no había más que hacer, Chrysalis había ganado.

-¡Ya escucharon a la reina!, ¡vámonos!- el resto de los cambiantes y aliados de Chrysalis siguieron a Starlight, quien no perdió tiempo en comenzar a liderar a las tropas, aunque su mirada se detuvo unos momentos en la de Sunset quien seguía consiente de milagro, _"ni se te ocurra morir, porque seré yo quien te de tu última batalla"_ , pensó Starlight, para proseguir a retirarse seguida de Flash y Trixie.

Fluttershy y Shining corrieron a auxiliar a la pelirroja.

-¡Sunset!, ¡aguanta por favor!- decía desesperada Fluttershy, al borde de las lágrimas.-Te curaremos vas a estar bien solo aguanta.- Sunset le dio una leve sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarla, esto estrujo aún más el corazón de la vampiresa, pues aun en su estado trataba de animarla.

-Shining- pronuncio casi en un susurro –ve… ve con ellos.

-¡Estás loca!, no iré.

-Te necesitan… por favor- suplico una vez más, sabía que su conciencia no estaría mucho más tiempo con ella y quería que el vampiro les diera a los que quedaban algo de esperanza, ella lo arreglaría, costara lo que costara. Shining comenzó a comprender sus palabras, a pesar de todo, no le dejarían el camino libre a Chrysalis.

-Bien- dijo al fin –Fluttershy llévala con los otros y busquen un lugar para recuperarse, tal vez Big Mac pueda ayudar. –La chica de ojos calipso aun no comprendía del todo, pero no parecía haber opción alguna. Sunset dio un suspiro y dejo que su cuerpo reclamara descanso, para quedar en la inconciencia. Fluttershy como pudo la cargo en su espalda y se dispuso a llevarla con los demás que, por alguna razón no se habían movido de su posición anterior.

-¿Crees que todo volverá a ser como antes?- pregunto la vampiresa a Shining antes de que este se fuera.

-No lo sé.- Fue lo que le respondió y se fue detrás de los demás. Eso no alivio la preocupación de Fluttershy, pero debía llevar a Sunset con los demás cuanto antes.

…

Octavia estaba curando la herida de la espalda de Aria, el dolor seguiría ahí, pero no se infectaría ni nada, Sonata había acabado con la hemorragia de su brazo gracias al poder de curación de sus brazaletes, lo malo es que solo funcionaban con ella.

Big Mac, por otro lado había salido a buscar a Spike junto con Vinyl, su olor los había llevado hasta un montón de rocas ambos pensaron lo peor, pero afortunadamente lograron sacar al chico con vida y ya se dirigían de regreso con los demás. Casi al mismo tiempo llego Fluttershy con Sunset, esta última se veía terrible, había comenzado a sudar frio y su respiración estaba agitada.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Aria mirando a la pelirroja.

-No hay tiempo para detalles- contesto Fluttershy –debemos ir a un lugar seguro, Big Mac, Shining me dijo que tu conocías un lugar puedes llevarnos.-Big Mac se tensó ante las palabras de la vampira, pero viendo la situación, no era momento para dudar asique…

-Sep.

…

 **Bueno después de un largo tiempo esta historia regresa, debo decir que este capítulo fue uno de los más difíciles que he escrito y más, porque es la primera vez que escribo escenas de pelea y así, asique si hay algún error o algo aceptaría cualquier tipo de sugerencia o tips. Otra cosita no creo subir capítulos tan seguidos ya que la escuela me asfixia jaja y eso solo llevo dos semanas, rayos. Y la fraternidad también me tiene las manos atadas, eso de ser la hermana mayor es desgastante. Ahora si a lo importante, los comentarios:**

 _ **Silicio;**_ _Pues ahora que lo dices tienes razón no me había figada, de hecho saque la historia después de ver un fan-art bastante interesante, no te apures las demás mane six aparecerán a su debido tiempo. Y tenías razón la batalla estaba más que perdida aunque creo que eso era bastante obvio. La madre de Sunset seguirá siendo un misterio por ahora. Si donde este Trixie esta Starlight eso es ley. Claro que sí, pero ya se verán más fuerte con forme avance la historia, como te podrás haber dado cuenta._

 _Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

 _ **Ponyshy XD;**_ _Solo diré una cosa… perdonar :B_


	5. Origen

**Este extraño mundo**

 **Cap. 5**

 **Origen**

" **Bienvenido a casa, hermano"**

El sol apenas daba los primeros rayos del nuevo día, pero los Apple ya se encontraban realizando sus labores pues las manzanas no se cosecharían solas, ni los animales se alimentarían solos. La abuela Apple se encontraba preparando el desayuno para sus dos nietas; la rutina de toda la vida, el desayuno con toda la familia reunida, bueno ella sabía que alguien faltaba en esa mesa pero no podía hacer nada para compensarlo por más que quisiera. El golpeteo de la puerta la distrajo de sus deberes, _"¿Quién podría ser a estas horas?"_ , se preguntaba la anciana, pues Applejack tardaba más en volver a la casa después de dar su revisión matutina de siempre, a paso lento y tranquilo se aproximó a la puerta, al abrirla sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, no podía ser simplemente, no era correcto, ya hacía mucho tiempo que se había mentalizado a no volver a ver a su pequeño Big Mac y aunque ahora era todo menos pequeño no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrasarlo.

-Abuela- dijo el muchacho, abrazándola de igual forma pero usando solamente un brazo ya que, llevaba a cierta persona en su espalda.

-Amm… será mal momento para interrumpir- dijo Octavia al notar que esto se estaba prolongando más de lo debido. La abuela Smith, dio un respingo al ver por fin a todos los acompañantes que venían con Big Mac y no solo eso ya que pudo ver que algunos estaban mal heridos, su mente le dio una grave alerta pues si su nieto había regresado solo podía significar problemas.

-Big Mac, ¿qué ha pasado?- pregunto la anciana, con voz preocupada.

-Te explico después, por favor ayuda a mis amigos- suplico el chico.

-Sabes, que esto significa que tendremos que decirles la verdad a tus hermanas.

-Sep.- contesto cabizbajo.

La abuela soltó un suspiro, para después mirar al grupo, -vallan al granero, les llevare vendas y algunas cosas para que puedan limpiar sus heridas. El gripo obedeció sin protestar.

Había sido un largo trecho para todos, en especial para los integrantes de la tribu de los lobos ya que ellos cargaban a sus amigos heridos; Big Mac había llevado en su espalda a Sunset y a Sonata, también llevaba a Spike pero cuando este recupero la conciencia corrió por su cuenta, Vinyl había llevado a Aria junto con Octavia, se había ofrecido también a llevar a Fluttershy con Scootaloo pero esta se negó y se llevó a la niña sobre sus hombros la cual se quedó dormida a medio camino, afortunadamente no hubo problemas mientras Big Mac los guiaba.

Una vez que llegaron al granero, Fluttershy acomodo los manojos de paja para poder recostar a Sunset y a Aria ya que eran quienes estaban más mal heridas, solo que Aria si estaba consiente. No tardó en aparecer la abuela con las vendas ya algunas plantas medicinales.

-Aquí tienen- le entrego las cosas a Octavia.

-Muchas gracias señora.

-No hay porque, Big Mac tenemos que hablar.

Big Mac ya sabía de qué trataba, después de mentalizarse durante todo el camino está listo, claro que estaba nervioso pero era algo inevitable con la situación en la que estaba.

-Suerte amigo- le deseo Spike, Big Mac solo le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Espero y comprendan.

-No lo sé Fluttershy,- hablo Octavia- los humanos son raros.

Big Mac ya se encontraba con su abuela, solo queda esperar a que sus hermanas aparecieran.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto la abuela sin rodeos.

-Chrysalis volvió- al decir eso una cara de horror se formó en el rostro de la mujer.

-¿Cómo dices?, eso no puede ser.- respondió tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Lo sé, también nos sorprendió a nosotros, pero es por eso que estamos aquí, nos derroto fácilmente.

-Pero, qué me dices de la descendiente de los Gremory.

-Bueno, es la chica que llevaba en mi espalda- La abuela no pudo hacer más que tapar su boca con su mano llena de preocupación.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, solo significaba que Apple boom y Applejack habían llegado, así que era hora de decirles toda la verdad.

-Terminaremos de hablar sobre esto luego, estás listo para decir la verdad.

-Si.

-Abuela ya regresamos- la voz de Applejack sonó- ¿Dónde estás?

-Por aquí, ven con tu hermana.

Ambas hermanas llegaron encontrándose con un joven alto y rubio, con algunos rasguños en la cara, lo que les sorprendió era el parecido con ellas y Applejack se sorprendió más al reconocerlo.

-¡¿Big Mac?!- dijo casi en un grito. La pequeña Apple también se sorprendió, no recordaba mucho de su hermano, pero por lo que dijo su hermana mayor, era obvio que se trataba de su hermano a quien creyeron muerto.

-Hola.

-¡Hola, HOLA, eso es todo lo que dices!- dijo Applejack acercándose al chico y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-Applejack- la voz de la abuela tenía aquel toque de autoridad que rara vez utilizaba.-Applejack siéntate por favor, ambas escúchenme.- Ambas hermanas se sentaron enfrente de su abuela y de su hermano.- Muy bien, ahora presten atención, hace bastante tiempo, antes de que en el mundo existieran criaturas sobrenaturales como los elfos, vampiros, duendes, hadas, hombres-lobo, etc., solo existían humanos, en ese tiempo había un rey que creo la perla shikon o la shikon no tama, claro que también se le conoce como la piedra filosofal o de las cuatro almas, su objetivo era traer riquezas a la humanidad, rápidamente se convirtió en objetivo de la avaricia humana, desafortunadamente también tentó los oscuros corazones de algunos demonios, ya que con el tiempo se descubrió que podía hacer más que darle riquezas a su poseedor. Un clan de demonios con el título Sitri llego al mundo terrenal y comenzó una guerra con los humanos con tal de obtener dicha piedra, claro que en el proceso se divertían con los humanos, lo que resulto en una mezcla surgiendo de ahí las criaturas oscuras, todas esas criaturas de pesadilla. Preocupado por lo que pasaba en la tierra, el creador mando al clan más fuerte de los ángeles; el clan Phoenix a enfrentar a los demonios, pero teniendo de su lado a lo que hoy conocemos como vampiros, hombres-lobo, minotauros, hidras, sirenas, furias, dragones y otros más, los ángeles estaban en desventaja aun con todas las tropas humanas no eran suficientes, así que algunos ángeles optaron por seguir el método de los demonios y mezclarse con otras especies para que surgieran otras, llamadas criaturas de luz; ninfas, elfos, centauros, hipogrifos, fénix, etc. Se desato lo que se consideró La Gran Guerra, todas las razas contra todas, no había lugar seguro, hasta que el rey de ese tiempo; Star Swirl, el barbado, busco una solución a toda esa matanza, descubrió, que los Sitri estaban enemistados con un clan llamado Gremory, y precisamente querían la perla para destruirlos. Realizo un ritual para llamar al líder de los Gremory, cosa que funciono, le explico todo lo que pasaba y suplico su ayuda. Aquel demonio acepto ayudarlo con la condición de que la Shikon no tama fuera destruida cosa que el rey acepto, la guerra llego a su fin con esa última acción logrando derrotar al clan Sitri, pero surgieron otros problemas; los demonios que se mezclaron con otras criaturas no se les permitió su entrada al inframundo convirtiéndose en demonios ascendidos ya que habían perdido parte de su esencia demoniaca en el proceso, lo mismo fue para los ángeles que también se mezclaron ya que se habían perdido parte de su pureza, esto causo descontento por parte de los demonios, queriéndose desquitar con los mortales. Viendo esta situación el líder de los Gremory ordeno que su clan se dividiera en dos una mitad de demonios puros y la otra se convirtió en demonios ascendidos, para mantener a raya a los otros demonios junto con las otras criaturas. Los ángeles caídos, por otra parte actuaron de manera indiferente, diciendo que a ellos ya habían hecho lo que tenían que hacer, ellos solamente meten sus manos cuando los demonios puros atacan a los humanos, pero solo eso.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Apple Boom, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su abuela.

-No interrumpas, bien, después de eso todas las criaturas acordaron no volver a mezclarse con humanos para evitar que las razas se mezclaran nuevamente. Big Mac, podrías contar el resto.- El chico asintió.

-Bueno, originalmente la tribu de los hombres lobo de dividía en dos; Scratch y Apple- ambas hermanas se sorprendieron ante esa revelación, Applejack iba a decir algo pero la abuela se lo impidió –nuestro padre; Bright Mac, él tenía la mala costumbre de visitar tierras humanas.

-Era un pillo- corroboro la abuela –anda hijo sigue contando.

-Sí, bueno el conoció a nuestra madre y se enamoraron, claro que él le dijo que era un hombre-lobo y la ley que les impedía estar juntos, desafortunadamente en ese tiempo el clan Sitri trato de eliminar a los demonios ascendidos del clan Gremory, no duro mucho ya que la líder de ese entonces, Rias Gremory, derroto a su rival Chrysalis Sitri, esa batalla afecto en especial a los hombres-lobo más específicamente a los Apple, ya que los humanos tuvieron un papel sumamente fuerte en esa batalla, lo que creo el deseo de ser humanos, Rias nos dijo que había una forma pero se iba a requerir un sacrificio, un hijo de un lobo y un humano tendría que llevar todo el peso del clan, en pocas palabras toda la esencia de lobo de cada uno de los integrantes y próximas generaciones, caerían sobre los hombros de esa persona. –Big Mac dejo de hablar, esperando que sus hermanas comprendieran.

-Ósea- Apple Boom hablo –que, toda la esencia de la tribu de los Apple cayó sobre ti.

-Si.

-Por eso te fuiste.

-Tuve que esperar a tener la edad suficiente para recibir todo ese poder, además se suponía que no debía volver.

-¿Entonces que hace aquí?- pregunto Applejack con rudeza.

-No les puedo dar detalles, pero…

-NO NOS PUEDES DAR DETALLES, TE CREO MUERTO UN DIA Y DESPUES REGRESAS SIN PODER DAR DETALLES, ¿¡TIENES PIEDRAS EN LUGAR DE CEREBRO O QUE!?

-Applejack, cálmate- pidió su abuela.

-QUE ME CALME, COMO ME VOY A CALMAR DESPUES DE ESTO TU NOS HAS MENTIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE CLASE DE MIERDA ES ESTA.- el pecho de Applejack subía y bajaba de forma violenta, su rostro estaba enrojecido de la ira y en sus ojos se asomaban pequeñas gotas cristalinas –yo… debo irme.- Applejack salió de la sala rápidamente, lo último que se escucho fue relincho de un caballo y el azote de las puertas.

Big Mac dejo salir un largo suspiro, sabía que algo así pasaría, pero no creyó que le afectaría tanto. El tacto de una pequeña mano lo alejo de sus pensamientos y levanto la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos color miel.

-Ya se calmara, no te preocupes- dijo Apple Boom sonriéndole –me da gusto que estés aquí.

-Gracias- Big Mac se acercó a abrazarla, mientras la abuela veía la escena sonriendo.

…

Los Apple no eran los únicos que tenían una reunión familiar en esos momentos. Tres figuras encapuchadas se colaban sigilosamente en una posada en el pueblo, caminaban con cuidado tratando de no despertar a los huéspedes y a la propietaria, parecía que lograrían su objetivo hasta que una luz se encendió frente a ellos revelando una figura femenina.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaron los tres mientras se abrazaban.

-Valla miren quienes se dignaron a volver- se miraron entre sí para después soltarse.

-eh… ¿Cómo ha ido todo Cadence?- pregunto Twilight tratando de disminuir la tensión.

-¿Cómo me ha ido?... ¿QUE COMO ME HA IDO?, ¡TIENES EL DESCARO DE PREGUNTARME ESO!

-Twilight la cagaste- dijo en un susurro Rainbow.

-Ustedes, se fueron y me dejaron con casi medio pueblo destruido, como carajos iba a explicarles que las casas fueron destruidas por un puto perro de tres cabezas.

-Bueno este… pues así como lo dijiste- dijo nerviosamente Rainbow.

-Pero escúchenme bien, las construcciones aun no terminan y el sol ya salió así que se me van a ayudar y reparar lo que hicieron, entendieron.- Ambas chicas movieron rápidamente la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

-Bien- la expresión de Cadence se relajó –vallase ya.

No perdieron tiempo y tanto Twilight como Rainbow salieron a hacer lo que Cadence dijo, dejándola a ella con Discord.

-Conozco esa mirada- dijo mirándolo –paso algo.

Discord dio un pesado suspiro, conoció a Cadence cuando era una adolescente, era hija un amigo suyo perteneciente a la corte del rey, este en un intento por desenmascarar al embustero del rey sombra puso en riesgo la vida de su esposa e hija, él y su esposa murieron, y el ayudo a Cadence a escapar trayéndola a Ponyville, no tenían una conexión especial o algo así pero ambos se consideraban buenos amigos y cuando Rainbow y Twilight llegaron a sus vidas se convirtieron en algo así como una familia claro que como ahora tenían sus discusiones.

-No quiero hablar de eso, pero si pasa lo que mis viejos huesos me dicen estaremos en grabes problemas- Discord camino hacia la cocina tomando una botella de licor –tengo que revisar unas cosas.- Dicho esto se marchó a su habitación.

Cadence se limitó a observarlo, sabia con los presagios de ese viejo loco no se debía jugar.

…

Big Mac, les había contado a los otros sobre su reunión familiar.

-Viejo, tu hermana sí que está molesta- dijo Spike después de que Big Mac les contara con todo detalle.

-Si.

-¿Quieres salir a hablar a otro lugar?

-Si.

Las chicas sabían que debían darles su espacio, ambos siempre fueron cercanos, así que era normal que quisieran pasar un tiempo de hombres. Poco después de que ambos salieran, llego la abuela Smith.

-Chicas deben estar hambrientas, vengan a desayunar.-No tuvo que decirlo dos veces y Vinyl ya estaba en la puerta del granero preparada para seguir a la amable señora, aunque su camino se vio interrumpido por un jalón de oreja.

-Quiero que te comportes- le susurro una seria Octavia, Vinyl no hiso más que sonreír y levantar su pulgar.

-Creo que será bueno comer algo- decía Sonata levantándose también, su hermana se había quedado dormida, asique no había problema –Fluttershy, ¿no vienes?

La vampira miraba con cierta preocupación a Scootaloo y a Sunset, la pequeña había perdido a su madre y su hogar en un mismo día y ni siquiera lo sabía, por otro lado las heridas de Sunset eran profundas y aun sangraban en especial el especie de sol que Chrysalis había plasmado en su abdomen, sudaba frio y decía cosas incomprensibles mientras daba movimientos algo bruscos con sus brazos haciendo que las heridas de abrieran, no quería dejarlas solas pero el gruñido de su estómago decía otra cosa.

-Vamos- Sonata se acercó a ella –ellas están bien, comemos rápido y regresamos.

Finalmente Fluttershy acepto, aun con duda, pero acepto.

El ataque de Chrysalis, aun tenia efecto en Sunset pues seguía teniendo alucinaciones, imágenes de su madre al morir traicionada por los humanos, a quienes tanto defendía venían con violencia a su mente, los gritos de agonía de hadas y gigantes se recargaban es su conciencia sintiéndose culpable de sus muertes, la pobre Scootaloo cuando se enterara de ese hecho, la culpa de no haber logrado detener a la reina de los cambiantes por su incompetencia en la batalla, perder a Tokijin, único recuerdo de su madre y herencia del clan Gremory, la traición de su hermana junto con la de las demás criaturas, cada una de esas cosas azotando su mente de forma violenta, sentía que estaba se moría pero la muerte nunca llegaba alargando su agonía interna.

 _-Levántate-_ una voz la llamaba entre todos sus tormentos.

 _-Abre tus ojos, despierta.-_ Era cálida y dulce, quería obedecer, pero de igual forma sus tormentos seguían.

-No puedo- contesto débilmente.

 _-Te ayudare, despierta_.

Lo último que pareció sentir fue unos brazos a su alrededor y ver una cabellera rojo carmesí.

Sus ojos se abrieron con violencia, su respiración estaba agitada, su pulso acelerado y su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, logro distinguir a Aria, a su lado estaba una durmiente Scootaloo. Intento pasar su mano por su rostro, pero el fuerte dolor de sus heridas se lo impidió, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos nuevamente cuando escucho un canto, una melodiosa voz que la invitaba a buscar a su propietaria. Como si de un hechizo maldito se tratara no pudo resistirse a tratar de salir de ese lugar para buscar a la dueña de tan gélida voz, a duras penas y arrastrándose con su brazo sano, salió de aquel lugar, para su suerte una especie de bastón se encontraba a fuera, trato de apoyar su peso con el, su rodilla destrozaba dificultaba mucho su avance, sentía como si el tiempo estuviera detenido y al mismo tiempo fuera tan veloz como la luz, una sensación extraña y placentera, ni siquiera le dio importancia al lugar donde se encontraba, su objetivo; la dueña de esa hermosa voz, que cautivaba sus oído, sentía que ya había vivido esa situación y era cierto ya lo había hecho antes. Entro en la huerta de manzanos, el sonido cada vez más intenso, sentía como sus heridas se habrían por el esfuerzo y la sangre resbalaba lentamente por su hombro, por su rodilla, por su abdomen y recorría su cuerpo para después impregnarse en el suelo, pero no podía parar deseaba llegar, era hipnótico. Al fin llego hasta el origen, había sido como cruzar mil desiertos y mil mares, su cuerpo generaba gruesas gotas de sudor y sangre mezcladas, elevo su mirada encontrándose con un par de orbes morados, que mostraban extrema satisfacción, Sunset por fin salió de su trance y se derrumbó en el suelo.

-A…- su respiración era rápida, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, el dolor llego con mucha más intensidad –A… Adagio.

-¿Cómo estas cariño?- decía con una terrorífica sonrisa en el rostro bajando del manzano donde se encontraba.

…

 **Valla cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, casi el mes, pero aquí estoy de vuelta, debo decir que de las dos historias que escribo esta me gusta más, no sé. Bueno no hay mucho que decir así que, un saludo para todos los que leen y siguen esta historia, preguntas sugerencia etc., ya saben dónde ponerlas.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Primer encuentro

**Este extraño mundo**

 **Cap. 6**

 **Primer encuentro**

" _ **Sus destinos estaban ligados desde antes de nacer"**_

A las afueras de Ponyville, vivía una chica realmente hermosa, su cabellera morada, sus ojos azules y su piel blanca, era imposible no mirarla.

A pesar de todo esto, sus orígenes eran desconocidos para el pueblo, lo que llevo a muchas lenguas envidiosas a hablar mentiras sobre ella, he incluso la acusaron de brujería y pactos con el innombrable. En una de sus tantas acusaciones, un joven bastante atractivo le ofreció limpiar su nombre, a cambio de que lo desposara. Ella se negó, el joven ofendido trato de abusar de ella, pero; fue ahí cuando conoció a aquella chica de cabellera rubia y ojos esmeraldas.

Pronto surgió una amistad, ambas se sentían bien juntas, las cosas mejoraron y Applejack se encargó de disipar todos aquellos rumores falsos sobre Rarity.

Rarity no pudo estar más agradecida con la chica Apple, asique le había confesado sus orígenes. Y la verdad era que Rarity no era humana, ella era una ninfa del bosque, había huido de su hogar, pero era lo único que le había dicho. Al principio fue difícil para Applejack asimilar aquello e incluso su amistad se vio en riesgo, pero al final Applejack acepto la verdad y desde entonces ambas se volvieron confidentes la una de la otra.

Y ahora Applejack la necesitaba, atravesó rápidamente el pueblo en su caballo, quería hablar con ella, incluso ignoro el llamado de Rainbow a quien no había visto en un tiempo, ya hablaría con ella, ahora tenía algo que hacer.

La peli-arcoíris, por su parte se quedó estática no esperaba ser ignorada por su amiga y gran rival.

-Venga, Rainbow ayúdame- decía Twilight, mientras trataba de arreglar el techo de una de las cabañas, cosa bastante difícil si alguien no te pasa la madera para repararlo.

Rainbow la volteo a ver –viste eso- dijo indignada –me ignoro.

-Vamos, tal vez va a ver a Rarity.

-Esa chica es rara.

-Hay, cállate, hasta parece que Applejack te gusta.

Rainbow hiso cara de asco – ¡huácala de pollo!, ella es mi rival, digo sería totalmente fuera de lugar y las dos somos como decirlo, bueno simplemente algo así es raro, además a mi gustarme alguien, crees eso posible siquiera- decía mientras sonreía como solo ella podía sonreír.

-Mmm… tienes razón. –Concordó la chica de ojos color lavanda, pues el camino que habían elegido no había lugar para romanticismo, y eso Discord lo había dejado muy claro.

Ambas decidieron ignorar lo demás y concentrarse en reparar los daños que habían provocado.

…

Sunset y Adagio, se miraban con una expresión neutra, ninguna decía nada y aun con las heridas en su cuerpo la pelirroja, no apartaba la miraba de la sirena.

-¿Qué… pretendes?- pregunto al fin la demonio.

-Nada en realidad- respondió tranquilamente Adagio. –Solo quería verte.

Si Sunset tuviera la fuerza suficiente, se reiría a carcajadas, pero solo pudo soltar una risa forzada –que hipócrita eres.

-Sí que lo soy, como sea aunque no lo creas vine a curarte.

Sunset la miro con algo de curiosidad, -no sé si lo sepas… pero las heridas que causan las espadas demoniacas son de muerte… y aun siendo lo que soy, lo más seguro es que me muera en algunos días…- y no era mentira lo que decía, las espadas demoniacas provocaban muerte instantánea a los humanos, a los demonios ascendidos y ángeles caídos les daba una muerte lenta y dolorosa, los únicos con la capacidad para soportar esas heridas y recuperarse eran los demonios de alto rango y arcángeles.

-Sí, puede ser, pero yo te voy a curar.- la sirena se acercó a Sunset lo suficiente para que sus labios quedaran cerca de su oído. –Y es que dime, enserio te vas a morir teniendo tan cerca al estúpido causante de la muerte de Rias Gremory.

Los ojos de Sunset se abrieron de par en par, -no es cierto- contesto incrédula.

-Oh, sé que soy una mentirosa, pero ni yo miento cuando se trata de tu madre, Discord está aquí.

La sangre de Sunset hirvió al escuchar ese nombre, su demonio interno quería ver a ese hijo de puta retorcerse de dolor, entonces se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la sirena –estás loca… sabes que esto es peligroso.

-Vas a decirme que, no quieres tomar venganza, la culpa de todo esto es de ese hombre o lo vas a negar.

-No.

-Dime el merece perdón.

-No.

-Exacto- Adagio se acercó más rosando la oreja de Sunset con sus labios –esa sabandija sigue viva y libre de preocupaciones, vive feliz con las manos manchadas por la sangre de tu madre, aunque… no es el único verdad.

La imagen de Chrysalis se coló en la mente de la pelirroja, la ira que sentía era como si su cuerpo se incendiara, quería hacerlos pagar a ambos, no quería morir, quería venganza

-Solo piénsalo, piensa en Scootaloo, enserio dejaras que ella pase por lo mismo que tú; toda su vida sabiendo que la asesina de su madre está viva y tú no hiciste nada para ayudarla- como si de una broma cruel se tratara, los sollozos de una niña captaron la atención de Adagio y Sunset, encontrándose con Scootaloo, quien se aferraba con fuerza a un manzano mientras gruesas lagrimas se resbalaban de sus mejillas.

-Scootaloo- susurro Sunset. Sin dar tiempo de nada, la pequeña salió corriendo del lugar

-No creo que esa sea la forma de haberle dado la notica- dijo con sarcasmo la sirena.

-Tu…- era demasiado para los ojos de Sunset el mirar a Scootaloo de esa manera solo la hicieron enfurecer, ya que comprendía en carne viva el dolor de la pequeña.

-Pero bueno- la voz de Adagio la saco de sus pensamientos –si estas tan resignada a morirte te hare el favor.- Sunset apenas vio venir el golpe del tridente de Adagio el cual atravesó totalmente su cuerpo, el golpe fue tan profundo que escupió sangre, la cual cayó sobre el rostro de Adagio quien no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión, tomando un buen impuso lanzó a la pelirroja contra un árbol, el cual por el golpe, cayó sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

Adagio agacho la mirada y soltó un largo suspiro, apretó con fuerza su tridente, el silencio reino por algunos segundos hasta que se escucharon gruñidos debajo de aquel manzano que yacía en el suelo, los que hicieron que la sirena comprendiera que su trabajo en ese lugar estaba hecho, pues su intención jamás fue, ni seria matar a la pelirroja. Con un movimiento rápido de su tridente desapareció del lugar.

Aquel árbol que había caído sobre el cuerpo de Sunset fue removido en un rápido movimiento de un par de alas rojas, mismas pertenecientes a Sunset, poco a poco se fue incorporando, pero estaba irreconocible; la esclerótica de sus ojos era totalmente negra dándole paso a su brillante iris, el cual brilla con fuerza y algo más, parecían como si un par de esmeraldas se hubieran perdido en la oscuridad. De su boca sobresalían un par de grandes y afilados colmillos, su piel se había tornado totalmente rojiza. De sus manos grandes garras sobresalían, afiladas como dagas, a simple viste se podía observar que eras finas armas para matar. Todos estos elementos juntos la hacían parecer un verdadero demonio.

Se tomó unos instantes para acostumbrarse a esa nueva forma, siempre le habían dicho que era una transformación peligrosa, pero como podía ser tan peligroso ese nuevo poder que recorría sus venas, sus manos se dirigieron a donde se suponía debían estar sus heridas, pero estas no estaban, su rodilla estaba completamente sana, hiso un par de movimientos con ella y en efecto no había rastro de dolor, ni siquiera quedo alguna cicatriz o marca de su encuentro con Chrysalis o eso parecía. Las heridas que le fueron hechas por el tridente de Adagio también habían desaparecido. Aquella transformación no solo le había dado nuevas fuerzas, también la había sanado.

Corrientes de nuevas sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo y el placer que esto le daba era algo increíble, jamás experimentado. Prontamente la necesidad de atacar se apoderó de su cuerpo, tanto poder debía ser sacado. Un olor asqueroso y a la vez familiar fue captado por sus sentidos, Sunset sintió algo de sorpresa sus sentidos también habían mejorado y una sonrisa socarrona se adueñó de su rostro. Era momento de cobrar viejas deudas, expandió sus alas y en un rápido movimiento ya estaba en el aire, pudo divisar a un pequeño pueblo de donde venía aquel fétido aroma, lo que había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo su deseo prohibido ahora podía hacerlo, sus instintos se lo pedían ya no sentía la carga de lo que le habían enseñado ya no le importaba nada, solo saciar su deseo de sangre y para ser más exacta, la sangre del causante de sus desgracias.

Lanzando un potente rugido que se pudo escuchar hasta aquel pequeño pueblo, inicio su camino a alta velocidad hacia su objetivo llamado; Discord.

…

La abuela Apple junto con Fluttershy, Octavia, Vinyl y Sonata, salieron rápidamente, al escuchar tremendo rugido, apenas y lograron observar un punto rojo que salió disparado en dirección al pueblo.

-Eso… ¿fue Sunset?- dijo Octavia incrédula.

-No… eso no puede ser.- respondió Fluttershy. –no es posible.

-Oh claro que lo es- la mirada de todas se enfocó en Aria quien aún se veía lastimada, pero estaba lo suficientemente bien para estar de pie.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Sonata.

-Adagio estuvo aquí.- respondió rápidamente.

-¿Pero… porque?

-PONYVILLE- dijo alarmada la abuela Apple.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?, ¿Qué rayos planean?- dijo Octavia alarmada, pero Vinyl puso su mano sobre su hombro para calmarla.

-¡Chicas!- Spike llego junto con Big Mac –oigan saben que le pasa a Scootaloo, la vimos llorando, pero no supimos a donde corrió.

El grupo se quedó en silencio, ahora había otro problema.

-Creo…- la suave voz de Fluttershy llamo la atención de los presentes –creo, que es mejor que vallamos tras Sunset, abuela- se dirigió hacia Sonata –puedes buscar a Scootaloo.

Sonata comprendía su posición y Aria aún no estaba bien para ir con ellos, asique lo mejor era que ambas sirenas se quedaran.

…

Applejack también escucho aquel rugido y se detuvo su andar, había algo en ese ruido que la inquietaba mucho.

-Applejack- Una suave llamo su atención.

-He, Rarity, iba camino a verte- dijo, para después bajar de su caballo.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-Sí, me preocupa, ¿Qué crees que allá sido?

Rarity no contesto se quedó mirando en dirección al pueblo. –Creo que, hay que ir a ver qué está pasando.- dijo al fin.

Applejack asintió y le ayudo a Rarity a subir al caballo para después subirse ella, emprendieron su camino hacia el pueblo, fuera lo que fuera era algo que las inquietaba a ambas.

…

Discord salió rápidamente de la posada, para encontrarse con las chicas lo que había escuchado, era sumamente alarmante, finalmente las encontró, ellas también habían detenido sus labores al escuchar aquel sonido.

-¡Rainbow, Twilight, vengan rápido!- grito.

Ambas acudieron rápidamente a su llamado.

-Discord, ¿escuchaste?- dijo Rainbow.

-Todo el mundo lo escucho, esto es grave.

-¿A caso sabes de que se trata?- pregunto Twilight.

-Amm… algo así- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Viejo, ahora en que problema te metiste- Rainbow y Twilight muchas veces tuvieron varios problemas debido a que Discord siempre estaba metido en problemas ya sean nuevos o de su turbio pasado.

-Tal vez…

Gritos alarmados interrumpieron la conversación. Una bola de energía roja fue lo siguiente que azoto al pequeño poblado, al estañar rebelo la imagen de una rosa roja vista desde arriba.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- grito Rainbow.

La respuesta llego rápidamente con la aparición de un demonio de piel rojiza, la chica sonreía de forma macabra y aunque su piel era roja aún se podía distinguir la sangre que cubría su cuerpo, su cabello parecía fuego y a su alrededor dejaba ver un aura de intensas llamas, así como también a las victimas descuartizadas que dejo a su paso.

Ambas chicas se pusieron en posición de defensa ya habían enfrentado demonios antes, pero era obvio que no se comparaban con este nuevo enemigo. Twilight observaba cada detalle de la chica frente a ella, había algo que le llamaba mucho la atención pero, no era momento para dejar que su curiosidad la dominara.

-Twilight- susurro Discord –ve a la posada, en mis cosas hay una bolsa café tráela rápido.

-¿he?

-Muévete rápido. Rainbow cúbreme.

Sunset logro distinguir a su objetivo y dejo escapar un gruñido, antes de lanzarse contra Discord.

-¡Haz lo que te dije!- grito Discord antes de lanzarse a correr. Rainbow también fue detrás de él tratando de huir de la chica demonio.

Twilight emprendió camino hacia la posada, miro hacia atrás solo para ver como Rainbow y Discord corrían hacia el bosque, con aquella chica demonio pisándoles los talones.

En su camino Twilight vio muchas víctimas de aquella demonio, el escenario era digno de una de sus pesadillas más profundas, ignorando los lamento de uno que otro que aun tenia vida logro llegar a la posada. Subió las escaleras que llegaban a la habitación de Discord y para su desgracia estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡Estúpido Discord!

…

-Rayos.

-¿Y ahora que viejo?

-Deje la puerta cerrada.

-¡Púdrete anciano!

Una nueva bola de energía de parte de Sunset casi les da.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-No sé, ella no es como los otros demonios, solo corre y no dejes que te mate.

…

Twilight se alejó algunos pasos de la puerta y lazo una patada directo a la perilla, por lo cual la puerta se abrió. Entro a la habitación y rápidamente encontró la famosa bolsa, no se preocupó por el contenido, en su huida se encontró con Cadence.

-¿Twilight, que pasa?- pregunto la chica.

Twilight la miro unos segundos, para después responder –Discord está en problemas.

Dicho esto la chica salió corriendo de la posada, corrió un poco hasta que escucho unas voces.

-Llegamos tarde- Twilight asomo un poco su cabeza y vio a una chica de cabello rosa claro, junto a ella había dos chicos uno bastante alto y el otro un poco más pequeño de cabello verde, también estaban dos chicas más.

Se escuchó un nuevo estruendo proveniente del bosque.

-Bueno, creo que ya sabemos dónde está- dijo una chica de cabello azabache. Todo el grupo salió dirigido hacia el bosque, Twilight quedo algo extrañada, pero ella también debía ir a ese lugar asique emprendió marcha, se sorprendió por la manera tan rápida en la que corrían y tenía una pregunta; ¿Cómo sabían esas personas lo que pasaba?

 **...**

Applejack y Rarity se dirigían a toda velocidad al lugar donde se veían grandes destellos rojos.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando?- pregunto Applejack a Rarity.

-No lo sé, pero es algo grave.- respondió Rarity, una parte de ella le decía que debía ir ahí, pero otra le gritaba que se fuera y no era por miedo a lo que le pasara a ella, sino que tenía miedo que lo que sea que pasara afectara a Applejack después de todo ella era humana.

Llegaron rápidamente al lugar y vieron como Rainbow y Discord trataban de escapar de una chica, claramente se dieron cuenta de que no era humana por su apariencia y al verla bien Rarity palideció.

-Applejack- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

Applejack, por su parte se dio cuenta que su amiga y el viejo raro del pueblo estaban en graves problemas, ignorando a Rarity bajo del caballo, no sin antes voltear a ver a la chica de cabellera morada y regalarle una sonrisa.

" _Terca",_ pensó Rarity antes de bajarse también del corcel, pues sabía muy bien quien era aquella chica y en la forma en que estaba, la situación era bastante peligrosa.

Rainbow en un intento desesperado por combatir a su enemiga lanzo su hacha la cual se impactó contra su brazo izquierdo, Sunset observo el arma impactada en su cuerpo para después volver a sonreír y retirarla con suma facilidad, ya no sentía dolor, ya no sentía nada solo el placer de descuartizar a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino y por el momento solo quería descuartizar a Discord y a la chica desconocida para ella que estaba con él.

Iba a atacar nuevamente cuando sintió otro ataque solo que esta vez detuvo el arma, que esta vez era un enorme mazo, pero aun así logro interceptarlo, volteo a ver de quien se trataba y su mirada se encontró con la chica Apple.

Rainbow se sorprendió al ver a Applejack y también a Rarity.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- grito Rainbow.

Sunset lanzo el mazo contra Applejack quien apenas pudo esquivar el golpe. –No sé en qué problema te metiste, pero vine a ayudarte.- respondió.

Sunset gruño, se dispuso a atacar a Applejack cuando sintió dos enormes fuerzas contra ella, eran Big Mac y Vinyl.

-Bien hecho- felicito Spike. Pero la alegría no les duro mucho ya que Sunset golpeo a ambos con sus alas haciendo que la soltaran. Tomo a Big Mac y lo estrello contra Vinyl.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Big Mac. Vinil solo hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

Spike no se quedó atrás y encaro a Sunset. El chico daba agiles golpes, pero Sunset lo evadía con facilidad, dio un salto hacia adelante y preparo el siguiente golpe con sus garras, rasgándole el pecho al chico.

Rarity se dio cuenta de a quien estaba atacando Sunset, y aunque precisamente era Spike la última persona que quería ver, no dudo en ayudarlo. Una de las habilidades de las ninfas del bosque era que podían controlar la naturaleza a su voluntad y como tal Rarity hiso que las ramas cerca de sonde estaba Sunset se amarraran a sus brazos y piernas aprisionándola.

Spike, quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la ninfa, se alejó rápidamente, pues con un demonio fuera de control lo peor que se podía hacer era confiarse, y más si era un descendiente Gremory.

Y no era para menos no paso mucho tiempo y Sunset se liberó rápidamente de su prisión.

-Discord- llamo Rainbow – ¿qué vamos a hacer?- claro que la chica estaba nerviosa y no era para menos, sabía que esas personas que también se enfrentaban a aquel demonio no eran humanos y aun así le chica solo estaba jugando con ellos.

-Tenemos que esperar a Twilight- le respondió y él también fue a encarar a Sunset. Discord sabía perfectamente porque la chica tenia tantas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, asique también ayudaría a esos extraños a tratar de contenerla. Una tarea suicida. -¡Hey!- grito para llamar su atención, cosa que resulto, -ven por mí.

Sunset dejo salir un fuerte rugido al momento que se abalanzaba contra Discord, Octavia aprovecho el momento para atacar por la espalda de la pelirroja, lanzándole unas fechas solo que estas estaban empapadas de un tranquilizante que muchas veces los elfos utilizaban para tranquilizar a los hombres-lobo. Las flechas dieron en el blanco, impidieron que Sunset se acercara lo suficiente a Discord para lastimarlo, pero no dieron el efecto deseado, solo hicieron que Sunset lanzara otra de sus bolas de energía contra Octavia, quien habría recibido todo el daño de no ser que Vinyl alcanzo a empujarla, el ataque apenas rozo la espalda de la peli-azul, pero aun así logro destrozarla parte trasera de su camisa y que su espalda quedara con llagas.

-¡Vinyl!- grito Octavia, Vinyl había caído sobre ella, y el grito fue tan fuerte que lo único que hizo fue lastimarle sus desarrollados sentidos, asique aturdida y con la espalda lastimada se incorporó como pudo. -¿Qué haces, estas lastimada?- decía Octavia mientras trataba de hacer que Vinyl se sentara, pero ella solo movió la cabeza en señal de negativa, no era momento para preocuparse por ella.

Fluttershy era la única que no se había animado a intervenir. Ver a Sunset así le partía el alma, ella no era así, siempre se mostraba amable con todos sus amigos y con los que la rodeaban, siempre respetando a todas las criaturas tuvieran el rango que tuvieran y aunque sabía de la existencia de todo el odio que siempre se guardó solo para ella siempre trataba de hacer lo correcto. También estaba decepciona Sunset era una gran líder y aun así todas las criaturas en las que alguna vez confió, simplemente se fueron del lado de Chrysalis por miedo.

No supo en que momento sus pies simplemente se comenzaron a mover en dirección a ella, tal vez, solo tal vez, podría ser…

Rainbow se fijó que aquella chica de cabellera rosa se aproximaba al peligro, sin pensar corrió contra ella para evitar que se acercara de más.

-Sunset- susurro Fluttershy, ya estando bastante cerca, Sunset volteo a verla, soltó un gruñido y se dispuso a atacarla, entre más tiempo pasara más perdía el juicio, solo quedaría una máquina de matar. Fluttershy solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe, pero no llego. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la chica de cabellera arcoíris, como siempre Rainbow tenía un plan B, y con una espada freno el ataque de Sunset, pero no dudo mucho, Sunset destrozo la espada con facilidad, con su otra mano aprisiono el cuello de Rainbow y la lanzo por los aires.

-¡Rainbow!- todos voltearon para ver de dónde provenía aquel grito. Twilight finalmente había llegado.

-¡Tardaste demasiado!- grito Rainbow, quien había caído en algunos arbustos, asique la caída no fue tan brusca.

Discord también sonrió al verla, ahora sería más fácil. –Twilight, dentro de la bolsa hay una botella rosa, sácala y arrójala contra el suelo.- Sunset volteo a ver nuevamente a Discord y se fue contra él.

Twilight al ver eso, saco la mentada botella y, la arrojo contra el suelo, un humo rosa rodio a Twilight para después revelar a una chica de cabello esponjado y rosa. Esto confundió mucho a la peli-azul.

-Waaaaaa- bostezo al tiempo que se tronaba la espalda -¿Cuánto tiempo?- se rasco la cabeza unos minutos antes de voltear a ver a una Twilight más que confundida –oye- comienzo a inspeccionar a Twilight de pies a cabeza – tú no eres Discord.

-No, él está ahí- apunto Twilight, Discord evitaba los ataques de la pelirroja, los demás seguían tratando de detenerla, pero solo resultaban más heridos, Rarity era la única que se mantenía a una distancia prudente, solo Octavia y Vinyl se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, pero no dirían nada, no podían distraerse.

-¿Puedes detenerla?- pregunto Twilight impaciente.

-Soy un espíritu protector, y claro que puedo detenerla pero hay un problema- contesto.

-¡¿Cuál?! –pregunto Twilight al ver que aquella pelirroja había acorralado por completo a Discord.

-Pues, yo soy Pinkamena un espíritu guardián, pero puedes decirme Pinkie, por una deuda que tengo con Discord siempre le salvo el pellejo de situaciones como esta, pero tu rompiste la botella asique ahora te protejo a ti y como tú no estás en peligro no tengo porque detener a esa chica.

Twilight no lo pensó dos veces y disparo la única flecha que le quedaba contra Sunset dándole justo en la unión de sus alas con su espalda, captando la atención de la pelirroja -¡Hey, ven por mí!- grito. Sunset dirigió su vista hacia Twilight. Debía admitirlo, esa mirada le helo hasta la medula, hasta le hizo dudar si de verdad quería meterse con ella, pero ya lo había hecho. Volteo temerosa a ver a la chica de cabellera esponjada.

-¿Y ahora?

-Buena jugada- la chica comenzó a reunir energía en sus manos creando un par de grilletes dorados. Sunset se lanzó a donde estaba Twilight, al momento que abría su palma mostrando sus letales garras. Pero Pinkie lanzo aquellos grilletes contra ella, estos se colocaron alrededor de sus muñecas pero no hicieron nada más. Al darse cuenta de que los grilletes no hacían ningún efecto en ella. Sunset continuo su ataque contra la chica de ojos lavanda, no le dejaría ir después de tal atrevimiento, luego iría por la presa grande.

Twilight apenas y pudo esquivarla, pero en su intento perdió el equilibrio y rodo cuesta abajo. Pinkie solo floto hasta ella.

-¿Qué fue eso?, dijiste que no me haría nada- decía al momento que se llevaba su mano hacia su mejilla que ahora tenía un rasguño de parte de la pelirroja.

-No dije que yo haría todo o, ¿sí?- pregunto alegremente la pelirrosa.

Antes que Twilight contestara, el rugido de Sunset la alerto -¿Y qué hago entonces?- pregunto al tiempo que se echaba a correr para evadir a los ataques de Sunset, pero estos cada vez estaban más cerca de dañarla, incluso pudo ver como pequeños mechones de cabello volaban gracias al rosar de las garras del demonio.

-Dile algo para que se calme y los grilletes harán el resto.- Contesto a distancia Pinkie.

" _Algo para que se calme"_ \- Twilight volteo hacia atrás. Un nuevo ataque y esta vez le desgarro la manga de su camisa, provocando rasguños en su brazo. Sunset mostro una sonrisa llena de colmillos al tiempo que se relamía sus garras las cuales aún tenían algo de la sangre de Twilight.

Twilight sintió que la boca se le secaba al ver esa imaginen, por pánico o por lo que sea. Lo siguiente fue ver como la pelirroja se abalanzaba contra ella, por su parte como su última opción grito;

-¡Éteint!

Los grilletes brillaron con intensidad, haciendo que la chica callera, pero Sunset ya se había lanzado contra Twilight, asique callo sobre ella.

El golpe fue algo duro por la fuerza en que Sunset cayó sobre Twilight, por lo que la peli-azul solo hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Te dije que nada ye iba a pasar- dijo Pinkie mirando hacia abajo a Twilight, antes de que dijera algo, le dejo en, el suelo una cadena con camafeo –Si necesitas algo solo ábrelo, pero si alguien que no eres tú lo abre dejare de protegerte- dicho esto la chica se volvió humo rosa entrando al camafeo.

Twilight dejo salir un suspiro aun en el suelo, cuando de repente un pensamiento le llego a la cabeza, _"tengo un demonio encima de mi… ¡Tengo a una chica demonio encima de mí!",_ Twilight se tensó totalmente, coloco sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja en un intento por quitarla de encima, al ver su rostro se sorprendió, su piel se había aclarado dejando de lado aquel matiz rojizo para darle paso a un color parecido al dorado, su rostro se veía más relajado. Twilight pestaño un par de veces haciendo la comparación de cómo se veía hace unos momentos, si le preguntas a Twilight, lo que diría era que ahora parecía un ángel.

…

 **Ya volví, valla cuanto tiempo, perdón no era mi intención, pero tenía asuntos que atender y ni modo, no podía sentarme y escribir tranquilamente como normalmente lo haría.**

 **Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí, y oye ya aparecieron todas las chicas, lo que muchos esperaban. Asique sin más que decir yo me voy… que si volveré… tal vez.**

 **Posdata; mis respetos a quienes conozcan el anime de la referencia.**


	7. Conociendote

**Este extraño mundo**

 **Cap. 7**

 **Conociéndote**

" _ **Mil veces estar muerta a estar contigo"**_

* * *

Nadie había podido ver lo que paso después de que Twilight rodara cuesta abajo llevándose consigo a aquel demonio. Rainbow intento ir a ayudar a su amiga pero para su sorpresa Discord la detuvo.

-Ella está bien –la mirada de Discord se dirigió hacia Fluttershy y los otros –hay que encargarnos de otra cosa antes.

Fluttershy miro a Discord y no pudo evitar reconocerlo al igual que sus demás acompañantes, el único que no sabía su identidad era Spike, pero ya preguntaría luego.

Un poco más lejos se encontraba Rarity, quien miraba todo atentamente hasta que su mirada se centró en el peliverde, agachó la mirada y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-¿A dónde vas? –Rarity volteo para encontrarse con Applejack – ¿creo que es hora de preguntar que pasa no vienes? –Rarity sonrió para luego acercarse a la rubia.

-Mejor ve tú, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, ¿no?, creo que yo también tengo cosas de las cuales quiero hablar contigo, búscame más tarde, de acuerdo.

-Amm… bueno está bien –contesto vagamente.

-Nos vemos luego, _cher._

Applejack se fue con los otros aun sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de Rarity, de que querría hablar con ella la oji-azul. Al llegar con los demás se colocó junto a Dash, quien miraba de manera acusadora a las personas frente a ellos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto Rainbow de manera seria.

-No tenemos por qué contestarles –respondió de igual manera Octavia. Rainbow iba a decir otra cosa pero Applejack la detuvo.

-Big Mac, ¿Qué rayos sucede?

El chico se puso totalmente tenso, no sabía que hacer hasta que Discord decidió intervenir sabía que de esa manera nunca llegarían a nada –Fluttershy, ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? –dijo colocándose al lado de la chica mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la vampira, quien lo miro con una clara decepción en sus ojos.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –dijo con lo que parecía ser reproche pero debido a su timbre de voz era difícil de saber –te fuiste y nos traicionaste y… además… -la chica callo pues no sabía cómo proseguir, aquel día no solo perdió a su amigo, sino que fue el mismo día que la madre de Sunset murió el cual fue un duro golpe para todas las criaturas mágicas y el culpable no era otro que Discord.

-Yo, cometí muchos errores y muchos de ellos los han pagado personas inocentes como lo fue Rias Gremory –comenzó a decir, ganándose la mirada de odio de Octavia y Vinyl, junto con la de Big Mac y una confundida de Spike –no hubo razones y comprendo por lo cual, tu amiga de allá quiera arrancarme el cuero, pero sé que ustedes no vinieron aquí para matarme.

Fluttershy asintió –eso es algo que debemos hablar entre todos y eso incluye a Sunset, pero iré yo sola a hablar con ella. –Sus acompañantes asintieron pero una carcajada irrumpió el lugar.

-Jajaja… dios… jajaja… tu hablar con esa cosa –decía entre carcajadas Rainbow al tiempo que se agarraba el abdomen debido a las risas –no te ofendas pero, creo que "eso" te partiría en dos antes de que te le acerques, pero si quieres te acompaño, después de todo tengo que asegurarme de que no le allá hecho nada a la tonta de Twilight.

Fluttershy miro con reprobación a Rainbow, no le gustó nada que hablara a si de Sunset, ni siquiera la conocía, solo la ignoro y fue a donde se había ido su amiga. A los demás tampoco les agrado nada los comentarios de la chica de ojos color cereza, pero mejor se tranquilizaron pues no querían crear un caos más grande del que Sunset ya había hecho en el pueblo, pues eso les complicaba mucho más su situación.

…

Twilight seguía con Sunset encima de ella, estaba en shock. Como era posible que en cuestión de segundos cambiaran tan radicalmente, su pregunta prontamente iba a ser respondida, pues lentamente la pelirroja comenzó a abrir los ojos haciendo una mueca adolorida pero al final, lavanda y cyan quedaron frente a frente.

-Pero qué… -atino a decir la pelirroja. De igual forma había quedado perpleja ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban, si bien ahora tenían una horrible jaqueca que no le dejaba acordarse de los últimos hechos, también estaba esta chica.

-¡Sunset/Twilight! –ambas voltearon al escuchar sus respectivos nombres. Detrás de ellas se encontraban Rainbow y Fluttershy, quienes caminaban hacia ellas, aunque la última venia un poco más atrás de la primera.

Twilight entonces reacciono y empujo a la pelirroja quitándosela de encima – ¡oye! –reclamo la pelirroja. Twilight no respondió y fue directo a con Rainbow. Sunset solo se le quedo viendo molesta, para luego incorporarse.

-¡¿Twilight que paso?! –preguntaba exaltada la peli-arcoíris al tiempo que revisaba a su amiga para ver si no estaba herida – ¡¿Dónde está?! –Twilight sabía a qué se refería Rainbow, volteo de reojo a ver a aquella chica que ahora parecía todo menos un demonio, la cual se encontraba hablando con esa chic de ojos calipso.

-Twilight… ¡Twilight! –girito Rainbow haciendo que Twilight diera un pequeño brinco y volteara para ponerle atención.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Dónde está el demonio?! –Rainbow estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello estaba toda exaltada y Twilight parecía estar en otro mundo.

Aquella pregunta llego hasta los oídos de Sunset, quien miro extrañada a Fluttershy.

-¿Sunset recuerdas algo? –pregunto la pelirrosa temiendo la respuesta.

-No, no recuerdo nada, solo sé que vi a Adagio y luego todo está en blanco –se llevó la mano al rostro pero antes de tocarse, se encontró con su mano teñida de rojo, lo cual la asusto –¿Fluttershy… que pasa? –pregunto aun con la vista sobre su mano, para luego ver la otra encontrándola en las mismas condiciones, al final gran parte de su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre, miro con miedo a Fluttershy esperando su respuesta.

Fluttershy no sabía qué hacer, sabía que Sunset estaba asustada y decirle que Discord tenía que hablar con ella podía desatar nuevamente su demonio interno, pero una pregunta se le vino a la mente y volteo a ver a la chica de cabello azul oscuro que hablaba con la chica que según lo que escucho se llamaba Rainbow.

-Oye –llamo Fluttershy a Twilight quien volteo, al tener su atención se acercó a ella – ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para devolver a Sunset a la normalidad?

Twilight se sorprendió por la pregunta y ahora que lo analizaba no sabía explicar lo que había pasado, su vista se fijó a donde estaba la pelirroja que la miraba desconfiadamente, recordó el fuego que había en sus ojos y solo pudo decir una cosa –éteint –al decir aquello los grilletes que estaban en la muñecas de Sunset brillaron he hicieron que la pelirroja callera de cara al suelo. Las tres chicas miraron sorprendidas a lo que cavaba de pasar, con lentitud Sunset levanto la cara, se veía sumamente molesta por lo que cavaba de pasar.

-¡¿Qué rayos me hiciste, mocosa?! – dijo mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía amenazantemente hacia Twilight, quien se sintió atemorizada y nuevamente grito.

-¡Eteint! –Sunset nuevamente cayó de cara al suelo.

-Genial quiero intentar –dijo Rainbow cuando vio que Sunset se incorporó –éteint –pero esta vez no ocurrió nada.

-Creo que solo funciona con ella –dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Pero porque? –pregunto Sunset entre enojada y confundida -¿y qué es esto? –decía mientras miraba los grilletes en sus muñecas.

-Creo que eso es mi culpa –respondió Twilight –es lo que provoca que caigas al suelo, pero es que tu… -Twilight callo cuando vio que la pelirroja tratado de quitarse los grilletes mordiéndolos.

-¡Tú me pusiste esto quítamelo! –exigía la pelirroja al tiempo que se le acercaba a Twilight.

-A mí no me hablas así –Twilight también comenzaba a irritarse con la actitud de la pelirroja.

-Sunset, Discord está aquí y quiere hablar contigo –dijo repentinamente Fluttershy captando la atención de ambas chicas, en especial de Sunset.

-¿Qué? –Dijo incrédula la pelirroja, si recordaba algo de eso pero tenía los recuerdos borrosos -¿Qué le hace creer a ese imbécil que hablare con el sin decapitarlo antes?

Tanto Twilight como Rainbow se molestaron por el comentario de Sunset pero antes de decir algo para defender a su mentor.

-Bueno, Twilight –Fluttershy miro a la mencionada – ¿así te llamas así verdad? –Twilight asintió levemente –bien como decía, Twilight se encargara de que no hagas eso, con ese hechizo o lo que sea que sean esos grilletes te mantendrá controlada en lo que arreglamos esto, además… le prometiste a Rias que no tomarías venganza –lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, Rias Gremory siempre fue un tema difícil de hablar para todas las criaturas mágicas en especial para Sunset.

-También le prometí que no le haría daño a ningún humano, -respondió en tono neutro, mirando el estado en el que estaban sus manos y ropas –asique que importa romper una promesa más.

-Si ese es el caso yo me encargare de que no vuelvas a romper esas promesas –dijo Twilight mirando de manera retadora a Sunset quien le devolvió la mirada de igual manera.

-Creo que lo mejor es acabar con esto –dijo Rainbow al ver la tensión en el ambiente –vamos con Discord. –dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Twilight la siguió y Fluttershy también les siguió el paso, Sunset dudo un poco, pero decidió ir con ellas, después de todo en ese momento no tenía opciones muy variadas.

Al llegar con sus amigos, Sunset, se dio cuenta de que estaban algo lastimados, no pudo evitar pensar en que ella tenía que ver con sus heridas, su mirada se posó en el hombre de cabello bicolor, sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas miradas se mostraban fuertes la una contra la otra como si de una batalla interna se tratara, pese a eso, Discord se mostraba sumamente tranquilo hecho que le dieras más ganas a la pelirroja de torcerle el pescuezo.

-A pasado tiempo Shimmer –comenzó Discord.

-Y aun así no he olvidado tu horrible cara, pero parece que los años han hecho cambios contigo.

-Bueno, soy humano y ese es uno de los precios a pagar.

-Tú deberías pagar mucho más.

-No fue mi intención lo que paso con Rias…

-¡No digas su nombre!, tu… no tienes derecho siquiera de hablar de ella, eres un cobarde te fuiste para salvarte tú, aunque dijiste que no dejarías que ningún humano descubriera nuestro escondiste, ella confió en ti y tu la vendiste por unas míseras monedas.

-No sabes lo que paso realmente, eras solo una niña, solo sabes lo que viste…

-¡No necesito tus explicaciones y pretextos vacíos!... no me interesa lo que paso, de todos modos no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué están aquí? –Sunset miro a Discord, no quería decirle lo que pasaba, no se merecía saber nada de eso.

-Eso no te interesa. –se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Y a dónde iras?, dejaste toda una masacre allá, los descubrirán y no tendrán a donde ir –dijo Discord sonriendo –no tienes más opción que confiar en mí y decirme que es lo que sucede.

Sunset se detuvo, volteo a ver a sus amigos, pudo ver en sus rostros el miedo, estaban asustados e inseguros de lo que pasara en un futuro.

-Sunset –Fluttershy se le acerco y puso su mano en su hombro tratando de darle a la chica algo de confort –creo que, él tiene razón.

Sunset dio un suspiro por lo bajo, tenía que dejar su orgullo de lado, pero ahora había cosas más importantes y aunque no confiaba en Discord no tenía otra opción.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Saber qué es lo que está pasando.

-Chrysalis, volvió.

Discord sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, no tenía los mejores recuerdos de esa mujer –ya veo, ten ponte esto lo mejor es que nadie vea toda esa sangre. –Discord se quitó la capucha y se la entregó a Sunset para cubrir su cuerpo –hay que entrar a Ponyville sin que nadie nos vea ya después me encargare del resto, ahora síganme.

-Big Mac –Applejack llamo a su hermano –te veré en la granja, tengo que ir a otro lugar.

El rubio asintió y siguió a los demás, mientras Applejack se dirigía nuevamente a donde Rarity, de alguna manera sentía que la chica sabía algo de lo que estaba pasando, después de todo ella era una ninfa.

El camino fue corto, el hogar de Rarity era similar al de muchos en Ponyville pero con una elegancia en particular. Applejack estaba parada justo enfrente de la puerta tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Rarity y no sabía exactamente porque pero tenía un extraño presentimiento de todo lo que pasaba. Golpeo la puerta un par de veces y esta rápidamente se abrió mostrando a su amiga de tez blanca.

-Ra… –no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Rarity rápidamente tomo su brazo jalándola hacia el interior de la casa

-¿Nadie viene contigo? –pregunto rápidamente.

-No, pero ¿qué tienes? –pregunto la rubia al ver bien a Rarity, pues estaba muy nerviosa y podía sentir que temblaba levemente.

-Estoy preocupada Applejack –respondió –tengo miedo.

-¿De qué? –Applejack comenzó a envolver a Rarity en un abrazo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-De volver a casa.

* * *

Sunset y sus acompañantes habían llegado a la posada donde Discord y sus dos aprendices vivían.

-Primero lo primero –hablo Discord –necesitas ropa nueva, no es bueno que andes por ahí con ropa desgarrada y manchada de sangre. Ha Twilight puedes llevarla al cuarto de baño y pasarle algo de ropa de Rainbow.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijeron ambas al unísono -¿Por qué yo?/ ¿Por qué mi ropa?

-Ahg, guarden silencio ambas. Twilight tú la llevaras porque eres la única que puede… digámoslo de alguna manera, controlarla.

-¿Quién controla a quién? –gruño Sunset.

-Calla o le diré a Twilight que te mande al suelo de nuevo. –Sunset gruño nuevamente pero no dijo nada, cuando se quitara esos molestos grilletes podría poner en su lugar a ese viejo chiflado. Discord al ver que Sunset ya había parado de alegar volteo a ver a Rainbow –usara tu ropa porque son más o menos del mismo corte físico, claro que la única diferencia es que Sunset es un poco más alta y ella no es plana.

Los presentes apenas y pudieron contener la risa ante tal comentario. Rainbow solo pudo sonrojarse y cubrirse cierta parte del cuerpo.

Twilight aun cubría su boca para tratar de reprimir su risa –bien acabemos con esto, sígueme.

Sunset no disimulo ni un poco su disgusto esa niña no le agradaba ni un poco.

-¿Y nosotros que? –pregunto Octavia mirando a Discord con desconfianza.

-Ustedes… ustedes váyanse, no hay más que hacer y como dije yo me encargare de la confusión y la masacre que dejo Sunset haya afuera.

-¡No dejaremos a Sunset sola con ustedes! –grito Spike.

-Yo me quedare. –dijo Fluttershy.

-Pero Fluttershy –intervino Octavia nuevamente.

-Pero nada yo me quedo aquí a esperar a Sunset, ustedes pueden regresar a la granja, necesito que vayan a ver si Scootaloo está bien.

Octavia dejo salir un suspiro de resignación –bien, Big Mac, Spike, vámonos –tomo el brazo de Vinyl y se dio media vuelta hacia la salida. Vinyl hizo un ademan con la mano en forma de despedida, Big Mac salió enseguida y Spike le dedico una mirada significativa a Fluttershy antes de seguir a sus amigos.

* * *

Sunset y Twilight ya se encontraban en el cuarto de baño, una habitación de tamaño medio con una gran tina de madera en una esquina, lo suficientemente grande para que dos personas entraran perfectamente.

-Ten –Twilight le extendió la ropa a Sunset –el agua sale de ese pequeño conducto, llenas la tina y bueno no creo que deba explicarte el resto. Sunset miro irritada a la chica, su presencia y actitud comenzaba a sacarla de quicio.

-Claro que se el resto –respondió ella, arrebatando la ropa de las manos de Twilight.

-Ni un gracias –murmuro Twilight por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste? –la pregunta era innecesaria pues Sunset había escuchado perfectamente gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos.

-Dije; NI UN GRACIAS –Twilight estaba completamente confiada pues no tenía nada que temer, mientras la chica pelirroja tuviera esos grilletes no tenía por qué temerle y eso Sunset también lo sabía… ¡oh!… pero había otras maneras de molestar a Twilight.

A Sunset se le cruzo una idea maliciosa por la cabeza, dejando salir una sonrisa mostrando sin censura alguna sus afilados y blancos colmillos. Twilight se tensó un poco pero no se dejó intimidar.

Algo que caracterizaba tanto a ángeles y demonios era su falta de pudor, pues no sentían vergüenza alguna al mostrar su cuerpo al desnudo, tanto ángeles caídos como demonios ascendidos también carecían de esa vergüenza y la mayoría de criaturas oscuras y criaturas de luz también tenían esa característica, muy pocas especies sentían vergüenza. Para desgracia de Twilight, Sunset era un demonio ascendido.

Sin la menor vergüenza se comenzó a desnudar frente a la chica de ojos lavanda, los cuales se abrieron de manera desmesurada al estar enfrente de tal vista, sin decir nada más salió corriendo de la habitación con un increíble sonrojo adornando su rostro.

Una vez que Twilight salió del cuarto de baño no pudo hacer más que llevarse las manos a su rostro y pudo sentir lo caliente que estaba – ¡la detesto! –chillo.

Sunset se quedó con una sonrisa de triunfo para luego darse la vuelta, se dirigió al pequeño conducto para darle paso al agua que comenzaba a llenar la enorme tina, una vez lista se sumergió en ella disfrutando la sensación del agua medianamente fría, inconscientemente bajo la vista topándose con la cicatriz que Chrysalis le había hecho en el costado derecho, su mirada se volvió seria y fría.

" _Chrysalis, te arrepentirás de no haber acabado conmigo en ese momento"_ –fue su ultimo pensamiento.

 **Bueno para ser la primera actualización del año no está mal, asique espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

 **Un saludo para Silicio gracias por tus comentarios, y a todos los que leen y comentan esta historia sin más que decir yo me retiro.**


	8. Coopera

**Este extraño mundo**

 **Cap.8**

 **Coopera**

" _ **Puedo ayudarte"**_

…

Definitivamente el saber que tu madre murió es una de las noticias más trágicas que se pueden recibir en la vida, recibirla a una temprana edad solo empeora el sentimiento y la manera en la que Scootaloo se enteró solo creo un enorme sentimiento de desconfianza. Y es que no entendía porque no se lo habían dicho antes, era normal solo era una niña a la cual le gustaba fantasear y tener sueños de ser grande, su mente no entendía que pasaba.

-Al fin te encontré –una voz infantil le causo espanto. La pequeña de cabellera corta volteo para encontrarse con un par de ojos amielados. –Uff es muy alto aquí. –No era para menos, en su huida Scootaloo se había trepado a un árbol; uno de los manzanos más altos de Sweet Apple Acres.

-¿Quién eres? –Scootaloo se alejó un poco de su nueva acompañante, la cual parecía tener su misma edad.

-Apple Boom, mucho gusto –la pequeña pelirroja extendió su mano hacia ella. Acción a la cual Scootaloo solo hizo una mueca, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la pequeña Apple. – ¡Oh!, que tonta se me olvida que ustedes no son humanos, ¿Cómo lo hacen en dónde vives?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues de presentarse –sonrió – ¿cómo se presentan en dónde vives?

Scootaloo, recordó su hogar, si su madre ya no estaba, eso significaba que las otras hadas también estaban…

De sus grandes ojos morados comenzaron a descender nuevamente gruesas lágrimas.

Apple Boom se encontró en un estado de shock, _"¿Qué dije?"_ –oye, oye, lo siento, no sé qué dije pero, perdón. –Lo siguiente que paso no se lo esperaba, la niña frente a ella se abalanzó a abrazarla, a lo cual Apple Boom solo atino a tensarse totalmente. –Ah, emm, esto… –torpemente movió sus pequeñas manos a la espalda de su acompañante, para depositar pequeñas palmaditas –tranquila no pasa nada –intento consolar.

…

-Esto es muy molesto –soltó Rainbow de repente.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunto su amiga de cabello azul oscuro.

-A todo esto, no entiendo nada y no porque pero esa chica de cabello rosa me parece… no lo sé, nadie es tan tierno.

Twilight arqueo una ceja – ¿acaso te gusta?

-Deja de emparejarme con todo el mundo –chillo Rainbow, a lo que Twilight solo le sonrió con sorna.

Al final Discord les había pedido a ambas retirarse, dejándolo solo con Fluttershy, claro que ellas no obedecieron y solo se alejaron lo suficiente para no escuchar su conversación, pero lo suficiente cerca para que estuvieran en su rango de visión.

-Sonara raro, pero pienso lo mismo –contesto Twilight –al principio creí que era humana, pero no sé, ahora lo dudo.

-A ver… –Rainbow comenzó a hacer memoria –la chica de cabello negro era una elfa de eso no había duda, la chica que no hablaba y el tipo rubio estoy casi segura de que eran hombres lobo, pero el de cabello verde…

-Era un dragón –completo Twilight.

-¿Por qué dices?

-Tenía el emblema de los dragones tatuado en el brazo, ¿no lo notaste?

-Disculpa, pero estaba más ocupada en salvar mi pellejo que en ver tatuajes.

-Nunca cambias Rainbow.

-Lo siento su alteza sabionda.

Twilight puso los ojos en blanco por los comentarios de su amiga. –Como sea, tenemos, una elfa, dos hombres lobo, un dragón –Twilight pensó un poco –La chica demonio, que ahora parece todo menos un demonio.

-Cierto, ¿qué curioso no crees?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Creo que al verla así, pensaría que es una persona normal.

-Si –Twilight medito un poco – ¿crees que esa chica, Fluttershy, sea igual?

\- ¿Un demonio?, no creo, sigo pensando que es demasiado tierna.

-Podría conseguirte una cita con ella –insinuó Twilight de forma picara.

\- ¡Que no me gusta! –grito Rainbow, sin querer volteo a donde estaban Discord y Fluttershy, donde se topó con la mirada de la chica, quien al parecer la había escuchado. Rainbow hizo una mueca nerviosa y pasó su brazo por el cuello de Twilight haciéndola agacharse junto con ella. –Deja de decir tonterías Twilight creo que me escucho –dijo casi en un susurro.

Twilight dejo salir una risita molesta –si te escucho desde esta distancia entonces no creo que sea humana.

-Bueno entonces, ¿qué crees que sea?

-No lo sé, su apariencia no me dice mucho, ¿y si es un vampiro?

-Lávate la boca –Rainbow se enderezo y cruzo de brazos –odio esas cosas, y tampoco creo que sea uno.

-Sabes que comparto tu odio hacia esas cosas, Rainbow –Twilight adopto la misma postura de su acompañante. –Aunque creo que preferiría un vampiro a la idiota pelirroja.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Rainbow con curiosidad.

-Porque es una… desvergonzada –gruño Twilight, recordando lo que paso en el baño con un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

-Si te molesta tanto ¿porque te sonrojas?

-¡No estoy sonrojada! –esta vez fue el turno de Twilight de gritar, solo que ella simplemente volteo a otro lado.

Rainbow solo se asustó un poco por la reacción de su amiga, pero al final solo la ignoro. –Si tú lo dices.

En donde Fluttershy y Discord ambos tenían una seria platica, acompañada de té.

-¿Qué tal quedo? –pregunto Discord a Fluttershy refiriéndose al líquido en la taza de la vampiresa.

-Amargo –contesto secamente.

-Lo siento, eras tú la que solía preparar estas cosas –recordó con nostalgia Discord.

-Si me acuerdo –concordó Fluttershy –fue mi raro el que me haya hecho amiga del humano que intento robar una de las joyas de Rias.

-Y te lo agradezco de no ser por ti, la psicópata de Gilda me habría matado.

Fluttershy sonrió al recordar ese hecho –solo es una vampiresa con problemas de ira.

-Pues espero que este recibiendo terapia. –comento indignado.

Fluttershy sonrió melancólicamente y se decidió a preguntar – ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?

-Yo… -antes de Discord hablara Sunset apareció.

-Porque para los humanos cualquier cosa brillante y de valor es más importante que la propia vida de otros. –Dijo con tono resentido y furioso.

Twilight y Rainbow, también entraron a escena al notar la presencia de la pelirroja.

-Nunca vas a escucharme, verdad –dijo Discord mirando a Sunset.

-No tengo porque –respondió desafiante.

-¿Dónde está tu espada? –pregunto Discord abruptamente

Sunset se tensó totalmente, no esperaba tener que dar explicaciones respecto a la pérdida de su posesión más valiosa.

-Que te importa –escupió sin desdén.

-Claro que me importa –Discord se levantó de su asiento –un demonio ascendido sin algún tipo de bloqueo es muy peligroso y más si se trata de ti, tienes idea de lo que podrías hacer estando en ese estado.

-¡Claro que lo sé! –respondió la pelirroja exaltada. –por eso iré a donde Chrysalis y recuperare lo que es mío.

-Dispénsame, Sunset, pero eso es lo más estúpido que he oído –dijo Discord en tono serio –te mataran apenas estés algunos metros de su castillo, es más apuesto lo que quieras a que ni siquiera tienes idea de donde se encuentra.

Sunset le gruño a Discord mostrando sus colmillos de forma amenazante, cosa que hizo que Rainbow y Twilight se pusieran en guardia.

-Sunset –le llamo Fluttershy –no es momento para otro enfrentamiento.

Sunset retrocedió ante las palabras de su amiga, se cruzó de brazos mostrando una mueca más que molesta, en señal de que sabía que Discord tenía razón pero no lo admitiría.

Fluttershy soltó un suspiro y decidió ser ella quien llevara a cabo la negociación.

-¿Qué propones Discord? –pregunto la vampira.

-Primero, atacar es ahora es algo que solo un pendejo haría –gracias a ese comentario se ganó una mira asesina por parte de Sunset –si quieren enfrentarse a Chrysalis primero debes tener con que atacarla, en pocas palabras, Sunset necesitas una nueva espada.

-Así –contesto arrogante – ¿acaso conoces a alguien que pueda hacer una espada del calibre de Tokijin?

Discord soltó una gran sonrisa, de esas que solo él podía dar –no, no conozco a alguien que pueda hacer una espada como Tokijin, mejor que eso conozco a quien hizo a Tokijin.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Discord sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa de la pelirroja –sí, aún recuerdo como llegar allá, claro si tu pones de tu parte yo te llevo.

-Malnacido –gruño la pelirroja. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Saber exactamente qué es lo que sucede.

-Bien, pero si no cumples con tu parte, te juro que convertiré este lugar en un pueblo fantasma. –amenazo.

-De acuerdo, te escucho.

Sunset prosiguió a contarle todo de cómo había sido el regreso de la reina de los cambiantes.

…

En un lugar un tanto lejos del pueblo, más específicamente en una pequeña casa a fueras del pueblo Rarity aún seguía aferrada a Applejack.

-Rarity, no entiendo nada –hablo Applejack separándose un poco de Rarity pero sin romper contacto con ella –por favor explícame que sucede o mejor, que te sucede a ti.

Rarity observo un momento a la rubia y suspiro con frustración –Applejack, es mejor que nos sentemos.

Ambas se dirigieron hasta una pequeña estancia que daba vista al jardín de la dueña de la casa, al cual le quedaba corto la palabra hermoso.

- _Cher_ –la voz de Rarity denotaba miedo y con ojos brillosos miro a su compañera –hay una cosa que me has estado preguntado, a la cual yo no te he dado respuesta.

Applejack en un principio no entendía a qué se refería, pero algo se le vino a la cabeza, aunque lo mejor era preguntar – ¿a qué te refieres?

-Al porque estoy en Ponyville.

Applejack hizo memoria y siempre que le preguntaba a Rarity sobre eso, evadía el tema o inventaba cualquier excusa para no hablar de eso.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto con algo de duda la campirana. –Siempre evades ese tema.

–Lo sé, pero de verdad necesito que lo sepas.

-Bueno, te escucho.

Rarity se acomodó cerca de su amiga para proseguir a contarle, lo que tanto había temido que sucediera, temiendo lo que su amiga pudiese pensar –yo… estoy comprometida.

El rostro de Applejack pasó de ser pacifico a adquirir una mueca casi de susto y tornarse pálido.

- _Cher_ …

-…

-Jackie…

-…

-Applejack…

Rarity desesperada por no escuchar respuesta, se acercó a Applejack para comenzar a sacudirla – ¡ _Mon Dieu_ Applejack, reacciona! –la rubia se estremeció por las sacudidas de la chica.

-Dime que es un chiste. –finalmente respondió.

-No estoy jugando –dijo Rarity seriamente –hablo enserio.

Applejack trago saliva y pestaño varias veces para tratar de dar una respuesta de senté -… he… Ra… Rarity, discúlpame la palabrota, pero… ¿de qué carajos me hablas?

-De que por estar comprometida hui de mi hogar, ¿así o más claro?, no lo entiendes yo no quería algo así para mí.

-¿Y porque me lo dices ahora?

-Creo que pudiste notar al chico de cabello verde.

Applejack comenzó a hacer memoria y en efecto recordaba el haber visto al chico al cual Rarity se refería –si lo recuerdo, pero el que tiene que… –el cerebro de la chica Applejack hizo "clic" y el rostro de su amiga se lo confirmo –no me digas que él...

-Si Applejack, él era mi… bueno es mi prometido. Él es el príncipe de los dragones, buscaban una alianza de ninfas y dragones, las ninfas tendrían protección y los dragones tendrían mucho más territorio para dominar. Además no había mucho problema, el si se sentía atraído hacia mí.

-¿Y tú, tú te sentías atraída hacia él? –pregunto con algo de temor.

Rarity sonrió y poso su mano sobre la de Applejack –Spike era todo un caballero y estoy segura de que cualquier mujer se sentiría alagada al estar con él… cualquiera, pero yo no.

-Es porque tú no eres cualquiera Rarity –Applejack le regalo una cálida sonrisa, pero enseguida su rostro se tornó serio – ¿crees que si se entera que estas aquí te obligue a volver?

-Spike no es así, pero no opino lo mismo de los demás dragones o ninfas.

-No quiero que te vallas. –los brazos de Applejack rodearon a Rarity en lo que muchos llaman abrazo de oso. –Te extrañaría mucho y… además si no quieres casarte no dejare que te obliguen.

Rarity se dejó ser, llenado sus fosas nasales con el olor inconfundible de manzanas que siempre poseía Applejack –Jackie yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado, de igual forma te extrañaría mucho, aunque siempre manches de lodo mi piso.

Applejack se separó, para mirar a la chica de ojos azules con un ceño fruncido – ¡Hey! , yo no digo nada de que siempre estés asiéndole cosas raras a mi ropa.

- _Cher,_ un estilo diferente no mata a nadie.

Applejack la miro divertida ¿Qué haría ella sin su Rarity?, un sentimiento cálido le llenaba el pecho cuando estaba con ella, aun siendo personas tan diferentes encontraba confort al lado de la chica de ojos azules. Miro atentamente a Rarity tratando de grabar la imagen de la chica en su mente, aunque sin darse cuenta se encontró perdida en cada delicado detalle que poseía.

-Applejack –llamo suavemente, causando un estremecimiento en la campirana y también llenándole el rostro de vergüenza al habérsele quedado mirando de esa manera.

-Lo siento –se disculpó desviando el rostro hacia cualquier otra parte.

Rarity le regalo una cálida sonrisa, Applejack podría ser demasiado tierna en algunas ocasiones –no te preocupes, pero tú me querías decir algo desde un principio, ¿no es así?

Applejack recordó cual era el motivo por el cual había ido a buscar a Rarity, ahora con mucha más razón sentía que debía decirlo.

-Rarity, yo no sé mucho de ese mundo de criaturas mágicas y esas cosas, solo se de la pacifica vida en Ponyville, que creo que ya no será tan pacifica, pero me gustaría preguntarte, ¿tú qué sabes de las tribus de los hombres-lobo?

-Amm, en realidad no se mucho. Creo que hubo algún tipo de separación, creo que un lobo se enamoró de una humana, según tengo entendido.

-Bueno creo que será fácil de explicar en ese caso –Applejack comenzó a contarle lo que su abuela le había dicho, aunque una parte de ella tenía un mal presentimiento, era como si debiera de estar con su familia en esos momentos.

…

-¿Entonces no sabes que es lo que busca Chrysalis? –pregunto Discord.

-Con exactitud no –respondió Sunset –no creo que se conforme solo con tener control total de las criaturas de la luz y de la oscuridad.

-Si en eso tienes razón.

Antes de que Sunset dijera otra cosa un olor conocido llego a sus sentidos –huele a perro.

-¡Oye a Discord no le dices así! –defendió Twilight.

-No me refiero a él mocosa, son hombres-lobo. –Sunset dirigió la mirada hacia Fluttershy quien se había levantado de su asiento y también estaba alerta – ¿lo notaste? –pregunto viendo a la vampiresa.

-No son muchos, tal vez tres o cuatro, Sunset van hacia…

-Tenemos que irnos ya –interrumpió la pelirroja para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Hey esperen –interrumpió Rainbow –iremos con ustedes, ¿verdad? –pregunto mirando a Twilight.

-Claro, lo último que necesitamos es otra masacre matutina. –concordó Discord.

Fluttershy miro a Sunset esperando respuesta –Hagan lo que quieran –respondió ella. –Fluttershy, vámonos. –Ambas chicas salieron.

-Bueno que esperamos –dijo Rainbow – ¡vamos a patear traseros peludos! –la chica siempre se mostraba emocionada cuando se trataba de esa clase de situaciones.

Discord y Twilight se quedaron un poco atrás hasta que Discord se le acercó para preguntar, pero Twilight se adelantó –me llamo mocosa –dijo incrédula.

-No le prestes atención –le dijo Discord acariciando su cabeza – vamos por los caballos y límpiate la nariz.

A fuera con Fluttershy y Sunset habían decidido esperarlos esto por petición de Fluttershy.

-Podrías ser más amable con ellos –comento Fluttershy

-Eso no se me da a mí, y más si se trata de Discord.

-Lo sé pero podrías intentarlo, al final de cierta forma necesitamos su ayuda.

Sunset guardo silencio como respuesta

Casi al instante aparecieron Discord, Twilight y Rainbow montados en su respectivo caballo –Bueno vámonos –dijo Rainbow entusiasmada, pero enseguida se frenó – ¿y a donde vamos exactamente?

-Se aproximan a la granja donde nos llevó Big Mac –contesto Fluttershy. –Hay que apurarnos, no humanos y hombres-lobo no son una buena combinación.

El grupo inicio su camino, Fluttershy y Sunset iban corriendo a la misma velocidad de los corceles. Al lado de Sunset se encontraba Twilight quien miraba de reojo a la chica, aunque le callera mal admitía que esa chica le provocaba cierta curiosidad.

Sunset se dio cuenta de que la mirada lavanda sobre ella y acelero un poco más para apartarse de ella, simplemente no le agradaba que la observaran tanto.

Al llegar a Sweet Apple Acres, se encontraron con una sorpresa nada agradable.

Ahí estaban Big Mac, Octavia, Vinyl y Spike, frente a Flash y otros tres lobos más, aunque eso no era lo malo, uno de los lobos tenia atrapadas a Scootaloo y otra niña pelirroja que Sunset no recordaba a ver visto.

Flash volteo a donde estaba Sunset y sonrió cínicamente –miren quien decidió quedarse con los vivos.

-Flash –gruño Sunset.

…

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, lamento mucho la espera pero me trabe un poco con la historia y lo que ya había escrito se me borro y escribí todo de nuevo.**

 **Sin más que escribir y sin hacerte perder más tu tiempo, yo me retiro.**


	9. Compañeros de juego

**Este extraño mundo**

 **Cap. 9**

 **Compañeros de juego**

" _ **La amistad y enemistad solo son diferenciadas por tres letras"**_

…

 _Un pequeño peli-azul corría atreves de la densa vegetación, mostrando agilidad y velocidad al esquivar las grandes raíces que sobresalían del suelo. Una sonrisa juguetona adornaba su rostro, y en su mente el único objetivo era correr más rápido, claro que no conto conque una pequeña rama en forma de arco atraparía su pie haciéndolo rodar colina abajo, cayó sobre un montón de hojas secas._

 _El pequeño salió, refunfuñando, del montón de hojas y dispuesto a seguir su carrera, pero un sonido que provenía detrás de unos arbustos llamó su atención, preso de su propia curiosidad, metió la cabeza al arbusto logrando observar lo que había detrás._

 _-¡Te atrape infraganti! –un ruido sordo se hizo presente y el pobre niño estaba de espaldas contra el suelo, mientras oía las risas de su amiga._

 _-Jajaja, ¡debiste ver tu cara! –la pequeña niña de cabello de fuego se sujetaba la barriga en un intento por apaciguar sus carcajadas._

 _-Que graciosa eres –le reprocho, con sarcasmo el pequeño peli-azul –te crees mucho solo porque eres del linaje Gremory._

 _-Hay Flashillo –contesto con una sonrisa, pasando su brazo por el cuello de su amigo –sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver, pero tienes razón, algún día yo seré la mayor autoridad de este lugar, aunque, por el momento solo me interesa ganarte esta carrera._

 _La pequeña empuja al peli-azul, logrando que este caiga nuevamente en el montón de hojas anterior, dispuestos a seguir su carrera, pero, sus aún no tan desarrollados sentido, captaron una voz, más específicamente unos sollozos._

 _-Sunset, ¿lo escuchas? –pregunto el oji-azul._

 _Sunset se quedó callada con una expresión pensativa en su rostro – ¡Vamos a ver que es! –declaro de un de repente, para poner en marcha a sus piernas._

 _Flash no hizo nada más que refunfuñar y proseguir a alcanzar a la bola de fuego que era su amiga, pero no sin antes volver a mirar ese arbusto el cual, al traspasar tenía algo que había captado su atención, pero por el momento lo ignoraría._

 _Llegaron a un claro, el cual era territorio de hombre-lobo, ambos niños se guiaron por sus instintos hasta dar con el origen de tan chillones sollozos. Y en efecto lo encontraron; un bebe._

 _Ambos quedaron estáticos mirando la sesta que portaba aquel pequeño ser; cabello fundido en color menta y color morado, cara regordeta y rojiza debido a la fuerza con la que lloraba y, unos tremendos y vigorosos ojos azules._

 _-¿Y esto que hace aquí? –pregunto Flash acercándose curiosamente, inspiro profundamente, para después poner una cara analítica._

 _-¿Y…? –Sunset esperaba la respuesta de su amigo, esperando que su olfato le dijera algo respecto a su hallazgo, pero lo único que recibió fue un estornudo de su amigo._

 _-No sé –respondió él –tiene un olor muy dulce, creo que es una humana._

 _-¿Y cómo llego aquí? –pregunto la pelirroja, pero su amigo estaba en iguales condiciones que ella._

 _La mirada verdosa de Sunset se fijó con aquella masa de carne que se movía inquieta, con sus pequeños e inexpertos brazos tomo a la pequeña bebé, mientras Flash la miraba aterrorizado._

 _-¡¿Estás loca, que haces?! –grito alarmado._

 _-La llevare con mi madre –respondió ella para luego mirar de nueva cuenta a la bebé, que había callado sus sollozos una vez en brazos de ella. –Ella sabrá que hacer. –dijo Sunset sonriéndole simpáticamente a la pequeña, con la que formaría lazos más fuertes que los de sangre._

 **Presente**

…

Flash sujetaba a la pequeña Apple, sus garras estaban situadas, peligrosamente, sobre la yugular de Apple boom, esto ante la atemorizada y rigorosa mirada de la abuela Smith y de Big Mac.

Sunset miraba de manera firme y neutra a quien en su tiempo fue su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué buscan? –pregunto la pelirroja en tono autoritario.

La cara de Flash se desfiguro en una mueca risueña y sádica, para luego soltar una enorme carcajada –Cálmate, Gremory junior, ya has perdido tu rango autoritario, ¡no eres más que un demonio patético y una bastarda!

Lo último causo la ira de Sunset pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Y a lo que vine no es contigo, asique no te hagas la importante –respondió el chico dando señales de seriedad –vine por lo que los Apple han escondido por tanto tiempo y que por derecho les pertenece a los hombres lobo, no aun montón de cobardes que rechazaron sus raíces por… algo tan insignificante, ¡Ahora entréguenme en pergamino de la shikon o la escuincla se muere! –ante su aclamación, sus garras hicieron más presión en el cuello infantil de Apple boom, logrando romper, de forma leve, la piel de niña.

Detrás de Flash estaba un trio de hombres lobos, uno de los cual tenía sujeta a Scootaloo, obviamente, no la estaba sujetando de forma tan amenazadora como lo hacía Flash con Apple boom.

Scootaloo escucho la amenaza, y aunque no conocía bien a aquella chiquilla, sabía que era buena persona, pues ¿quién trata de animar a un extraño?, como lo hizo la niña de ojos miel con ella hace unos minutos, asique, como gratitud, haría lo más loco en su vida, claro, si esto no llegaba a ser lo último que hacía.

Dando provecho al agarre casi inexistente de su receptor, basto un rápido y limpio movimiento de la pequeña hada para liberarse, pero en vez de huir como cualquiera en su situación, se dejó ir contra el peli-azul, dueño de la libertad de la joven Apple. Scootaloo sabía que ella no se podía comparar con la fuerza de un hombre-lobo pero, eso no impedía que pudiera hacer algo para liberar a Apple boom, se acercó a Flash y mordió lo más fuerte que pudo al peli-azul, causando que soltara un aullido de dolor, enfocando su atención a la pequeña atrevida que hozo morderlo.

Apple boom, corrió mirando de reojo a su salvadora quien sonrió mientras mordía a Flash, sonrisa que no duro mucho pues un golpe proveniente de Flash la tumbo al suelo dejándola indefensa a merced del hombre-lobo.

-¡Pequeña puta como te atreves! –bramo Flash dispuesto a acabar con la vida de la pequeña de un solo golpe. Scootaloo solo cerró los ojos, esperando a encontrarse con su familia en el otro lado. Pero esto no sucedió así, fuego, fue lo que vio revelando la silueta de Sunset, interpuesta entre ella y las garras de Flash.

Las garras del oji-azul se clavaban en la carne del antebrazo de Sunset, ambos habían conectado miradas, en los orbes azules se veía sorpresa y muy en el fondo miedo, mientras que el cian de los ojos de Sunset ardía en ira y repulsión.

-¿En qué clase de mostro enfermo te convertiste? –La voz de Sunset salió ronca y sombría dejando que su sangre demoniaca fluyera por sus venas – ¡Como te atreves a levantarle la mano a una niña, pedazo de mierda!

Aun con las garras de su oponente clavadas en su piel, Sunset levanta su brazo, haciendo que Flash le siga el movimiento dejando su abdomen desprotegido, Sunset aprovecha eso y le da una patada directo a la boca del estómago, sus garras se desclavan de Sunset y sin más, el chico cae al suelo sobre su espalda con una clara mueca de asfixia en el rostro.

Los otros tres lobos, se lanzaron contra Sunset, pero estos fueron detenidos por Big Mac, Vinyl y Spike, comenzando así una nueva batalla.

Sunset dirigió su mirada a Scootaloo quien seguía en el piso en shock – ¡Corre y ocúltate! –le dijo para después ser derribada por Flash, quien se repuso rápidamente.

Scootaloo reacciono y corrió a donde estaba Apple boom junto con su abuela

–Niñas debemos ir a un lugar seguro –dijo la abuela.

-No –la atención de la vieja Apple, fue captada por Octavia –lo mejor es quedarnos aquí, no se preocupe no les pasara nada –las palabras de la elfa calmaron los nervios de la Abuela Smith.

Rainbow se disponía a entrar en combate pero Discord se lo impidió.

-Tú vienes conmigo –declaro el bicolor, señalando el granero.

-Pero… –Rainbow traro de replicar pero la mirada de Discord fue todo lo que necesito para saber que no tenía otra opción más que obedecer.

Twilight trato de seguirlos, pero también recibió una negativa de Discord –quédate con Sunset, si esa idiota se transforma tú serás la única que la podrá detener. –Dicho eso Discord y Rainbow se dirigieron al granero, por alguna razón.

Fluttershy observo la escena, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espina dorsal, había alguien más ahí, y si su instinto estaba en lo correcto esto se iba a complicar más.

Sunset estaba enfrascada en su enfrentamiento con Flash, ambos se golpeaban con fuerza y trataban de todas maneras someter a su oponente.

Pero el par de orbes lavanda que observaba dicho enfrentamiento pudieron notar algo; Sunset solo se estaba defendiendo, a diferencia de Flash que atacaba a matar. Ese detalle tomo la atención de Twilight, quien observaba y analizaba los movimientos de cada uno, siempre pendiente a algún cambio extraño en la pelirroja.

Flash hizo que su brazo se transformara, tomando a Sunset por sorpresa, tomo a la pelirroja por el cuello lanzándola haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol derribándolo. El chico se lanzó a gran velocidad con la única intención de embestirla, pero choco contra un escudo creado por Sunset, gracias al impacto el peli-azul quedo desorientado, dándole oportunidad a Sunset de atacar, tomo el rostro del Flash y le dio un rodillazo directo en la cara para después juntar ambas manos y golpearlo en la nuca dejándolo tendido en el suelo. Pero Flash no era un oponente cualquiera, aun en el suelo, gracias a la cercanía que tenía con la pelirroja, se las arregló para sujetarla por los tobillos, apoyando su peso en sus rodilla, arrastro a Sunset haciéndola caer boca arriba, rápidamente Flash se puso en cuclillas, haciendo uso de la fuerza descomunal que poseía, elevo a la pelirroja por los aires para azotarla contra el suelo, se puso de pie totalmente con la única intención de repetir la misma acción constantemente.

Un sentimiento de preocupación se anido en el pecho de Twilight, la pregunta era; ¿se debía por la paliza que estaba recibiendo la pelirroja o por el miedo a que se transformara?, o tal vez un poco de ambas. Aunque algo no estaba bien con esa pelea, Sunset era un demonio, ósea que era más fuerte que un hombre-lobo, en cualquier momento podría destrozar a aquel chico, pero no, ella estaba totalmente contenida, pero ¿Por qué?

Big Mac y Vinyl tenían su propia batalla, casi en iguales condiciones, pues sus oponentes al igual que Flash tenían la habilidad de controlar que parte de su cuerpo querían transformar a su forma bestial, mientras que Big Mac y Vinyl solo podían transformarse completamente lo cual era difícil, pues al ser de día, sus poderes tendían a debilitarse, pero sus oponentes no parecían sufrir de debilidad, lo cual era alarmante y extraño

Spike a diferencia de ellos no tenía ningún problema con su oponente, siendo un dragón, y más siendo el príncipe de aquella raza, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con el pobre hombre-lobo. Estampándolo contra el suelo o lanzándole grandes brazas de fuego verde contra el chico.

En el granero de los Apple, Discord y Rainbow caminaba guiados por el bicolor.

-¿Discord que hacemos aquí? –Se quejaba la oji-cereza –la diversión esta allá afuera.

-Cállate de una buena vez –contesto, no había tiempo de discutir con su impaciente pupila.

Se acercó hasta una tabla vieja y con un enorme pisotón rompió la madera, Rainbow salto del susto, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que debajo de esas tablas había un pergamino viejo. Discord tomo aquel pedazo de papel viejo y no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.

-Esto es lo que ellos buscan –afirmo Discord mostrándole el pergamino a Rainbow.

-Siempre un paso adelante –Discord se estremeció al reconocer esa voz. En una de las vigas del granero, Starlight sonreía, para después dar un salto y colocarse enfrente de Discord y Rainbow. –lo último que esperaba era verte, parece que la inútil de Sunset no sirve ni para deshacerse de basura como tú.

Starlight tenía el mismo rencor de Sunset hacia Discord, a sus ojos el bicolor también era un traidor.

-Ahora entrégame ese papel y no te hare sufrir demasiado –Discord miro a Starlight, para después mirar a la cintura de la chica donde se encontraba la espada del clan Gremory.

-¿Tu madre no te enseño a no robar? –pregunto Discord con ironía, desato la ira de la chica de ojos azules, quien se dispuso a golpear a aquel hombre. Pero Rainbow reacciono, y uso una defensa para proteger a su padre putativo, el único ruido después de eso fue el de un brazo rompiéndose.

-¡Aaaagh! –Rainbow grito de dolor, pues al hacer su defensa solo consiguió que Starlight le rompiera el brazo como si se tratase de un mondadientes. – ¡Hija de…! –Rainbow no pudo terminar pues Starlight comenzó a girar su brazo de forma que su hueso pronto seria arrancado de su cuerpo.

-Humanos, en algún momento de mi vida pensé que hubiera sido mejor ser criada por mi raza, pero luego de la traición de esa rata, me siento mejor por haber sido la hija ¡de la legítima princesa del inframundo! –al gritar eso hizo una presión más fuerte en Rainbow logrando sacarle un alarido de dolor, terminando rendida de rodillas ante Starlight –aunque, se deslindó de su cargo para poner orden a un montón de ridículos, creo que ese fue su peor error, el cual no cometeré.

Starlight desenvaino su espada con la única intención de acabar tanto con Discord y esa niña imprudente que se atravesó en su ataque, que lastima, hubiera vivido más.

Cuando se dispuso a liberar los poderes demoniacos de su arma sintió como alguien la embestía, no con mucha fuerza, pero fue suficiente para frustrar su ataque.

-¡Ya deja de decir tonterías! –esa voz era inconfundible. Al recuperarse del golpe, Starlight se vio frente a unos amables ojos calipso eclipsados por un leve carmesí alrededor de la pupila de su poseedora. –El que te sientas enojada por lo que paso hace años no te da derecho a desquitarte con otros –Fluttershy miro a donde estaban Discord y Rainbow Dash, observo la tremenda yaga del brazo de la peli-arcoíris, Discord corto un pedazo de tela de sus ropas, tratando de detener la hemorragia.

-Siempre tan amable y benévola con los demás, ¿verdad vampirita? –Se burló Starlight.

Fluttershy entrecerró los ojos molesta, miro a Discord que tenía el pergamino, no tuvo que analizar mucho para saber lo que era –Discord dámelo, tu hazte cargo de ella –señalo a Rainbow Dash, quien estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y eso no era algo bueno ni para la chica de ojos color cereza, ni para Fluttershy.

Discord lanzo el pergamino a las manos de Fluttershy, quien se dispuso a alejarse del lugar.

Starlight la miro alejarse con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro –patética –dijo la oji-azul, preparándose para ir tras la peli-rosa.

Le llego por un costado a Fluttershy – _couard_ –pronuncio Starlight antes de darle un golpe en el rostro haciendo que la pelirrosa atravesara la pared del granero debido a la fuerza del golpe.

El estruendo llego hasta donde se encontraban los demás. Spike, siendo el que tenía menos dificultades logro ver lo que sucedía y de quien se trataba, dejo de jugar con su oponente y le dio un cabezazo dejando al lobo inconsciente. Se dispuso a ir a ayudar a Fluttershy que estaba tendida en el suelo, pero se incorporaba rápidamente, lo siguiente que el oji-verde vio fue a Starlight, inmediatamente frunció el ceño y se interpuso entre ella y Fluttershy.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Spike a sus espaldas donde se encontraba Fluttershy.

-Solo es un rasguño –le restó importancia, mientras se sacudía la ropa.

Starlight miro a ambos y viceversa –podría preguntarles si quieren hacer esto de la manera fácil o difícil, pero preguntar lo obvio es estúpido –Nuevamente desenvainó su espada, preparándose a debatirse entre ambos contrincantes.

-Evita transfórmate a toda costa –advirtió Fluttershy a Spike.

-Lo mismo digo –contesto él.

Starlight se comenzó a irritar, tenía el tiempo contado y no lo iba a desperdiciar en ese par de ineptos.

…

Sunset seguía siendo golpeada por Flash, este le dio un fuerte puñetazo haciendo que rosara por el suelo, haciendo un cráter debido al impacto. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de tierra, rasguños y pequeños hematomas amenazaban con aparecer en su piel. Aunque a pesar de eso, su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-¡Deja de juagar y pelea! –Exigió Flash, pues hasta él sabía que Sunset ni siquiera había tratado de atacarlo, aun después de que por poco y termina con la vida de Scootaloo. Desesperado se lanzó contra la pelirroja, la tomo por el cuello en un intento por asfixiarla – ¿¡Porque?! –Grito el peli-azul – ¿me consideras tan débil que ni siquiera eres capaz de atacarme con tu verdadero poder?

Sunset sentía que el aire le comenzaba a faltar pero su sonrisa no desaparecía, provocando que Flash estrujara su garganta con más fuerza.

-No… –Sunset logro articular algunas palabras –no te considero… débil… mi erros es… que… aun te considero… mi amigo.

Flash se quedó en blanco y descuido el agarre hacia Sunset, aprovechando eso Sunset le dio una patada en el abdomen, haciendo que el chico se irguiera. De un momento a otro Sunset en lazo su brazo al cuello de Flash invirtiendo las posiciones.

-¡Mocosa! –Grito Sunset a donde estaba Twilight – ¡deja de observar y dispara esa baratija tuya!

Twilight frunció el ceño enojada, pero luego se desquitaría, apunto su ballesta hacia el peli-azul dejando salir una flecha directo a Flash, esta le atravesó la cara tronándole el ojo ocular. El grito de Flash no se hizo esperar cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-No me mal interpretes –dijo Sunset mirando a Flash –lo que dije es cierto, pero tampoco puedo dejar que hagas lo que te plazca.

-¡PUDRETE!, ¡FUISTE, ERES Y SERAS SIEMPRE UNA MALDITA PERRA HIPOCRITA! –grito el chico entre dolor e ira hacia la pelirroja.

Sunset embozó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica –Jamás me escucharas, ¿verdad?, si lo que dices es lo que piensas y crees, yo no puedo hacer nada, hablar con un terco es como hablar con la pared.

Flash siguió con su mano en su ojo, tratando de detener la hemorragia y el horrible dolor que sentía.

Twilight se acercó hasta donde estaba la pelirroja quien al sentir la presencia de la peli-azul se voltea hacia ella. Sunset iba a decirle algo cuando se escuchó una gran explosión a sus espaldas. Sunset inmediato reconoció esos rayos que sobresalían de aquel lugar, además de que la enorme silueta de un dragón comenzaba a sobresalir.

-No puede ser –susurro, Sunset miro a Twilight y la tomó del brazo –ven.

Al tratar de correr Sunset se llevó a rastras a Twilight debido a la diferencia de velocidad, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de esto y se detuvo.

-¿Por qué son tan frágiles ustedes? –antes de que la oji-amatista respondiera Sunset la carga estilo nupcias.

-¿Oye qué crees…? –Twilight no termino su pregunta.

-Tenemos que ir hacia allá rápido, si vamos a tu paso solo me retrasaras –respondió ignorando a la chica en sus brazos, quien tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

Sunset llego hasta donde ocurría la catástrofe; Spike esta transformado y tenía una herida enorme en el costado derecho, el dragón estaba enroscado como protegiendo algo o mejor dicho a alguien. Entre las escamas verdes del dragón Sunset logro observar a una inconsciente Fluttershy, a unos metros de ellos la figura de Starlight se imponía, la chica de cabellera morada y menta camino unos metros para recoger un pergamino, Sunset no necesito analizar mucho para saber que ese pedazo de papel era lo que estaban buscando desde un inicio. Los ojos de Sunset rodaron para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules burlones y sádicos.

-Hola –pronuncio cínica la oji-azul, saludando a Sunset. Para después observar a la chica en sus brazos –ahora te revuelcas con humanos, ¿he?

Sunset se dio cuenta de que aun tenia cargada a Twilight, levanto sus manos abandonando el agarre que tenía con el cuerpo de la oji-amatista, dejando que Twilight callera de sentón al suelo.

-¡Oye! –Twilight se levantó, estaba dispuesta a usar los grilletes que tenía la pelirroja para mandarla de cara al suelo, pero Sunset cubrió su boca con su palma, hizo un poco de presión haciendo que Twilight camina hacia atrás dejándola a espaldas de la pelirroja.

-Quédate atrás y no hagas nada estúpido –ordeno Sunset, mientras miraba a Starlight de manera retadora. Twilight no tuvo otro remedio más que obedecer a regañadientes, pero no era tonta, había notado muchas cosas en cuanto a Sunset en esos breves momentos, la pelirroja le estaba provocando una inmensa curiosidad, quería indagar en ella, asique por el momento solo la observaría, después, quien sabe, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle ciertas cosas directamente.

…

 **Uff, cuanto tiempo, pero he aquí una nueva actualización de esta historia, lamento la tardanza pero tenía otras cosas en la cabeza últimamente y tuve un pequeño bloqueo con esta y otra historia pero ya salí de eso asique actualizare más seguido o eso espero. :D**

 **Sin más que decir y sin quitarles más su tiempo yo me despido.**


	10. Vivo para servir

**Este extraño mundo**

 **Cap.10**

 **Vivo para Servir**

" _ **La fidelidad a quien se lo merezca"**_

…

Applejack y Rarity salían de la casa de la última, ya más relajadas.

— _Cher_ —Rarity llamo a la rubia antes de que ensillara a su caballo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Sobre lo que me contaste, trata de comprender a tu familia.

— Aun así me siento un poco extraña con todo este asunto.

Rarity sonrió — Jackie, este mundo es extraño.

Antes de que Applejack dijera algo una gran estruendo llamo su atención, la figura de un dragón fue visible por segundos para después desvanecerse como si fuese derrotado.

— Rarity dime que viste lo que yo vi.

— Qué curioso yo iba a decir lo mismo —la voz de Rarity salió sin gracia, al reconocer esa figura.

Muchos dirán que todos los dragones son iguales, pues que equivocados, solo hay que observar los detalles, y Rarity era muy buena para eso, inmediato supo de quien se trataba.

— Eso fue en Sweet Apple Acres —dijo Applejack preocupada, subiendo a su caballo— debo ir.

— ¡Espera! —Rarity se aproximó a Applejack y sin preguntar se subió al corcel junto con la rubia— voy contigo.

Applejack solo asintió, su preocupación por su familia era tanta, que le dio menor importancia al porque su amiga de ojos azules había decidido ir con ella.

…

Sunset miro de arriba abajo a Starlight, quien lo diría que llegaría a una situación como esa, pero su mirada se detuvo en la mano donde la oji-azul sostenía aquella espada, pues claramente se podía observar como el arma quemaba su piel.

— ¡Ya para de jugar Starlight! —grito Sunset, en un intento por hacer entrar en razón a su hermana— tu mejor que nadie sabe porque Tokijin se me fue dada a mí, su poder es demasiado para ti, terminaras destruyéndote.

— Eso es lo que tú crees, ¡Eso es lo que todos creen!, pero yo soy más de lo que piensan, y este es el precio por haberme subestimado.

Starlight se arrojó hacia Sunset con toda la intención de acabar con ella en ese preciso instante, pero el ataque fue bloqueado por Sunset, usando los grilletes de sus muñecas como un escudo. El chirrido del metal no se hizo esperar, ambas forcejearon, tratando de someter a su contraria, pero Sunset pronto comenzó a ganar terreno, no solo por la diferencia de fuerza sino también porque la Tokijin comenzó a quemar aún más las palmas de Starlight, provocando una mueca de dolor en ella, dolor que se convirtió en rabia y odio hacia Sunset.

Sunset se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, sabía que Starlight no la escucharía asique debía entrar en su juego, aunque le dolería más a ella las palabras que estaba a punto de decirle. Empujo a la oji-azul con fuerza, logrando hacer una distancia de algunos metros.

— ¿Qué te subestiman dices? —la voz de Sunset salió con burla, una sonrisa hipócrita se hizo presente en sus labios— hablas como si fueras invencible, pero solo puedes enfrentarme cuando estoy desarmada, y para colmo usando una espada, esa no es una batalla equilibrada, pero es natural jamás me podrías igualar, eres inferior y con tus cobardes acciones solo lo confirmas.

La ira se hizo presente en el rostro de Starlight, apretó el mango de la espada, Sunset había herido su orgullo y eso no lo iba a permitir. Metió la espada a su funda y corrió en dirección a Sunset

— ¡Te hare añicos con mis propias manos! —grito en señal de batalla. Sunset se puso en guardia esperando cualquier ataque, el cual nunca llego. Pues cuando Starlight estaba a centímetros de ella, la oji-azul invoco una tele trasportación con el símbolo Gremory, y apareció justo detrás de Twilight tomándola por el cuello.

— ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? —Sunset grito al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Twilight, quien permanecía quieta pues pudo sentir una afilada daga amenazando con clavarse en su espalda.

— Este es el precio que pagaras por haberme subestimado —Starlight paso su mano del cuello de Twilight hasta su quijada— aunque hiera a mi orgullo sé que en estas condiciones no soy capaz de hacerte frente, pero, sé que la mejor forma de herirte no es física, a ti te lastima aún más que hieran a otros, por tu causa —Starlight volteo a ver a Twilight y sonrió de forma malévola— aunque debo felicitarte Sunset, siempre has tenido buen gusto para elegir a tus putas.

Twilight frunció el ceño y sintió una gran rabia recorrer su cuerpo, le dio un fuerte pisotón a Starlight haciendo que esta retrocediera, rápidamente Twilight saco su ballesta de su cinturón, Sunset vio las intenciones de la oji-amatista y corrió junto a ella desviando su puntería evitando que le diera a Starlight.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —pregunto enojada Twilight, mirando fijamente a Sunset.

— Lo siento, no espero que entiendas mi actuar, pero no puedo dejar que le hagas nada.

— Jajaja —una carcajada proveniente de Starlight llamo la atención de ambas chicas— ¿sigues tratando de mantener promesas vacías Shimmer?

Sunset no respondió. Había hecho la promesa de proteger a su hermana, incluso de ella misma.

Antes de que otra cosa sucediera una voz femenina se escuchó dentro de la cabeza de Starlight, y no solo de ella, Flash y sus acompañantes también la escucharon. _Ya se terminó su tiempo._

Al escuchar eso su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, esto ante los ojos de sus contrincantes. Sunset miro atentamente a Starlight, quien solo la miro con ira y resentimiento.

— Terminaremos esto en otra ocasión –fue lo último que la escucho decir antes de que su figura desapareciera por completo.

Twilight quedo sorprendida nunca había visto algo semejante, las criaturas a las que había combatido antes no se comparaban con lo que sus ojos contemplaban en esos momentos.

— Tele-transportación –pronuncio Sunset, captando la atención de Twilight.

— ¿Entonces ya se fueron? –pregunto Twilight.

— Si, y tal parece que se llevaron lo que buscaban –Sunset miro a otro lado, claramente molesta, a lo que Twilight mostro una gran sonrisa– ¿qué te parece tan divertido, mocosa?

Twilight arqueo una ceja mostrando una mueca de superioridad ante Sunset–Nada, nada, solo me parece gracioso que ni tu, ni esa chica se dieran cuenta de que tome esto –Twilight agito frente a los ojos de Sunset, aquel pergamino que tantos problemas había causado, tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja.

— Tu… ¿en qué momento…? –la cara de incredulidad de Sunset, le hacía bastante gracia.

— Obviamente fue en el momento que te amenazó con matarme, fue bastante simple sacar el pergamino de su cinturón, mientras toda su atención estaba en ti –Explico la peli-azul.

Sunset, se quedó callada, estaba sorprendía al parecer esa chica era más lista de lo que parecía.

— ¡Sunset! –la aludida se giró para toparse con Spike, quien ya estaba en su forma humana, con una gran yaga en su costado y con Fluttershy inconsciente en sus brazos.

Sunset corrió hacia ellos, seguida de Twilight.

— ¡Mierda! –exclamo Sunset arrodillada ante Spike– es una herida profunda.

— Por mí no te preocupes, mejor revisa a Fluttershy –exclamo Spike, tratando de ignorar su dolor.

Sunset asintió y tomo a Fluttershy, puso su palma en la frente de la pelirrosa y una mueca de preocupación apareció en su rostro. Giro su rostro y vio que Big Mac, Vinyl y Octavia se acercaron hasta donde estaban.

— ¿Sunset que le pasa a Fluttershy? –pregunto Octavia.

— Uso mucha energía al tratar de detener a Starlight –la pelirroja miro a Fluttershy, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Sunset se llevó el dorso de su mano hacia su boca, mordió su propia piel generando que de esta saliera sangre, al instante chupo aquel liquido pero no lo trago, una vez teniendo en la boca la cantidad adecuada de sangre acerco su rostro a Fluttershy. Con una mano separo sus labios y los unió con los suyos pasando aquel liquido al sistema de la pelirrosa.

Fluttershy se retorció en señal de que estaba volviendo en sí, Sunset se separó de ella al instante.

— Flutter… –Sunset no pudo terminar de hablar, pues noto aquel color carmesí implantado en los orbes de Fluttershy, sin aviso la pelirrosa se lanzó sobre la yugular de Sunset enterrando sus colmillos en el cuello de la pelirroja.

Sunset no se movió, ni se resistió, después de todo no era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación.

Pov. Twilight

Me quede perpleja, jamás en mi vida había visto a dos chicas… ¿besarse?, eso fue muy extraño a mis ojos. Estruje un poco el pergamino que aun residía en mis manos.

La chica de cabellera rosa poco a poco se alejó de Sunset, puede observar como sus ojos volvía a su color normal, se miraba desorientada, nunca había visto a un vampiro así; desorientado e indefenso. Pero aun así, siguen siendo criaturas de la oscuridad.

Tome aire adoptando una pose superficial e indiferente, me cruce de brazos para mirar a otro lugar, pero eso no me impidió escuchar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –escuche la voz de Sunset.

— Yo… amm… sí, creo que si –aun dando la espalda, pude imaginarme el sonrojo que tenía la chica en el rostro. Gire levemente mi cabeza, logrando observar como Sunset le ayuda a levantarse.

— ¿Segura que no te duele? –pregunto con evidente preocupación.

La chica solo asintió levemente, Sunset le sonrió y se giró al peli-verde que aún seguía en el suelo.

— Vamos amigo, arriba, Big Mac ayúdame –pidió Sunset a aquel chico rubio. Entre ambos lograron incorporar al oji-verde. Tal parece que la pelirroja se olvidó de que yo aún tengo en mis manos el pergamino que tantos problemas había causado.

Escuche el relincho de un caballo, me gire y vi que Applejack se dirigía hacia nosotros, con ella venia esa extraña chica Rarity, aun a la fecha sigo sorprendida por la gran intimidad que tienen esas dos, pero ese no es mi asunto.

Fin Pov.

— ¿Pero qué establos sucedió aquí? –fue lo primero que dijo Applejack al ver el estado de la tierra, algunos manzanos caídos y el gran agujero en el granero. Bajo del caballo y ayudo rápidamente a Rarity a hacer lo mismos, inmediatamente sus pasos se dirigieron amenazadoramente a su hermano, quien aún sostenía a Spike– ¡Quiero una buena explicación! –grito sujetando la camisa de Big Mac.

Big Mac apretó la mandíbula y miro a otro sitio.

— No te enojes con él, Applejack –Applejack bajo la mirada encontrándose con su pequeña hermana.

— Apple boom –La rubia soltó a su hermano, para después inclinarse hacia– ¿Qué es lo que tienes en el cuello? –Applejack paso su mano por la herida que tenía su hermana en el cuello, no era profunda ni grave, pero desato la ira de la rubia quien inmediatamente culpo a su hermano– ¡Todo es tu culpa! –incrimino a Big Mac.

— ¡Por favor Applejack, cálmate! –inmediatamente Rarity salió a escena, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la rubia.

Spike, por otro lado, quedo en shock al ver a su prometida a quien creyó perdida para siempre. Pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué nos perdimos? –la voz de Discord captó la atención, junto a él venía Rainbow con el brazo vendado cubierto de sangre, pero aun en esas condiciones no se mostraba débil.

Twilight vio la situación y corrió hacia ellos— ¿¡Que fue lo que sucedió!? –pregunto con suma preocupación al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la chica de cabellera multicolor.

— Je, no es nada –respondió Rainbow con una sonrisa torcida– creo que esa chica de ojos azules era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

" _¿Ojos azules?"_ de inmediato la mente de Twilight mostro la imagen de Starlight, llenándose de ira por no haberle disparado cunado pudo. Inmediatamente culpo a Sunset por el estado actual de su amiga oji-magenta.

Por naturaleza el ambiente se tornó tenso y pesado, pero antes de que alguna persona presente dijera algo al respecto una voz chillona capto la atención.

— Wow, solo nos fuimos durante unos capítulos y pasa esto –Sonata llego hasta donde estaban todos, seguida de ella Aria también venía con ella, las dos estaban empapadas pero para curiosidad de sus amigos, tal parecía que ya no tenían ninguna herida del encuentro con Chrysalis, pues Sonata ya tenía su brazo de vuelta como si Adagio jamás le hubiese hecho nada.

— La pregunta es; ¿Dónde han estado ustedes? –hablo Octavia mirando al par de hermanas.

— Fuimos a curar nuestras heridas –Aria se dio la vuelta mostrando su espalda, la cual no tenía ningún rastro o cicatriz del puñal que Adagio le había clavado– Y por lo que veo ustedes también necesitan curarse, síganos.

Sunset miro a Big Mac, dándole la señal de seguirlas, a ellos se les unió Octavia, Vinyl y Fluttershy, por otro lado Scootaloo miro a Apple boom como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para seguirlos a lo que la pequeña pelirroja asintió sorprendida, aun no le había dado las gracias por haberle salvado la vida.

Vio a la chiquilla de cabello corto sonreírle e irse detrás de Sunset.

— Tú también deberías ir con ellos, Rainbow –Discord mira la gran yaga del brazo de la susodicha, el cual aún sangraba.

— Primero me muero desangrada antes de dejar que me toquen un pelo –contesto de manera alzada, a lo que Discord solo sonrió, ya sabía que esa sería su respuesta.

Twilight miro el pergamino que sostenía y se lo mostro a la abuela Apple– Señora, creo que esto es suyo. –Twilight le entrego el pergamino captando la atención de Applejack, quien no supo en que momento había tomado del brazo a Rarity, para impedir que esta fuera a seguir a aquel herido peli-verde.

— ¿Qué es eso abuela? –pregunto Applejack mirando aquel pedazo de papel.

— Es mapa –contesto la anciana– un mapa para reunir a la Shikon.

…

 **Castillo Changeant**

Chrysalis observaba atentamente a las personas arrodilladas delante de ella. La mujer de ojos verde grisáceo mantenía una mirada petulante, estaba sentada en su trono con las piernas cruzadas. Cerro los ojos con delicadeza para después pronuncia en un tono tranquilo;

— Starlight, pequeña, dime, ¿Qué fue lo que les pedí cuando Trixie los tele trasportó a ese lugar?

Starlight apretó la mandíbula evidentemente enojada— el pergamino de la Shikon —respondió la oji-azul, tratando de tragarse la ira que sentía.

— Correcto —sentencio la mujer— ahora tu, Flash, dime, quiero saber, ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el cual te deje ir junto a ella?

Flash cubría su rostro, su ojo aun sangraba y su vista estaba clavada al suelo— para distraer a Sunset Shimmer… y que Starlight no tuviera ningún problema.

Chrysalis se levantó y camino alrededor de ambos chicos, cruzo sus brazos y froto su mentón en señal de que estaba tratando de comprender algo— Ustedes, ¿se están burlando de mí?

No pudieron hacer nada, Chrysalis le dio una bofetada a Starlight mandándola al suelo, Flash no tuvo mejor suerte y termino con la cabeza en el piso con el pie de Chrysalis presionando su cráneo, provocando que el dolor de su ojo aumentara, y soltara chillidos de dolor.

— ¡Les di una tarea sencilla! —vocifero furiosa la Reyna de los Cambiantes— ustedes, par de inútiles pendejos, no pudieron realizar —Chrysalis presiono más la cabeza de Flash causando que el chico gimiera de dolor— tu, tu pequeño peli-azul inútil, no serviste ni para saco de box de Sunset —Chrysalis se inclinó hasta el oído del chico— sabes, mi querido Flash, tu estas aquí gracias a que Sunset Shimmer tuvo piedad de tu patética existencia y te dejo con vida, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Flash no respondió, pero se ganó que Chrysalis lo lastimara aún más— ¡Te hice una pregunta!

— ¡Si! —grito el pobre chico.

— Si, ¿Qué? —presiono Chrysalis.

— Sé que estoy aquí… porque Sunset tuvo piedad de mí —una lágrima traicionera, combinada con sangre, llena de ira y rencor hacia Sunset surco la mejilla de Flash.

— Es bueno que lo sepas, pequeño.

Chrysalis dejo a Flash y se dirigió a Starlight quien tenía el labio roto gracias al tremendo bofetón que le había proporcionado Chrysalis. La pobre chica no pudo reaccionar y Chrysalis ya tenía un fuerte agarre en su cabello multicolor, obligándola a mirarla.

— ¿Qué parte de "no uses la espada" no entendiste? —Pregunto Chrysalis apretando aún más su agarre.

— Mi lady… lo-lo…

— ¡No te atrevas a disculparte! —grito Chrysalis callando a Starlight— por favor no seas patética que lo único que haces es darme nauseas. Dices que fue una humana la que te quito el pergamino sin darte cuenta, ¿verdad?

— S-Sí.

— Ah, muy bien, muy bien, te diré lo que harás. Dices que esa chica estaba con Sunset, ¿cierto?

— Así es.

— Bien, aprenderás a usar a Tokijin, no sé qué es lo que tengas que hacer pero lo harás y partirás en dos a esa chiquilla justo en frente de los ojos de tu querida hermana, ¿entendiste?

— Ahg… si, lo hare —respondió apretando los ojos, por el dolor en su cabeza.

— Bien —Chrysalis dejo caer a Starlight— ambos fuera de mi vista.

Los dos chicos salieron del lugar. Trixie esperaba fuera del lugar, cuando vio a los chicos se aproximó hacia Starlight.

— Por lo que Trixie escucho, creo que le pedirás algo —Starlight miro a la peli-plateada, y después a Flash.

— Deberías ir a que alguien te revise ese ojo —sugirió la oji-azul a su amigo.

Flash no contesto y dejo solas a las dos chicas. Starlight se volvió hacia Trixie.

— Sabes lo que te voy a pedir, y yo sé que me dirás que no.

— Que intuición la tuya —respondió Trixie— pero tengo suficientes motivos para negarme y tú lo sabes.

— Sí, pero puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión —Starlight termino por acorralar a la maga contra un muro del sombrío castillo— el hechizo que usaste para la tele trasportación fue impresionante.

— Aunque adules a Trixie no va a funcionar —para cualquiera esa hubiera sido una respuesta a respetar, pero Starlight gracias a las habilidades adquirida das desde su niñez pudo notar aquel nerviosismo en el aire.

La oji-azul puso ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de la maga — ¿Por qué?, solo es un pequeño favor el que te pido.

— Tú sabes que el ligue de sangre es muy peligroso, y aunque tengas esencia de demonio corres muchos riesgos.

Starlight abrazo a la maga, causando sorpresa en su compañera— por favor Trixie, tengo que correr el riesgo, y sé que si lo haces tú, estaré bien.

Trixie soltó un suspiro de frustración— El proceso no es lo difícil, Trixie no sabe qué consecuencias traería para tu cuerpo.

— Por favor —volvió a insistir— eres mi única opción, ayúdame —encaro a Trixie y le hizo ojitos.

Trixie finalmente asintió con un sonrojo en su cara —De acuerdo está bien, hay que preparar las cosas.

…

 **¡Hey!, esta historia vuelve, y para ser sincera siento que, de todas mis historias con esta es la que más me demoro para actualizar, pero me gusta el curso va que tomando.**

 **En fin, sin más que decir yo me despido.**


	11. Trago Amargo

**Este Extraño Mundo**

 **Cap.11**

 **Trago Amargo**

" _ **¿Dolor?, dolor es amare y no ser amado, es odiare al espejismo del miedo"**_

…

Sweet Apple Acres como toda granja contaba con un lago el cual era el sustento de sus grandes y frondosas cosechas, pero, el agua sirve para mucho más de lo que parece.

Las sirenas lo sabían, pues estando en su elemento, podían ejercer curación sobre heridas terrenales, pero bueno, los humanos suelen ignorar muchas cosas a su alrededor.

— Vamos —Aria daba indicaciones ya metida al lago, el nivel del agua estaba a la altura de sus rodillas— tráiganlo lo más al fondo posible.

Sunset y Big Mac sostenían a un muy mallugado Spike, pero aun con una enorme herida en su costado el joven dragón cooperaba todo lo que podía, pues aún tenía mucho orgullo de dragón.

Ya una vez que el agua le llegaba al cuello de Spike, Aria pidió a Sunset y a Big Mac que salieran del lago, ambos volvieron a donde estaba Fluttershy quien tenía a Scootaloo tomada de los hombros.

— ¡Hey, Sonata! —gritó la sirena de cabello morado para llamar la atención de su distraída hermana, que estaba muy atenta al comportamiento de un chiva que pastaba por el lugar.

— ¡Sonata te estoy hablando!

— ¡Ay!, ¡Ya voy! —Sonata corrió al lugar sumergiéndose en el lago, nado hasta llegar con su hermana. — Lo siento Ari.

Aria hizo una mueca molesta como respuesta— Solo hazlo que tienes que hacer.

Sonata asintió energética, se acercó hasta el joven dragón colocando sus manos en él, recito unos rezos que solo era entendibles para las sirenas una vez hecho aquello se sumergió llevándose consigo a Spike, ambos quedaron bajo el agua por algunos segundos. Spike emergió un poco desorientado y tosiendo pues el agua no era el lugar favorito de un dragón. En seguida Sonata apareció.

Spike movió su cuerpo, en efecto estaba curado pues de sus heridas no quedaba rastro alguno— Como nuevo. —Respondió con una gran sonrisa, pero un pensamiento opaco su felicidad, _"Rarity"_

Pues, ¿Qué hacia la joven ninfa tan lejos de su amado hogar?, ¿Por qué Rarity estaba lejos de él, su prometido?

Sunset, Fluttershy y Big Mac lo veían desde lejos, los tres conocían a la perfección los maritales sentimientos de su amigo por la ninfa que creyeron muerta, lo vieron sufrir y desmoronarse por la pérdida de su amada, y ahora la encontraba de nuevo, lo más seguro era que la mente de Spike fuera víctima de preguntas que solo serían respondidas por la mujer de su corazón.

— Pobrecito. —Musito Fluttershy mirando a Spike que no se había movido de su posición.

— Sip —Big Mac estaba preocupado por su amigo, ambos compartían muchas, y cuando Spike supo de la muerte de su prometida fue Big Mac quien estuvo con él, pues sabía lo que era despedirse de un ser querido.

— ¿Creen que…? —Sunset se quedó a mitad de la pregunta, pues no creía que fuera lo más apropiado pensar en las razones que tuvo Rarity para fingir su muerte, pues tal vez una de esas razones le partiría, aun más, el corazón a Spike.

— ¿Pasa algo Sunset? —Fluttershy miró a su amiga al ver que sus palabras quedaron en la garganta de Sunset.

— Nada, estoy delirando, no me hagas caso.

Fluttershy miro con atención a su amiga, era obvia la preocupación que Sunset sentía por Spike, debido a la estima que se tenían ambos, pero la vampira tenía otro cabo suelto que tal vez era mejor que Sunset solucionara.

— ¿No crees que deberías hablar con alguien? —Sunset dirigió la mirada hacia Fluttershy que la miraba de forma inquisitiva, cosa que la confundió.

Fluttershy captó la mueca de confusión de Sunset, con un movimiento de cabeza señalo a cierta niña que picaba la tierra mojada de la orilla del lago. Sunset pudo ver a Scootaloo perdida en sus propios pensamientos, estaba en cuclillas y enterraba sus dedos en la tierra de forma torpe creando pequeños agujeros.

La pelirroja se dio un golpe mental, en verdad necesitaba hablar y explicarle ciertas cosas a la pequeña hada.

— Cuiden de Spike —Sunset emprendió camino hacia Scootaloo— si pasa algo me avisan.

Ambos chicos asintieron, e internamente le deseaban suerte a Sunset con Scootaloo, pero en el interior sabían que la pelirroja haría un buen trabajo, pues quien mejor para consolarte de una pena que alguien que paso por lo mismo.

— Scootaloo —Llamó Sunset, pero Scootaloo ni la miro y siguió jugando con la tierra, solo que esta vez clavaba sus dedos con un poco más de violencia.

— Scoot —Sunset se arrodilló, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Scootaloo pero esta solo hizo un movimiento evitando todo contacto con Sunset, dio unos pasitos como patito y quedó dándole la espalda a chica.

— Ya déjame —la voz de Scootaloo estaba quebrada, eso solo exprimió con dolor el corazón de Sunset.

— Scootaloo, yo…

— ¡No! —Scootaloo se levantó y miro a Sunset, sus ojitos estaban rojos debido a la que Scootaloo se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar— ¡No quiero escucharte decirlo!

Sin más Scootaloo salió corriendo a esconderse entre unos árboles, Sunset observo como la infantil figura se escurría entre los arbustos hasta perderse. Tomo aire, para después dejarlo salir en un pesado suspiro, vaya deja vú.

 **Flashback**

— _Sunset_ — _Una pequeña Starlight de unos cinco años estaba en busca de su hermana mayor_ — _¡Sunset!_

— _Acá_ — _Starlight logro ver la cabellera de Sunset en lo alto de un árbol._

 _La pequeña miro hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido, como podía comenzó a trepar el grueso tronco del árbol, sus uñas se aferraban como podían, pero sus pequeños pies y manos no le permitían subir rápido, cosa que la desesperaba, gracias a su impaciencia no logro sujetar una rama por lo cual su caída ahora era cosa segura._

 _El miedo y el vértigo se apoderaron de su pequeño cuerpo por segundos, pues enseguida sintió como Sunset la interceptaba y ambas terminaron en el suelo, Sunset con una temblorosa Starlight en brazos. Sunset tenía la apariencia de una niña de doce años por lo cual podía cargar perfectamente a Starlight como si fuera un bebé._

— _Ten cuidado_ — _Starlight no podía ver el rostro de su hermana, pero sabía que estaba llorando._

— _¿Dónde está mamá?_ — _Sunset abrazó con mucho más fuerza a Starlight._

— _Ahora, solo somos tú y yo._

— _Quizá de momento la peli-morada no lo entendió, pero entendería._

 **Fin Flashback**

— ¡Arggggg!, ¡MALDICIÓN! —Rainbow gritaba y gimoteaba, mientras Discord colocaba su hueso roto a su lugar correspondiente.

— Pudiste haberme hecho caso y dejar que esa sirena te curara.

— ¡No! —respondió energética la peli-arcoíris.

— Entonces no te quejes. —Discord le dio un tirón al hueso colocándolo exitosamente en su sitio, pero esto solo le costó una nueva ráfaga de intenso dolor a Rainbow.

Twilight miraba de reojo a su amiga, en verdad estaba enojada por no haberle disparado a aquella oji-azul que le había hecho eso a Rainbow.

— Twilight —la aludida dio un respingo al sentir que Applejack le hablaba.

— Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?

Applejack rodó los ojos, acaso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para sacarla de sus casillas ese día. — ¿Qué piensas del mapa?

Twilight observo el pergamino, ahí tenia impresos los lugares donde estaban los fragmentos de la shikon los cuales eran cuatro, pero, eso era imposible si se suponía que Star Swirl había destruido aquella perla.

— Fue una mentira —Rarity se encontraba sentada al lado de Applejack— la avaricia humana no tiene límites, aquel rey codicioso hizo aquello para que una vez que acabara la guerra entregarle el mapa a sus descendientes, pero Rias Gremory se enteró de aquello y…

— Y mando a los hombres-lobo por el mapa —la abuela Smith entro en escena con una taza de té para cada una de las chicas— nadie se dio cuenta de que el clan Apple se apodero del mapa, era una misión secreta que salió a la perfección, y como tal también nos convertimos en guardianes del mapa, aun después de renunciar a nuestra naturaleza.

— Pues no fue tan secreta —Discord habló interrumpiendo a la anciana— ahora Chrysalis sabe de su existencia, y si conozco a esa vieja piruja, no descansará hasta tenerlo y si la perla cae en manos de esa bruja, nada bueno ha de pasar, y todos serán afectado tanto humanos como criaturas mágicas.

Lo último lo dijo mirando severamente a Rarity.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? —interrogo Twilight.

— Eso, no les gustara nada a ti y a Rainbow

— ¿Qué yo que? —Rainbow gritó desde donde estaba, pues no se podía mover debido al dolor.

— Tu no seas metiche —Regaño Applejack.

— Bueno, ya dinos que planeas —insistió Twilight.

— No podemos hacer esto solos, debemos cooperar con sus nuevos amigos.

Twilight sintió que una gran ola de ira e incredulidad azotaba su cuerpo— Por favor dime que no te refieres a ella.

— Se llama Sunset Shimmer, Twilight, y me temo que tendrás que soportarla junto a sus acompañantes.

— ¡Me niego! —la peli-azul salió del lugar hecha una furia.

— Conmigo tampoco cuentes —habló Rainbow.

— Mejor cállate —reprendió Discord— necesito alcohol.

Twilight salió hecha una reverenda furia, dala fuertes zancadas golpeando el suelo con sus botas, sus dientes se apretaban revelando el reproche y capricho de los cuales era presa, y es que, ¿quién en su sano juicio le pediría que ella, precisamente ella, formara una alianza con seres a los cuales había cazado toda su vida?, además del rotundo odio que les tenia.

Pues para Twilight cualquier ser de oscuridad era merecedor de la muerte, no debían estar en esa mundo, seres sin razonamiento que solo buscan el placer propio sin importarle a quien deban pasarles por encima, los odiaba, a sus ojos eran como cucarachas.

A sus oídos llego un ruido, aunque leve fue lo suficiente inquietante como para agudizar su oído y tratar de llegar al origen. A su paso pudo denominar aquellos sonidos como sollozos, lo cual la alertó y comenzó a caminar más rápido para llegar, se topó con una pequeña pelirrosa de cabello corto abrazada a sus rodillas una posición bastante caótica tratándose de un niño.

Su primer pensamiento fue acercarse, pero de inmediato se detuvo al escuchar como una tercera persona se acercaba a la escena.

Cabellos de fuego, figura imponente pero mirada melancólica, mirada que captó la atención de Twilight, ¿un demonio puede lucir melancólico?

— Scoot —la voz de Sunset se escuchó suave, casi suplicante.

— ¡Te dije que me dejaras! —sollozó Scootaloo.

— Perdóname.

Twilight quedó perpleja, eso era un mal chiste, ¿verdad?

— Lo lamento —Sunset comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña que seguía hecha un ovillo— yo… yo, fue mi culpa —ya a una distancia prudente de la niña, Sunset se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas con la mirada baja— yo mande a tu madre, sin saber, a una trampa no sabía cómo decírtelo todo ha cambiado en tan poco tiempo, y tú has sido la más afectada la forma en la que te enteraste no fue la mejor debí decírtelo. Scootaloo perdón, pero si hay alguien que entiende la pérdida de un ser amado, de tu propia sangre, soy yo.

Sunset miró al suelo en todo momento mientras estuvo hablando, para después sentir unos infantiles brazos, los cuales buscaban refugio, rodear su cuello.

— Extraño mi casa —soltó Scootaloo refugiándose en Sunset— extraño a mi mami.

Sunset sintió un nudo en la garganta, y abrazó a Scootaloo con todo el cariño que pudo— Esta bien —le consoló— aun después de tantos años, yo también extraño a mi madre.

Y Scootaloo rompió en llanto, un llanto profundo, desgarrador y lleno de dolor, gimoteaba, la respiración era irregular y el agua salada bajaba a cantaros por su carita, se aferró con todas las fuerzas que poseía a la ropa de Sunset quien ahora era su nueva familia.

— ¡Mami! —gritó dejando salir todo lo que se guardó en su pequeño pecho. Sunset tuvo que morderse el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar para no romperse en ese mismo instante.

Twilight quedó conmocionada ante tal escena, Sunset era un demonio, un ser despiadado, letal y sin escrúpulos, entonces porque se veía como un ángel desgarrado en ese mismo instante, dándole consuelo a una pequeña inocente que apenas comprendía lo que sucedía.

El corazón de Twilight dio un doloroso brinco de agonía al tiempo que viejos recuerdos y sentimientos atacaban a su mente, pero se negó ella ya no era una niña llorona, eso se había acabado hace mucho tiempo. Huyó de aquel lugar buscando reordenar sus sentimientos y pensamientos, pues ella se auto-prohibió sentir siquiera empatía por una criatura de la oscuridad.

Lo que Twilight no sabía era que Sunset había notado su presencia, he iría a buscarla más tarde.

…

Spike, Fluttershy, Big Mac, Aria y Sonata estaban reunidos, pues las sirenas tenían un plan que más tarde le comunicarían a Sunset.

— ¿Están seguras de lo que dicen? —cuestionó Fluttershy al par de hermanas.

Sonata y Aria se miraron entre sí, ¿una locura, una misión suicidad?, puede ser, pero aun después de tal traición intentarían recuperar a su hermana y su preciado océano.

— Estamos seguras —contestaron al unisonó.

— El mar es nuestro hogar y lucharemos por él —habló Sonata con firmeza.

— Además —complemento Aria— es un asunto familiar, asique lo mejor es que nos separemos. Si detenemos a Adagio, Chrysalis va a perder a sus aliados marinos eso nos dará ventaja.

— Es un gran plan, y si eso es lo que quieren creo que Sunset lo entenderá —Apoyo Spike.

— Me alegra que lo entiendan, ahora solo es cuestión de decírselo a Sunset —Aria se mostraba satisfecha con el resultado, era seguro que Sunset apoyaría su decisión.

— De ser el caso, tal vez yo deba hacer lo mismo —agregó Spike— tal vez deba ir a enfrentar a mi padre.

— Spike —Fluttershy tomó la palabra— él es mucho más fuerte que tú, solo irías tras tu propia perdición —dijo la chica con preocupación.

— Pero…

— Escucha —insistió la pelirrosa— creo que tienes un asunto más importante.

Spike ya no pudo replicar, pues la imagen de su musa de piel blanca y cabello morado ocupo su mente, era verdad él tenía que hablar con ella pues tenía muchas dudas, pero también tenía miedo de que esas preguntas fueran respondidas. Fue cuando sintió una mano amiga tomarlo por el hombro, era su fiel amigo rubio; Big Mac, quien le brindaba un gran apoyo debajo de esa sonrisa cerrada y torcida, que Spike no dudo en corresponder.

— Gracias amigo, iré por ella —declaró el oji-verde y salió al encuentro con su gran amor.

— Son muy raros —dijo Aria observando la escena de forma neutral.

— Sep. —respondió Big Mac, amistad como la que tenían ellos no tenía igual.

El joven dragón caminaba a paso firme siendo guiado por el dulce olor a jazmín portado por Rarity, sus afinados instintos le permitían distinguirlo a distancias muy largas, llegó hasta la casa Apple, con valentía se dispuso a tocar la puerta, pues su instinto le afirmaba que su doncella se encontraba en el interior.

Pero al abrirse la puerta no se encontró con el par de diamantes que buscaba, sino con un par de esmeraldas que lo miraban con desconocimiento, desconcierto transformado en… ¿celos?

— Se te perdió algo, muchacho. —preguntó a la defensiva la rubia.

Spike se desconcertó un poco, pero él tenía un objetivo— no algo, se me perdió alguien y ese alguien está aquí.

Pov. Applejack

No parecía mala persona, en verdad no era mi intención ser tan brusca con él, pero yo sabía quién era; el **prometido** de Rarity, prometido, esa palabra me erizaba la piel y me revolvía el estómago solo por el hecho de que Rarity estaba involucrada en eso y yo no.

— Sé más preciso niño, hay muchas personas aquí —el chico era de mi estatura, y eso que yo soy bastante alta, me dirigió una mirada gélida en señal de que estaba dispuesto a pasar por quien fuera con tal de tener lo que quería.

Qué curioso, yo sentía lo mismo, pues no quería que entablara contacto alguno con mi…

— _Cher_ —esa voz, me volteé solo para encontrarme con Rarity, quien se aproximaba hacia nosotros.

— Rarity —el ácido gástrico se me alojo en el esófago al escuchar el nombre de Rarity siendo pronunciado por aquel peli-verde.

— Déjame hablar con él —sentí como si Rarity me estuviese pidiendo permiso para hablar con aquel chico, lo cual de alguna manera me llenaba de júbilo, aquella hermosa chica de verdad me consideraba importante y de no ser porque yo realmente no tenía ningún derecho a negarle tal petición lo hubiere hecho.

— Bien —respondí de mala gana, pero brindándole una sonrisa a ella la cual me correspondió.

— Rarity —el oji-verde casi jadeó aquel sagrado nombre para mí, lo cual me molestó, si pudiera tomaría a Rarity y la escondería donde nadie la viera, donde solo yo tuviese acceso.

— No tardare —ese fue el consuelo que de sus labios salió antes de irse con ese chico.

— Si necesitas algo me avisas —no tengo idea si me escuchó ruego por que así sea, pues Rarity, Rarity Bell era por mucho y a mi consideración, más que mi querida amiga.

Fin Pov.

Spike caminaba delante de Rarity, la muchacha lo miraba anotando cada detalle, habían pasado casi cinco años desde la última vez que se encontraron, el contexto era desagradable pues Spike estaba aturdido y una pregunta estaba tatuada en su mente, ¿Por qué me dejó? Mientras Rarity buscaba la mejor manera de explicar el porqué de su huida sin herir los sentimientos de aquel noble chico que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

— Spike —Rarity cesó su andar y por consecuencia Spike frenó.

A movimiento lento y de apoco, él se encaró con ella, el miedo los invadió de distintas maneras.

— Lo lamento —dijo enseguida Rarity en tono melancólico pero no arrepentido.

— ¿Por qué Rarity? —no era necesario ser muy listo, la situación era obvia y la ingenuidad solo sería negación.

— Sabes que nunca te podre corresponder —Rarity tomó las manos de Spike por naturaleza más grandes que las suyas, rasposas comparadas con la suavidad de la piel de la ninfa, él con garras y ella con la delicadeza entre sus yemas. — Hui porque no te correspondo y me niego a renunciar a mi libertad.

— Pero yo te amo —Spike huyó de cualquier contacto visual, limitándose a sentir las manos de su amada entre las suyas— aun después de tanto tiempo, te amo como el primer día, mi corazón… —tomó una de las manos de Rarity y la llevó a su pecho donde su corazón agonizaba y clamaba por ser correspondido, por una migaja de amor— mi corazón solo te quiere a ti, solo es para ti y nadie más.

— Mi corazón también late, late como un loco desesperado por una persona —la mano de Rarity ascendió tomando el rostro de Spike obligándola a mirarla directamente— por una persona, que no eres tú. Perdón, se muy feliz, Spike.

Se fue, sus manos se liberaron de las suyas, se fue, su calor se lo llevó y le dejó helado, se fue, convirtiéndose en la asesina de su corazón, se fue ya lo había hecho, pero ahora se fue al lado de alguien más.

…

Discord bebía licor mientras miraba por la ventana.

— Sabes que no lo haremos, ¿verdad? —Rainbow miraba a su mentor con una mirada recelosa.

— Lo harán de igual manera —respondió el hombre.

— No nos puedes obligar —replicó la peli-arcoíris.

Discord suspiro— ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquello, y esto no se trata solo de las criaturas oscuras o de luz, habrá una guerra y será derramada sangre de todo tipo incluyendo humana, cualquiera podría ser perjudicado.

— Pero…

— ¡Es guerra de todos! —gritó Discord perdiendo la paciencia— y abra que aliarse y olvidar el pasado.

— Ni yo ni Twilight lo aceptaremos.

— En ese caso, tal vez deberían buscar otro sendero, porque yo elegí un camino que involucra convivir con todo tipo de seres, incluyendo vampiros.

Rainbow miró a otro lado, no quería seguir discutiendo sabía lo que debía hacer, pero, ¿Cómo dejar de lado un rencor, un odio que ha sido alimentado desde la niñez?, ¿Qué es lo contrario al odio?

…

Fluttershy observaba el lago junto con Big Mac, Sonata y Aria reposaban en el agua tomando fuerza para su gran viaje de nuevo al gran e imponente mar, fue cuando apareció Scootaloo, pero venia sola.

Fluttershy no perdió tiempo y se aproximó hacia ella.

— ¿Scootaloo? —preguntó la pelirrosa.

— Estoy bien —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fluttershy embozó una sonrisa de satisfacción— me alegro mucho, pero, ¿y Sunset?

— Dijo que tenía algo que hacer —respondió con simpleza.

Sunset se movía entre los arbustos con extremo sigilo, el aroma de su víctima la guiaba y tenía todos los sentidos activos. El sol del mediodía amenazaba con ocultarse pronto, pero ella no descansaría pronto.

Sentada en una piedra, Twilight no sospechaba de su próximo asalta, o eso parecía.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Twilight, sintiendo la presencia de Sunset, al transcurrir casi toda su vida cazando bestias y demonios, Twilight había desarrollado un sexto sentido que le permitía sentir presencias ajenas a su alrededor.

— ¿Asique además de metiche eres sensitiva?

— No sé de qué hablas.

Sunset se rio acción que hizo que Twilight la encarara. — No entendí el chiste.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sunset ya se encontraba frente a Twilight.

— Tu eres el chiste mocosa —Sunset tomó un mechón del cabello de Twilight, lo que hizo que la chica se escandalizara.

— ¡No me toques! —Twilight alzo la mano con la intención de alejar a Sunset, pero la pelirroja le sujeto antes de que pudiera lograr su objetivo.

— Sabes, todas las criaturas tienen un olor en particular, también los humanos, gracias a eso logre ubicarte pero mis sentidos no se limitan solo a eso, también percibo emociones las cuales cambian debido a la situación. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, hueles a repulsión, a odio y resentimiento, ¿te doy asco?

— No sabes cuánto te repudio. —Twilight respondió sin vacilación.

Sunset mostró una enorme sonrisa enseñando sus afilados colmillos, los cuales provocaron miedo en Twilight al ver el tamaño de aquellos caninos amenazantes tan cerca de su rostro.

— Si así fuera, ¿Por qué te sentiste cautivada y melancólica cuando me viste abrazando a Scootaloo?

Twilight quedó callada, no había respuesta para tal pregunta.

— Los humanos son odiosos, tan hipócritas a su ser, ojala ya no quedara ni uno en este mundo.

— ¡Este es nuestro mundo! — ¿Cómo se atrevía esa… cosa a acusar a los humanos de esa manera?, se preguntaba Twilight— los invasores son ustedes, ¡Maldito el día en que su pútrido ser toco esta tierra!

— ¡No sabes lo que dices!, quien podría ver belleza en criaturas tan inferiores como ustedes.

— Al menos no somos asquerosos, ¡siento asco que me hables con la misma boca con la que besaste a otra mujer!

Sunset gruño y recordó que los humanos eran de mente cerrada, que tenían repudio con cualquier pareja que no fuera lo que ellos establecían, ósea hombre y mujer.

— Entonces ahora tu sola te darás asco.

Twilight no pudo ni prevenirse, pues de un instante a otro, los labios demoniacos de Sunset ya estaban sobre su humano ser.

…

 **¡Ey!, una enorme disculpa por mi tardanza, en realidad no pensé que esta historia se llegara a extrañar, en fin me sorprendió bastante que preguntaran por las actualizaciones, pero en verdad no he podido ponerme al corriente acabo de entrar al bachiller y estando en último año he tenido que estar al pendiente de varias cosas. En fin, no prometo actualizar seguido, pero si darle continuidad.**

 **Asique sin más que decir yo me despido.**


	12. Cicatrices Fraternales

**Este Extraño Mundo**

 **Cap. 12**

 **Cicatrices Fraternas**

" _ **Las primeras yagas de la vida, te las hace tu familia"**_

…

— ¡Ahg! —Flash chilló de dolor al sentir las puntadas sobre sus parpados.

— Cállate ya, perro —manifestó con fastidio el chico que se ocupaba de la herida de Flash, era un chico de alta estatura, de figura varonil, de piel morena, poseía cabello y ojos verdes, y un rostro atractivo.

El peli-verde termino con su última puntada, y dejo sus instrumentos en una mesa cercana, ambos se encontraban en una casa con decoración de curandero, hiervas medicinales, y algunas cosas hirviendo en un cazo ancho, las paredes eran de piedra sólida, una chimenea se encontraba en el corazón de la morada.

El chico tomó un parche y lo coloco en la herida de Flash para disimular un poco la horrorosa herida.

— Termine —anuncio el peli-verde dándose la vuelta, pero no pudo concluir su acción, pues Flash lo tomo del hombro, para después sujetarlo por el cuello de la camisa que portaba el alquimista.

— Llámame perro otra vez, y amanecerás sin ambos ojos —amenazó Flash embrutecido por aquel trato.

Por otro lado, aquel alquimista ni se inmutó, por el contrario le dedicó una mirada de superioridad hacia Flash.

— Podrás ser más fuerte que yo —le dijo— pero yo soy más útil, ni siquiera lograste conseguir el pergamino, solo eres un perro que se la pasa ladrando.

Flash gruño, le dio un fuerte empujón al chico que termino cayendo en una mesa volcándola en el acto. Flash se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir, miro con odio al peli-verde.

— No podrás ocultarte siempre bajo las faldas de la Reina Chrysalis, y cuando eso pasé, disfrutaré descuartizarte, Timber.

Timber Bruce, había servido a la reina Chrysalis desde hace poco tiempo, sus razones para estar del lado de un demonio no eran bien sabidas, pero, lo que si se sabía era la gran estima que Chrysalis le tenía a Timber, era su protegido, algo un poco extraño siendo que el chico era humano, aunque un humano muy útil, sus conocimientos en la alquimia fueron sumamente importantes puesto que logro hacer del ejercito de la reina una más fuerte y feroz, debido a todos los experimentos que hacía con los Cambiantes, pero ese no fue su único logro, también había podido alterar el comportamiento natural del cuerpo de los hombros-lobo, siendo Flash con que había tenido un mayos avance, dándole al chico una fuerza mayos a la que normalmente tenía su especie, pero aun con ese avance, Timber esperaba poder seguir con sus experimentos en Flash, aunque este lo odiase, además el sentimiento era reciproco, a Timber tampoco le agrada Flash, por eso, cuando sus experimentos eran dolosos se encargaba de que lo fueran lo más posibles.

Finalmente Timber se levantó, miro con indiferencia a Flash y después sonrió.

— Vuélveme a tocar, y desearas no haber nacido, además te recuerdo, toda tu fuerza y el que hayas logrado derrotar a Big Macintosh me lo debes a mí. Aprende cuál es tu lugar perro igualado.

Flash se limitó a gruñir y salir como una fiera de aquel lugar, detestaba a aquel engreído presumido que se la pasaba seduciendo doncellas para divertirse con ellas y más tarde utilizarlas en alguno de sus desagradables estudios.

Flash era impulsivo y despiadado, sí, pero solo con quien consideraba que le habían traicionado, nunca había dañado a alguien que no le hubiera provocado un daño a su persona. Siguió caminando, el Castillo Changeant se encontraba situado en un alto barranco a las orillas del Océano Atlántico, esto era sinónimo de poder, elevado para demostrar poderío, la tierra para demostrar cuán grande era su dominio y cerca del agua, pues ni el mar se libraba del poderío aquel.

Los pasos de Flash se dirigían al mar, donde una silueta femenina era ladrona de la atención del chico, el cuerpo de Flash era atraído como el hierro al imán, simplemente estaba cautivado, al estar a una distancia prudente de su objetivo dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo de aquella mujer.

— Te derrotó —no era pregunta, era afirmación.

— Por favor, tú no me reclames —suplicó.

— No te estoy reclamando, estoy siendo realista, te lo advertí desde un inicio.

— La odio.

— ¿Por qué?, eran casi hermanos. Un par de chiquillos despreocupados.

Flash tomó ambos hombros de aquella mujer que era su delirio, iris azul e iris fucsia colisionaron.

— Una hermana no te quita a la mujer que amas. Ella sabía lo que yo sentía por ti y no le importo seducirte.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en el rostro de la sirena— Sunset es muy atractiva, y el semblante que adopto luego de la muerte de Gremory, que te puedo decir, el diablo es tentador.

— ¡No es justo, Adagio! —Flash estrujó un poco los hombros de Adagio, pero teniendo cuidado de no excederse— yo te vi primero.

— Ella me enamoro primero.

— Esa estúpida ni siquiera sabe que es el amor, nadie es suficiente para ella, me sorprende que Fluttershy siga a su lado después de lo que Sunset le hizo. —Flash hizo una pausa mentalizándose para lo que iba a decir— yo te ofrezco un buen amor.

Adagio coloco sus manos tras la nuca de Flash y lo besó; un beso frio, sin sentimientos, un beso que anhelaba a alguien más.

— Solo me divertiré contigo, hasta que pueda tener a Sunset de nuevo en mis brazos —advirtió la sirena volviendo a reclamar los labios de Flash.

Flash se sintió humillado, pero, estaba bien, pues solo a ella le permitía que lo aplastara, lo usara, lo humillara, si con eso podía conseguir unas morusas de su amor, si con eso lograba sentir algo de amor por parte de la mujer que amaba estaba bien, sería su juguete.

Adagio no llevaba ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo, lo que le permitía a Flash sentir la suavidad de su piel, pasó sus grandes manos sobre la espalda de la sirena, sintiendo una falsa dicha, pero le gustaba, le gustaba pensar que era correspondido, le gustaba creer que ese espejismo le amaba. Sintió que Adagio de apoco le retiro la camiseta, el destello de la luna rebotaba en los gélidos ojos de Adagio, carentes de amor, carentes de sentimientos, en ellos solo había pequeños rasgos de resignación, pero aun así para Flash, esos ojos eran hermosos, aunque a él lo mirasen repudiados.

Se lanzó sin más a besar el cuello de la sirena, su piel blanca le deleitaba, si no podía sentir nada por él sentimentalmente, lograría al menos provocarle sensaciones carnales. De la boca de Adagio, un jadeo huyó, y en la blanca arena su cuerpo cayó. Flash le miro, su ojo sano de deleitaba con aquella figura femenina, que provocaba a su virilidad, pues en sus pantalones un ya familiar bulto se hacía presente.

— No te emociones —advirtió la sirena— solo es un pasatiempo.

Flash agachó la cabeza en señal de obediencia— Lo sé.

…

No muy lejos del castillo, en una zona boscosa Starlight se encontraba con Trixie. Starlight no llevaba nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo más que unas vendas que cubrían sus pechos, llevaba unos pantalones cafés cortos de lana e iba descalza, a su alrededor una velas y en el piso estaba dibujado el emblema de los Gremory; una rosa vista desde arriba, frente a ella, clavada en el suelo se encontraba la espada de su madre; La Tokijin.

— Aún es tiempo para reconsiderarlo —Trixie se encontraba mirando fijamente a Starlight, el ligue de sangre era un hechizo que utilizaban las criaturas mágicas para sellar un pacto con un arma, el cual solo podía ser roto cuando se le heredaba a alguien con su misma sangre, no obstante, el arma podía ser arrebatada del heredero si este no había hecho nuevamente un ligue de sangre con el arma heredada.

— No tengo nada que reconsiderar —respondió Starlight— debo aprovechar ahora, Sunset nunca se tomó enserio la herencia de nuestra madre, asique ahora es mi oportunidad.

— Pero Starlight —Trixie replicó— tu eres humana, aunque te cueste aceptarlo, sabes que al estar en contacto con un objeto demoniaco tu cuerpo puede tener graves secuelas.

Starlight encaro a Trixie con el ceño fruncido— He vivido toda mi vida rodeada de demonios, y hasta el momento he demostrado ser incluso más fuerte que muchos seres mágicos, inclusive algunos demonios. ¡Fui acogida por Rias Gremory!

El ambiente quedó en silencio, ambas no dijeron nada durante unos momentos, hasta que la misma Starlight lo rompió.

— Hazlo ya.

— Piénsalo un momento.

— ¡Te he dicho que lo hagas! —poco tardo Starlight en comprender lo que había hecho— Trixie yo…

— Ya no digas nada —Trixie bajo la cabeza y prosiguió a cumplir el capricho de Starlight.

Con un movimiento de manos, Trixie hizo aparecer un libro de hechizos.

— ¿Tienes la daga? —preguntó Trixie.

De sus pantalones, Starlight saco una daga, esta estaba cubierta por una funda de piel de dragón, el pomo tenia forma de rosa, que significaba el emblema de los Gremory, la empuñadura era de color guida con detalles negros.

Starlight desenfundo el arma, la soldadura era de plata sustraída del inframundo, además, el propio nombre de Starlight estaba grabado en el metal. Esa había sido su herencia, una daga que siempre perforaba el punto perfecto para causarle la muerte a su contrincante.

— Bien.

Trixie prosiguió a orar unos rezos en un idioma antiguo, el símbolo debajo de los pies de Starlight había comenzado a brillar.

El ligue de sangre no era un ritual cualquiera, no, pues en este ritual, el portador transfería sus más profundos sentimientos al arma a usar, estos sentimientos dependían del propósito que el portador le quisiera dar al arma. En el caso de Starlight, estos eran sentimientos negativos, pues el rencor que sentía hacia Sunset era el motor de todas sus acciones. Pero lastimosamente, el rencor que yacía en el corazón de Starlight era consecuencia de un acto vil que destrozó a Starlight hace años.

Y para mala suerte de la chica, este ritual le traería de nuevo aquella vivencia, tal y como la vivió hace 7 años.

— Haz la cortada —dijo Trixie al tiempo que sus ojos se ponían en blanco y sus cabellos plateados comenzaban a flotar.

Starlight asintió, e hizo lo pedido, con la daga hizo un corte profundo en la palma de su mano, se aproximó a la espada y tomó la empuñadora de su espada dejando que su sangre comenzara a descender en el arma.

— ¡Hora del juramento! —las palabras de Trixie retumbaron por todo el bosque, mientras abría sus brazos de forma lateral.

— ¡Starlight Glimmer!, juras aferrarte a tu espada, y destruir con ella, a aquello que provoca martirio en tu corazón.

Starlight sintió una torturosa opresión en su pecho, tan torturosa que hizo que terminara arrodillada, sus dos manos se aferraron a la espada.

— ¡Je le jure!

— Que la source de votre haine dirige ce fer mortel.

Un grito de tormento salió desde las profundidades de la garganta de Starlight. Y todo llego de golpe a su cabeza, la sensación en su cuerpo y el desespero porque su heroína llegara a salvarla, pero Sunset nunca llego en su auxilio.

Un llanto de terror asalto su rostro, y el terremoto del miedo hacia que sus extremidades amenazaran con fallarle, pero lo peor fue cuando el rostro de su verdugo se hizo presente, esos profundos ojos azules le sonrieron con malicia.

— Que buen festín me di contigo, niña.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

El miedo que sentía le dio lugar al coraje y resentimiento que su joven cuerpo resguardaba en su interior, pero fue ese odio el que le dio el incentivo para tomar impulso y empuñar a Tokijin, con la cual atravesó a aquella figura, protagonista de sus pesadillas.

El sello estaba hecho, ahora nadie que no fuera ella podría empuñar a su espada. ¿Pero, a que costo?

Su cuerpo quedo débil, debido a la gran cantidad de energía que el ritual le demandaba, tanto emocional como física y espiritual.

Las piernas le fallaron, su cuerpo estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, pero en vez de aquella dureza, su cuerpo término sobre unos cálidos brazos, como pudo alzó la mirada, topándose con esos ojos purpuras, que se habían encargado de darle apoyo y confort durante tantos años.

— Tienes que descansar —Trixie acaricio los parpados de Starlight, lo que hizo que la chica callera en profundo y reconfortable sueño. — Estoy contigo.

…

 **Sweet Apple Acres**

Vinyl se encontraba sentada en la copa de uno de los manzanos de aquella granja, sus agudos sentidos estaban en alerta, gracias a que era muda había aprendido a escuchar el silencio, su amigo más fiel, pero tal parecía que no le decía nada bueno.

— ¡Vinyl! —escucho la voz de Octavia deletrear su nombre, y cual perro fiel acudió a su llamado.

— Te he estado buscando, ¿Dónde te metiste?

La chica le hizo unas señas.

— ¿A qué te refieres con peligro?, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Vinyl le dio la espalda a su compañera, la loba se sentía inquieta, algo grande se avecinaba, pero su inquietud se vio tranquilizada cuando sintió los brazos de Octavia abrazarle por detrás.

— Quiero escucharte.

Vinyl sonrió ante tales palabras, con una de sus manos acaricio las de Octavia, solo en ocasiones como esas desearía tener voz, para decirle fuerte y claro lo que su corazón cantaba en liricas de latidos.

— Hay que volver —Octavia hizo que Vinyl se volteara— los demás nos están esperando.

Vinyl asintió, pero antes de encaminarse a reunirse con sus amigos, la peli-azul se aventuró a besar la mejilla de Octavia, lo que tomo a la elfa desprevenida y la dejo en shock un momento, hasta que pudo reaccionar.

— ¡Vinyl! —gritó con un sonrojo enorme en su rostro.

Ambas mujeres se encaminaron a reencontrarse con sus compañeros, encontraron a las sirenas hablando con Scootaloo.

— Entonces, ¿se irán? —Scootaloo hablaba con Aria y Sonata.

— Debemos buscar a Adagio —explicaba Aria— debemos saber cuáles son sus planes y proteger nuestro hogar.

— Pero antes debemos avisar a Sunset —dijo Sonata— ¿no te dijo a dónde iba?

— No —respondió Scootaloo— solo dijo que debía encargarse de algo.

Aria analizaba las palabras de la pequeña hada.

— Fluttershy, ¿tú tienes alguna idea de a dónde fue?

Pero, Fluttershy estaba enfrascada en su mundo.

— ¡Hey!, ¡Fluttershy! —el tremendo grito de Sonata en su oreja fue lo único que la saco de su pequeño trance.

— Perdona, ¿Qué decías?

— Te preguntábamos, que a ¿dónde crees que se fue Sunset?

— Amm… no lo sé, Sunset nunca ha sido de las personas que acostumbra avisar a donde va.

— Vaya que no ha cambiado —la voz de Discord puso en alerta al pequeño grupo, Discord no iba solo, pues Apple boom y Rainbow Dash lo acompañaban.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Aria a la defensiva.

— ¿Yo?, yo no quiero nada, pero —Discord le dio un pequeño empujón a Apple boom— la pequeña quería dar las gracias.

Apple boom estaba roja de nervios y, su manos y piernas tenían un ligero temblor.

— Y-yo, yo, yo s-solo q-quería darles las g-gracias, por ayudarnos con esos tipos malos.

— No hay porque —dijo despreocupada Sonata.

Apple boom trago saliva, aun no terminaba. A pequeños pasos se acercó a donde estaba Scootaloo, el pequeño fleco de su cabello cubría un poco sus ojos.

— E-eres muy valiente —enuncio la pequeña— quiero darte esto.

Apple boom le extendió una roja manzana, y vaya que se veía deliciosa— es, es un agradecimiento, por salvarme.

Scootaloo de momento no supo que decir, a excepción de un: —Gracias.

Tomo la manzana y le dio una nerviosa sonrisa a Apple boom, quien desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

— Que linda escena —dijo Fluttershy conmovida.

— Así es —respondió Discord, ganándose varias miradas recelosas— y espero que lo graben en su memoria, pues no habrá muchas de estas escenas próximamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —pregunto Aria.

— Con Chrysalis de regreso, en serio crees que abra tiempo para escenas tiernas, en situaciones como esta no importa el aliado, esa arpía tiene que ser derrocada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto Octavia.

— Lo que quiero decir es que, no lograremos nada luchando por caminos separados, tenemos que unir fuerzas, Chrysalis no solo quiere tener en su dominio a todas las criaturas mágicas, quiere erradicar a los humanos. Sé que no confían en mí, pero nadie conoce de humanos y demonios tanto como yo.

El grupo se encontró en una indecisión, pues las palabras de Discord eran ciertas, pero, ¿confiar en un traidor?

— No me den una respuesta inmediata —sugirió Discord— piénsenlo. ¿por cierto donde esta Sunset y su amigo dragón?

— Eso no te incumbe —gruño Aria.

— Bien —Discord se dio media vuelta— piensen lo que digo.

Poco a poco la silueta de Discord se perdió en la obscuridad de la noche.

— Él tiene razón —la grave voz de Big Mac sacudió a los presentes— no hay muchas opciones para derrotar a Chrysalis.

— Creo que Sunset tendrá que decidir eso —sugirió Fluttershy— al final, ella sigue siendo nuestra líder.

— Tienes razón —concordó Aria— solo espero que no digas eso, solo para conseguir algo de Sunset.

Fluttershy quedo muda, bajo la mirada y pico la tierra con la punta de su pie. —No, espero nada de ella —susurro.

…

Estática, sorprendida, profanada, así, así se sentía Twilight en aquella situación. Aquel demonio sin escrúpulos tenía capturados sus labios contra los suyos, las manos de Sunset la tomaron de la cintura y sus garras se clavaron con brusquedad en su carne.

— Ahg —se quejó Twilight ante el dolor. Quejido que Sunset supo aprovechar para meter su lengua en la boca de Twilight, como reflejo Twilight se aferró a los hombros de Sunset en busca de algún apoyo, desesperada buscaba alguna forma de liberarse de aquel rapto.

Pero Sunset era despiadada, a cada segundo aquel beso se tornaba más fogoso, era demasiado para la temeraria pero inexperta Twilight. Como último recurso la oji-lavanda le propino un fuerte mordisco en la lengua de Sunset, lo que hizo que la pelirroja finalmente la soltara.

— Vaya, que agresiva —dijo Sunset cubriendo su boca con su mano— nunca me habían mordido en medio de un beso, y mucho menos había sangrado.

Sunset paso su pulgar por su lengua, notando enseguida que tenía una pequeña yaga por la cual brotaba un poco de sangre.

Por otro lado Twilight se encontraba en shock, ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

— ¿Po-porque… porque hiciste eso? —Twilight toco sus labios con la yema de sus dedos aun sin poder salir de tal impresión.

Sunset la miro son una expresión de fastidio— Porque fue la única forma de callar las estupideces que decías. Y ni te emociones, solo hice para que dejes de hacerte ideas, tu raza siempre impone, e incluso impone que solo entre hombre y mujer puede surgir un romance, esto fue para que dieras cuenta de que no es así, te bese, y al igual que tú, soy mujer, y no veo que te estés muriendo o algo así, dijiste que dábamos asco, asique te dejare una pregunta de tarea: —Sunset se acercó de nuevo a Twilight, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente, se inclinó para poder mirar sus ojos asustadizos— ¿Te gusto lo que acabo de hacer contigo?

Sunset se alejó, pero antes de perderse entre los grandes y gruesos manzanos, se dio vuelta para dirigirle una última frase a Twilight— Y si te soy sincera, no creo que la respuesta sea mala, pero no creo que te guste.

Dicho aquello Sunset se fue, Twilight aun permaneció en ese lugar unos momentos más, lentamente se sentó donde antes Sunset estaba sentada, sus dedos acariciaron sus labio, _¿Me gusto?_

De repente un ardor en su cintura llamo su atención, aun tenia las pequeñas heridas que Sunset le había dejado, no quiso meditarlo más y se encamino hacia la casa Apple.

Al llegar fue recibida por Rarity.

— Ah, Twilight, do… —Rarity no pudo terminar, pues Twilight entro a la casa como un zombi.

— ¿Dónde está Rainbow y Discord? —fue lo que pregunto, al no verlos por ningún lado.

— No han de tardar —dijo Applejack— salieron a hablar con las visitas.

Como si al mencionarlos los invocarán, Rainbow y Discord abrieron la puerta. Twilight ni siquiera espero a que Rainbow o Discord dijeran algo.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —pregunto presurosa.

— Ey, tranquila —dijo Rainbow— fuimos a hablar con los visitantes, aunque creo que no te gustara lo que oirás.

Twilight apretó sus labios y puños— ¡Discord!, ¡te dije que no colaborare con ellos y mucho menos con ella!

En un principio Discord miro a la chica con confusión, pero en un instante supo a quien se refería Twilight.

— ¿Acaso haz tenido algún roce con Sunset Shimmer?

En un principio Twilight no supo que contestar, sin embargo el nombre de Sunset hacia que se le revolviera el estómago.

— ¿Acaso estas ciego?, ella no me agrada, LA ODIO.

— ¡Wow!, esta vez Sunset ha superado su propio record de provocar que alguien la odie. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?, cuéntale a papá Discord tus penas.

Discord paso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Twilight de forma paternal, cariño que Twilight rechazo enfrentándose directamente con Discord.

— No la soporto, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber.

Discord endureció la mirada.

— Entonces te quedaras en Ponyville.

Aquello sorprendió a Twilight— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Rainbow y yo, iremos con Sunset y sus acompañantes a visitar a una vieja amiga mía, la Reina Chrysalis no es una contrincante fácil y necesitaremos armas nuevas. Pero si no quieres ir, no te obligare.

Twilight miro atónica a ambos, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Rainbow— ¿Rainbow porque?, ¿enserio te iras con esas cosas?

— Estoy en desacuerdo tanto como tú, pero no pienso dejar que Discord vaya solo con ellos, además, si la situación es tan grave como dice Discord lo mejor será comenzar a cooperar.

— ¡Pero ellos no son como nosotros! —gritó Twilight casi con desespero, pues no podía aceptar tener que involucrarse con seres tan diferentes a ella.

— Twilight escucha… —Rainbow trato de razonar con ella, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un empujón y que Twilight saliera corriendo del lugar.

— Sí que es caprichosa, la niña. —Dijo Applejack mirando que Twilight había dejado la puerta abierta.

— La cena esta lista —anuncio la abuela Smith entrando alegre a la sala, encontrándose con un ambiente un tanto pesado. — ¿pasa algo? —pregunto confundida.

— Nada abuela —contesto Applejack— han sido muchas cosas, y creo que una cena no estaría mal ahora.

El resto asintió, a excepción de Rarity que se acercó a Discord.

— ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —aquella pregunta causo sorpresa, y un gran impacto en Applejack. ¿Qué era eso de que su Rarity se quería ir?

— ¿Estás segura? —pregunto Discord seriamente— Huiste de casa, y en el viaje lo más seguro es que encontremos a tu familia.

— Precisamente, ya no quiero huir, quiero hacerles saber que estoy bien, y que no pienso someterme a las normas de las ninfas.

— ¿Rebeldía, he? —dijo Discord risueño— me gusta, prepara tus cosas, partiremos en la mañana.

Rarity le dio una sonrisa en agradecimiento, pero, aquella noticia había dejado intranquilo el corazón de cierta rubia.

…

— ... entonces quieren que vayamos con ellos —Fluttershy terminaba de explicarle la propuesta de Discord a Sunset, quien le escuchaba con suma atención.

— ¿Qué piensas? —pregunto Octavia observando a la pelirroja.

Sunset tardó en responder, necesitaba meditar todo lo dicho, era cierto, no tenía ni puta idea de donde podría conseguir otra espada como la suya, y sus amigos también necesitarían armas para defenderse, además de que ellos eran unos pocos y Chrysalis tenía un ejército entero, en efecto y aunque no le gustara, la propuesta de Discord era la mejor opción.

— Buenas noches —una voz campirana puso en alerta al grupo, se trataba de Applejack, quien traía mantas en las manos, Apple boom iba con ella, llevaba unos platos con comida.

— La abuela no quiere que pasen frio —Applejack les paso las mantas— asique me mando a darles esto.

— No necesitamos limosna —dijo Aria cargada de orgullo.

— Aria cállate —ordeno Sunset y después se dirigió a Applejack— tu familia hizo mucho por mi madre en el pasado, y a pesar de que ya no está lo siguen haciendo, te lo agradezco sinceramente.

— Wow, no creí que un demonio podría estar agradecido. —señalo Applejack con ironía.

— Ni yo que un humano me brindara de su propio alimento —Sunset sonrió, la rubia no parecía mala a sus ojos, aunque en cierta forma, aquella simpatía era debido al apellido que Applejack portaba.

— En fin, debemos irnos —Applejack tomo la mano de Apple boom dispuesta a retirarse.

— ¡Applejack! —Big Mac logro captar la atención de su hermana— ¿podemos hablar?

Applejack miro a su hermano con una mirada neutra— en otro momento Big Mac.

Fue lo que dijo para después retirarse.

— Vaya —dijo Aria con tono venenoso— cuanto amor fraternal. Pero pasemos a algo más importante, ¿Qué piensas hacer Sunset?

Sunset se sentó, mirando aquel plato con un poco de sopa que le había ofrecido.

— Tú y Sonata se irán por otro camino, ¿verdad?

— Así es.

— Tendré que aceptar la oferta de Discord.

…

 **Sé que no es precisamente el capítulo más largo que haya escrito, y mucho menos considerando el tiempo que demore en actualizar, pero es mejor tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?**

 **En fin, les mando un gran saludo a las 4 personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios el capítulo anterior y un gran agradecimiento por la paciencia que han tenido.**

 **Y así, sin más, yo me despido.**


End file.
